Blood In Hope's Peak
by Noapte
Summary: Fantasy and reality... Which is which? We all thought Vampires and Ghouls were just fantasy... something not real... but What if in reality, they're a Biological Weapon. What if they all came from one simple mistake and one single survival. Well then our Luckster will have to deal with it Rated M for: blood... Gore and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the New Fanfic I'm creating**

 **This is a fanfic kind of like a Hellsing (with some modifications) version of Danganronpa**

 **Also, in this fanfic only, strong ghouls can eat humans, weak ones can only drink the blood and have to offer the body to the high tiers (I'll explain how the level of strength works)**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

…

 **Chapter 1: Rise of the red moon**

The city of Fuyuki… The city of Hope. It was called like this because is the city where the prestigious school of Hope's Peak Academy resides. A school famous for the selection of students with ultimate's. The school is the light and shining beacon of the city. Yet the more the light glows, the more the shadow grows as well.

In the middle of the night. While the city is still awake. In the middle of an alleyway, a student of Hope's Peak is on her knees as a monster in the shape of a man with long claws bites into her neck – "You know if you do that you could kill her… maybe you should stop before you get hurt"- said Byakuya as he got close to him. The monster then opened his mouth letting the girl fall to the floor – "HAHAHAHA you humans are so cocky… what do you think you human can do to a Ghoul like me?"- Byakuya then sighed – "Well I can't hurt you, but he can" – he said pointing up behind him. The Ghoul looked behind him only to feel fear. A red hooded person, cape blowing in the wind and a black and red broadsword was standing in there - "You! You are the reaper" – he said afraid he couldn't see his face… only the red shine of his eyes … The sword started sounding like a geared machine and morphed into a scythe. The ghoul tried to escape… only to feel a blade on his neck – "you… you monster!" – with a quick swing the head of the Ghoul fell on the floor rolling and showing his death as a pool of blood filled the floor – "well done Naegi-kun" – Said Byakuya as the person in the red hood took off his hood… showing a young boy of 15 years old. He was of small stature, had spiky hair and an ahoge like a normal boy… but unlike normal people, he had blood red eyes and while his hair was brown… the more it got to the end it turned more and more reddish. Contrary to his weapon (which turned back into a sword) his eyes looked gentle – "How is the girl?" – he asked worriedly. Byakuya then walked to the girl and took her pressure – "she still lives" – he said, He then took a syringe filled with green liquid and injected to her - "ok the anti-ghoul vaccine, but she looks pallid… I'm going to call the med squad and the cleaning squad to clean this whole area. Huh? I see she is one of our classmates… Toko Fukawa" – he said reading the personal information she had on her Makoto listened as he put his hood on again. Just as the girl slowly opened her eyes – "uh?" – she asked as she woke up – "don't move, help will come" – he said coldly… Yet for her, it looked more like something like this

"Are unharmed my lady?" – asked the imaginary Byakuya. Making her blush and faint… surprising both boys. Before a bunch of black vans and a medical one stopped at the end of the alleyway – "well… our jobs here is done" – Makoto said as he stretched and walked out the alleyway with Byakuya. A bunch of people crossing them to both A. Clean the scene and B. Take care and hospitalize the girl – "well you sound excited" – Byakuya said to Makoto. Makoto smiled – "well tomorrow is our first day in Hope's Peak Academy

….

….

The next day started. And Makoto woke up… While he (at first) he was doubtful of going to Hope's Peak… but after some pep talks from his sister Komaru he was convinced to go Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Luckster…. Weird talent but he didn't complain. He took a bath and walked back to his hotel room (since he was going to live in the dormitory of Hope's Peak anyways) as he walked back he gave a quick glance to the mirror and stopped, before looking himself on it… he then started messing with the red part of his hair and a quick flashback of himself as a kid in pain appeared… after a couple of seconds, he sighed – "I should really stop living in the past" – he said before getting dressed. He dressed, put on his hoodie and walked through the door

After a couple of trains and a 20-minute walk, Naegi finally arrived at the doors of Hope's Peak – "Wow… It's Huge" – he said surprised as he walked inside the gates – "Excuse me!" – he heard behind him he then looked back and couldn't believe it… Sayaka Maizono was talking to him…. Se is the ultimate Idol… one of the most popular and famous girls of all Japan and she was talking to him (He was a huge fan of hers) and while they did go to the same middle school they never actually talked to one another – "Excuse me… do you know where classroom 78 is?" – Naegi then blushed… she was really talking to him – "Umm… actually, I'm also new here" – He said embarrassed and blushing. Maizono then looked confused – "Do I know you from somewhere? '- she asked a little confused… making Naegi's embarrassment disappear – "Huh… well… actually, we went to the same middle school" – he said a little nervous… Her eyes then went wide she pointed at him

"Naegi-kun?!" – she said surprised as she looked at him. He was just as surprised – "you know me?" – he said in shock. He never expected someone as famous as her to know about him, she then blushed – "Of course I do… everyone knew about you… you were friends with everyone" – Naegi blushed embarrassed. But that wasn't the only reason she knew him… He was popular with the girls in the middle school. Because of his small stature and gentle face, people normally underestimate him… but because of his strength, agility, and gentleness, during middle school, he was used to be called the Knight of the red eyes. He used to try and help everyone. And because of that most girls fell for him… Even Sayaka herself. At first, she didn't care much… but one day she saw him taking care of a sickly crane… and then she felt her heart flutter

"So… I guess we are in the same classroom" – Naegi said while holding the back of his head. Her eyes then went wide with what he said… It was true… if they entered Hope's Peak at the same time they would be classmates. Her face then heated up – "Maizono-san?"

"Eek!" – she squealed surprising him, she then looked at Naegi – "Sorry… I was just startled" – she said shyly… making him blush as well… she looked so cute – "Ugh… all this lovey dovely is making me nauseous" – Byakuya said getting close to them… then both of them blushed – "Naegi we have classes" – Byakuya said scolding Makoto – "Sorry Byakuya"- He said as Byakuya kept walking inside the building. Naegi then lent his hand to Maizono – "come on… we can't get late on our first day" – Maizono was doubtful at first, but then she held his hand… but in the process, she accidentally cut herself with a pin in her bag – "Ouch!" – she said as she looked her hand. She noticed she was bleeding. Byakuya quickly stopped and looked at Naegi. He was just staring at the blood on her hand…. His heart beating quickly. He then held Maizono's hand and Byakuya started pulling out his gun – "If you leave it like that you'll get infected" – Naegi said as he took a Handkerchief and placed it in her wound – "you have to be careful" – he then tied his handkerchief on the wound. Seeing this Byakuya sighed and hid his gun again. And kept walking

Makoto and Maizono got to the classroom and opened the door – "And that was my 50th homerun" – said a boy with orange hair. Other than him there were other 13 people

(I'm skipping the introductions since I bet most of you are already tired of listening to the same explanations, so to end Basically everyone gave their self-introduction except for Kyoko)

"So? What is your talent Naegi-kun?" – Asked Hina to the Luckster… Maizono then looked at him as well, she had forgotten. Naegi felt embarrassed – "well… I'm the Ultimate Luckster" – he said confusing them – "Ultimate Luckster?"- Hina asked him confused – "well… They did a lotto pull and they pulled my name by pure luck" – he explained as everyone (except Kyoko and Byakuya) – "So you literally got fucking lucky?" – Asked Mondo and Naegi nodded – "well that's BS"

"hey that kind of talk is not accepted in a School environment" – Taka scolded Mondo… making him angry – "hey Fuck off" -Taka then became angry as well. Naegi and Leon noticing the danger decided to stop them before it got to a full all brawl. Leon stopped in front of Taka and Naegi stopped in front of Mondo

"Hey we don't have to fight" – said Naegi trying to stop Mondo – "If I have to fight this buffoon, to keep the order then I will"- this just made Mondo angrier – "The fuck did you just said!?" – screamed angry Mondo and Naegi still tried to stop the fight – "Mondo-san we shouldn't fight" - Mondo then pushed him away – "shut the fuck up" – and proceeded to punch Naegi, knocking him down

…

…...

"you can stop faking it"- Kyoko said as she entered the nurse room. After getting KO Leon and Taka had to take Naegi to the nurse room to rest. And after half an hour Kyoko entered the room – "sorry… I had to make it believable" – Naegi said sitting up – "it would suspicious if I wasn't KO" – he said with a smile. She then gave a short smile – "well I guess is better this way" – she said sighing. Kyoko then placed a lock on the door – "Kyoko?" – he asked as she walked where he was – "Byakuya told me about the incident today" – she said with an accusing face. Naegi blushed – "you wanted to drink her blood, didn't you?" – Naegi looked at her. She was giving him a stern look

"I guess I can't hide anything from you" – he said surrendering, and she smiles – "Makoto we been friends for a long time… you shouldn't hide things from me" – She said starting to take off her jacket- "What are you doing?" – he then asked as he covered his eyes and his eyes flushed red – "Well you hate taking those blood pills, and when we were little…." – she said as she started blushing as well – "I promised that I would help you with your hunger" – Naegi then slowly opened his eyes…. To see Kyoko with both her Jacket and shirt of… he was wearing her bra – "So… let me help you" – she said. Makoto looked nervous – "you know…. I'm prohibited from doing this… Both your father and Byakuya's are going to get mad at me for this" – he said nervously. She then gathered her courage and hugged him – "we… don't have to tell them" – she said nervously… Naegi could feel her heartbeat – "Kyoko… It would hurt" – he said trying his best to control his urges to just sink his fangs into her neck – "I don't care… you always protect us… I want to protect you as well"

Makoto couldn't hold it anymore, as his fangs grew. He then proceeded to lick he neck… making her tingle. After he couldn't hold it anymore, his wild side took over, sinking his teeth into her neck. Kyoko spasm a little over the pain but then she resisted the pain

You see unlike Humans or Ghouls, Naegi was a totally different species…. He was the only Vampire

….

…..

 **Well this is the end of the first Chapter**

 **Please review if you liked it or if you think you can make something better**

 **And leave suggestion**

 **Also for those that read Ultimate Highschool Assassin, don't worry I haven't finished it, nor end it. I will keep writing it… this one is more of a side project**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to a new chapter of BIHP**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Except… I'll explain the different jobs they have in Togami's Rea0pers Inc. (a Part of the mayor Togami's Inc.)**

 **Reapers: They are the ones who fight the ghouls, they mostly use bladed weapons. They are basically the muscle (Naegi)**

 **Archangels: they are the partners of the Reapers. Their jobs are info recollection and management control example, mostly they have handguns (Byakuya and Kyoko)**

 **Engineers: they build the designs and build the weapons (Soda)**

 **Blacksmith: They help in the metalwork of the weapons (Isayoi)**

 **Doctors: … They are doctors… there's not much to explain (Seiko)**

 **Etc. Normally I would add it to the story, but seeing how I started it with the main characters knowing this it would be boresome to wait for the next oblivious character to ask so… yeah**

 **Also, while I named a couple of people like Naegi being a reaper there are other people in this line of work, same with the archangels etc.**

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 2: Bonds by blood  
**

Makoto and Kyoko left the nurse room after their bloodsucking *session*. They both got outside before – "You both know that prohibited" – they both heard startling them… they heard where it came from and saw Byakuya leaning on the wall. He got close to them and looked at them seriously… making both blush… He then sighed – "Just make sure you two don't get caught" – he said surprising them

"After all we don't want to have problems with our parent's" – Byakuya said… they were both surprised… but especially Kyoko. - *Could it be? * -she asked herself – "Naegi-kun. Let's go, classes ended, and we have a job to do" – He said. Makoto nodded and left, Kyoko was going to follow him – "Be careful. I know you like him but remember the danger" – Byakuya said, making Kyoko blush… he knew about her crush on him – "I know what I'm doing" – she said trying to act tough, before they both left

"Hey Byakuya, where are we going?" – Makoto said as they walked to his private building (he bought one near Hope's Peak – "we need to get ready" - and they got into the elevator… and they stopped in the floor 12 Named weapons development room they all then entered. Inside there was a laboratory and a blacksmith area and there were waiting a blond boy with a red coat and another boy with long pink hair – "Kyoko, Makoto they are our equipment engineers Kazuichi Soda our mechanical and technical engineer" – he said presenting the one with pink hair – "and Sohnosuke Izayoi the blacksmith specialist" – he said pointing at the blond one. Soda then walked to Makoto and started walking around him… checking him… making him nervous

"So, you are the Vampire?" – he asked looking at him confused – "are you sure your limp arms can handle such heavy equipment?" – he asked suspiciously. He said as he snapped his fingers and 4 male attendants brought Naegi's sword – "here is your sword… it weighs 300 pounds, and it can change forms into dual swords, a Lance, a sniper and a scythe" – He kept explaining as the attendants placed it in the floor. Naegi then went to take it – "be careful It's… really… heavy" – he said slowly as he saw in shock How Naegi was able to pick it up with one arm, he then separated from them and swung the sword – "It feel's lighter than normal… are you sure that it won't break?" – he asked. But Kazuichi was too shocked to talk – "The whole blade is made of Tamagahane and a little of your blood to add strength to the blade, so it can hurt ghouls… also the sharpness is three times better than your previous sword. so is really well made… compared to your precious sword this one is better by 167%" – Izayoi explained as Makoto listened

"I see" – Makoto said, he then saw his previous sword standing… then to test it he swung his new sword slicing in half his previous sword and shocking everyone – "wow you are right… it felt like I was cutting butter" – Naegi said impressed. Before he felt Kyoko hit her in the back of the head – "Hey why did you do that?" – he complained but seeing her mad he looked a little afraid- "what do you mean why? You were swinging your sword all around… it's dangerous" – she said mad… Makoto then laughed embarrassed – "sorry Kyoko" – she blushed a little – "It's ok… just be careful" – he smiled at her. Makoto smiled and then he looked at Isayoi – "It's really well made… but what is this trigger for?" – he asked… hearing those words Soda woke from his surprise and grinned – "well that's the new update we added to your weapon" – He said proudly surprising Naegi – "for you to see it let's go to the training grounds. We don't need more destruction" – He said pointing at the chaos Naegi had brought, half the lab was sliced in half

"haha Sorry"

…

…..

Floor 16 and 17 Training room

"Ok Naegi-kun pull out your sword" – said Soda. Everyone except Naegi were behind a bulletproof window one floor above the training room where Naegi was. Naegi then took out his sword. And Soda pushed a button. Out of the ground came out titanium bots – "Ok now I'll explain." – Soda said as Naegi was paying attention – "since all your weapon has now a sniper installed, all of your weapons have a Burst attack. By using one of your bullets you can increase the propulsion of your swing… try it out" – Naegi then swung his sword and pushed the trigger. He then felt a strong force pushing his blade and he sliced off the bot like it was butter. Naegi looked impressed – "normally that would break the arms of a normal human but with you it looks like a match made in heaven… so keep trying it out" – He said before activating them. Immediately they detected the nosferatu's blood (I'll explain later) and attacked Naegi, who quickly started fighting them

"I must say he is impressive fighting" – said Soda as he looked at Naegi who was dodging and slicing the bots without problems – " he learned how to use the Burst without any trouble" – He said as he wrote the results - "Of course he is, he is one of the top rank reapers we have" – Byakuya continued

"so that's him?"- they heard a reaper talking to a doctor, They then eavesdropped their conversation – "Ugh so that's the vampire kid… Disgusting how they let him work like he was human" – The reaper said, making Kyoko mad – "I mean after all is his fault we are in this trouble… if he had died that day ghouls wouldn't have existed in this world" – Kyoko was going to say something before Byakuya stopped her – "If you two don't have anything better to do, go to work" – Byakuya said loudly. Getting the attention of both… when they saw Byakuya they both got nervous – "Lord Togami!" – they said… but seeing how serious he was they both left Byakuya then sighed

"Kyoko… Lashing out on them will not help Makoto" he said seriously… making her blush – "sorry" – Byakuya then sighed again – "Normally you are calm and calculating… but when it comes to Makoto you always overreact" – he said making Kyoko's face red. Both Soda and Izayoi were listening

"Hey guys I'm done here" – Naegi said getting their attention. They noticed in surprise, the floor was filled with bullet, cartridges and sliced bots

…..

…

Middle of the night

Naegi was standing on top of a building wearing his red hood covering his head, he was looking over to a storage – "so are you sure is there?" – Naegi asked as he looked the place. Next to him was Byakuya and Kyoko, Byakuya who was using binoculars to look and Kyoko who was just standing looking at the scene and analyzing - "yes, inside there's a group of ghouls, 1 B rank and at least 10 C and D ranks in there" – Naegi listened close. The ghoul he took the day before was a D rank. So, this one was more dangerous – "and there's a least 7 hostages" – Naegi then stretched

"well then, we just have to save them" – he said as he stretched. Byakuya then stood up – "don't get overconfident… this situation is so delicate that they even sent another reaper" – Makoto looker at him both surprised and excited – "really?! That's Great!" – he said happy while Byakuya looked at him- "well aren't you excited?" – Byakuya said while Kyoko giggled

"Of course, I am… I have never worked with another reaper before… Because of my vampirism nobody wants to work with me… It's going to be great" – he said with excitement. Kyoko smiled. She felt happy to see him like that

"well let's go meet them in the rendezvous point"

…

….

"how long are they going to take?" – said Izuru as he was playing something on his 3ds. He was wearing an open black tux and black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie – "be patient they shouldn't take that long" – Nanami said smiling as she did the same. She was wearing her normal hoodie and a skirt It didn't take long before Naegi, Kyoko, and Byakuya – "see? They are here" – she said smiling. While Izuru looked uninterested

"Hey!" -Naegi said waving his hand – "Makoto stay calm please" – said Kyoko… while she felt happy that there were other people whom would work with Makoto… she still didn't trust how they were going to react working with a vampire

"Good night!" – Chiaki said as she shook hands with Byakuya – "It's a pleasure working with you" – said Byakuya- "you don't have to be that formal, we go to the same school" – she said smiling While Kyoko and Byakuya were talking with Chiaki, Makoto walked to Izuru - "Good night Izuru-senpai. Let's do our best" – he said raising his hand to give him a handshake. Izuru looked at it and then he looked at Naegi – "don't get in my way vampire" – he said surprising Naegi… who felt a little hurt – "umm sure" – He said defeated and sad. Izuru then walked to where Byakuya, Kyoko, and Chiaki where – "So when can I begin?" – he said nonchalantly, making Kyoko a little angry

"aren't you going to greet us first?" – she asked, Izuru then looked at her – "I don't have to listen any of you except for Chiaki and the higher-ups… so please refrain your speaking to me" – Izuru said rudely, making both Kyoko and Byakuya a little mad, and making Chiaki sigh- "sorry he is always like that" – Chiaki apologized

"I'm leaving" – Izuru then said as he jumped from the building. Makoto then did the same and jumped off

….

….

Inside the storage

"damn why we have to wait for him? We should be able to eat them" – said one of the ghouls to another as he saw their cages… they were filled to the brim with girls of all ages – "Maybe I could eat one of them" – this made all the girls scared… except one of them, she was a girl with black long pigtails, a red blouse and a black skirt, She was protecting the other girls – "I like to eat that one" -he said salivating 

"are you insane… don't you know what would happen if the boss listened to you?"- the other ghoul said… The girl noticed that their teeth where only fangs, the first ghoul then smiled – "come on… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't notice a girl…." -but before he could finish half of his head fell off, and the ghoul dropped dead, blood gushing from his head

"ahhhh!" – screamed the girls as they saw the dead man. – "It would be better if you stay silent… my men like the taste of fear" – Then said another Ghoul as he got close. The girl with black hair noticed that unlike the other one, this one looked like he was their boss. He was wearing a tux, black pants, and a top hat. The girls then obeyed and stood silent. The ghoul then looked at the girls and saw the one with a brave face – "ohh it looks like you aren't scared of me" – he said looking and analyzing her – "My name is Draq… what is yours?" -he asked. But the girl didn't answer – "I said…. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" – his bloodlust releasing and scaring the girls

"Maki… Maki Harukawa" – she said still looking mad at him. Draq then scratched his chin – "Maki Harukawa… Yeah, I like it!" – he said before smiling widely with his fangs showing – "That's it… I'll make you my woman" – Draq said making her even angrier – "servants release her and bring her to me" – The ghouls then pulled out a key and started opening their cage

"My lord!" – then said another girl getting the attention of everyone – "please take me as one of your women… I'll do anything to please thy lord" – the girl said while crying, fear clearly showing on her face. Draq then pointed at her and smiled… making her smile a little as well

It was so fast. By the time Maki noticed what had happened, the girl was already dead. Draq's finger had extended like a spear and had penetrated her hear killing her instantly – "sorry… I only like strong women" – Draq said, the girls then all looked with despair… This was their nightmare – "oops I killed her… sorry" – he said faking his surprise – "well my men are hungry... I should give it to them" – he said as the other ghouls looked hungry at the dead girl. – "but first get me my cute Maki out first" – he ordered. The ghouls (now excited over lunch) then quickly opened the cage and forcefully pulled out Maki and brought her to Draq. Who proceeded to touch her hair? Maki flinched a little but kept her pride – "such a marvelous being" – He then moved her hair – "Now… I'm Marking you as mine" – he said before biting her neck. She was shocked and tried to push him, but his bite was too strong. After the bite she fell on her knees in pain – "I must say, you are braver than you look… trying to push me away mid-ceremony. But it's too late. Now we just must wait until you become like us" – he said grinning… Maki was in extreme pain

*BOOM*

They all then heard the explosion as the floor shook – "What was that?" – asked Draq

…..

…..

The ghouls ran to the broken door seeing a big cloud of dust - "augh so dusty… was it really necessary to destroy the door?" – asked Naegi as the dust covered them – "What would be the point of going in stealthily if they are all going to die"- Izuru then replied as the dust started dissipating – " well I guess you are not wrong with it" – he said as the cloud finally dissipated showing Izuru grabbing bladed gun tonfas and a red hooded Naegi holding his sword

"Who are you two?" – asked Draq as he saw the two of them – "You don't need to know our name… after all you will die" – Said Izuru nonchalantly. Draq looked angry but then he grinned – "I don't know how you two managed to sneak in… but do you really think you can beat all the ghouls here and in the outside?" – Draq said confidently

"What ghouls outside?" – Naegi then said as the moonlight shined and showed the massacre of ghouls in the outside. There were chunks and blood of ghouls all over the front of the storage. This then made the other ghouls afraid but Draq stopped them – "don't be afraid… those outside are just weaklings. Just get ready to eliminate them" -he said with pride… the Ghouls then grinned and they all started mutating into different types of monsters, Izuru then looked at Naegi – "you can't do that right?" – he asked, surprising Naegi – "Of course not… I'm a vampire, not a ghoul!" – he said offended – "well not like I care" -Izuru then said making Naegi sigh – "well let's just end them"

The Ghouls then started rushing to them and both Naegi and Izuru dashed towards them and started slashing their weapons cutting them one by one – "do you really think your strength can compare to mine?" – said a giant ghoul who tried to crush Naegi. He then hit Naegi with both his hands and broke the floor creating a cloud of dust – "Hahaha crushed like an ant" – he said trying to pull out his arms. But then he noticed he couldn't

"wow that was close… that could have hurt" – Naegi said as the cloud dissipated, he was standing on top of his hands. The ghoul then tried hard to pull his arms but noticed he couldn't… the weight was to much – "well my turn" – Naegi said as he rose his blade and swung it cutting off the head… The ghoul limp dead body then fell to the ground

On the other hand, Izuru was fighting 2 quick ghouls – "Nobody can match your speed" – they said attacking quickly with their claws. But it didn't matter how fast they attacked Izuru dodged without problem - "is this fast for you?" – Izuru asked uninterested. Making both Ghouls mad whom quickly attacked in an X formation appearing behind Izuru, only for both to fall sliced in multiple chunks

Draq got mad as he saw Ghoul after ghoul dying by their hand It was then that both Naegi and Izuru felt bloodlust and quickly blocked the finger spears of Draq. When they looked at him they saw he had transformed as well. He looked like a skinny scarecrow. With sharp fingers. Makoto and Izuru had already killed all the others, only Draq stood – "You bastards… You think I'm afraid of you?" – he said as he shot all the spears on his hair at them. Naegi and Izuru then started dodging and blocking with their weapons before they both hid behind a truck- "so… what now?" – asked Naegi. Izuru ignored him. Naegi then sighed

"we'll all or nothing. Cover me" – he said before quickly getting out of his hiding spot and dashing to Draq. While Naegi ran, Izuru got out and started shooting at Draq, and Naegi dodged the attacks of Draq. But some of them hit… stabbing his left arm, neck and chest. Naegi then jumped and slashed sideways – "you are too slow kid" – Draq said as he used one of his finger spears to attack Naegi's head. But then Naegi clicked the trigger and the impulse pushed his blade faster. Slicing Draq in two – "I… Impossible" – he said before he finally dropped dead

"well that took longer than I thought" – Naegi said as he started taking out the spears out of his body. As he took them out his wounds healed instantly. After he finished then he started stretching and took off his hood – "well that was all" – he said before Izuru walked near- "The mission said to also save the hostages… let's go" – He said as they walked to the room full of girls… seeing both of them the girls shriek in fear – "Hey don't worry, we came to save you" – Naegi said gently before cutting the locks of the cages with his sword and opening them – "Outside there's going to be a group of men and women who will help you. Be careful and don't run" – Naegi said before the girls started leaving the room and walking outside. While this was happening Naegi then noticed a girl in pain on the floor, he got close – "are you ok?" – He said before he noticed the bite mark on her neck – "She's being ghoulified… we have to take…" – But before he could finish Naegi pulled out his sword blocking an attack from Izuru whom tried to attack the girl – "What the hell are you doing?" – Naegi asked him mad

"our job is to kill every single ghoul. She has to die" – Izuru said, making Naegi angrier as he gripped tightly his sword – "She hasn't done anything… we should try and help her!" – Naegi screamed angry at Izuru, who just looked at him not interested – "Not my problem…so move… I will finish our job" – He said walking to the girl only to be stopped by Naegi's sword – "one more step and I will cut you down" – Naegi said letting his bloodlust out

"I will fight you to fulfill my duty" – Izuru said looking angry at Makoto… They then just stared at each other. Before both swung their weapons

…

…

Byakuya, Chiaki and Kyoko got to the storage to see the team helping the girls… but they were confused over why they didn't see Naegi nor Izuru outside. So, they decided to enter – "look out!" – screamed Byakuya while pushing Chiaki out of the way of debris that was falling. – "Thanks" – Chiaki said before noticing Byakuya wasn't paying attention at her, but instead was looking inside the storage

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL HER!" – Naegi screamed as he dashed to Izuru with his dual style. Izuru looked angry and blocked the attack. The pressure breaking the floor. Izuru then used his strength and pushed Naegi away. Naegi managed to land before blocking a shot with his blade. He looked angry at Izuru who was now shooting at him. Naegi then dashed slicing up bullets until he kicked a metal cage at Izuru. In a split second Izuru dodged by going underneath it. Only to meet Naegi and they both started clashing their weapons

"We have to stop them" – Chiaki said as she stood up, only to be stopped by Byakuya – "If we go we will only cause more problems… after all we can't stop them" – Kyoko held her hand a little scared over what could happen to Naegi. They both kept clashing blades, blood dripping from their wounds over the floor and walls

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" – they both then screamed over their last attack to each other. Naegi was going to slice his chest, while Izuru targeted the neck"

"ENOUGH!" – everyone heard making both Izuru and Naegi stop. They then saw where the voice came from and saw Jin standing angry at them – "Dad" – Kyoko said as she saw him walking to where Izuru and Naegi where – "what do you two think you are doing!?" – he said angry scaring them, but Izuru returned his calmness

"He is rebelling sir" – Izuru explained, Jin then looked at him – "I'm not rebelling... I just don't want you to kill the girl!" – Naegi said looking angrily at Izuru. Before Izuru looked at him- "She is a ghoul!" – he screamed also angry

"She is Innocent" – Naegi replied even more angry – "ENOUGH!" – Jin said again making them stop – "Naegi-kun… are you sure she is innocent?" – Naegi looked surprised before looking a little sad – "I… I'm not… but" – he said clenching his fist. Jin then looked at him and sighed

"We'll verify her case and then we will decide what to do" – He said surprising both of them, Naegi then started smiling – "But… that doesn't mean she is out of the fire yet" -he said, making Naegi nervous again

"Now let's go"

….

…

The next day Maki woke up in a white room. The lights on her were strong and didn't let her see well. After she finally was up she noticed she was in a white room with two walls and 2 bulletproof glass walls. She looked confused over where she was. She then looked surprised when, from one of the glass walls a mechanical door opened and a boy stepped him

"good morning" – Said Naegi smiling – "My name is Makoto Naegi" – he introduced himself, she looked at him a little suspicious before – "My name is Maki Harukawa" – Naegi smiled even more – "Nice to meet you Maki-chan" – he said. They then stood silent for a couple of seconds

"So… could you tell me where I am?" – she asked, and Naegi nodded – "right now you are in a bio-cage… sorry but we must keep you here" – he said a little sad, but she only felt more suspicious – "why?" – Naegi then looked sad at the floor

"well… yesterday we saved all the girls… but unlike them… you were bitten" – Maki's eyes widened as she remembered the scene of the bite – "Because of it …

You Became a Ghoul"

…..

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…. I hope you liked it  
**

 **Please review if you liked it… or hated it… I don't judge**

 **And leave suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **So… this one will be a full prequel of how all of this happened  
**

 **Enjoy**

… **.**

… **..**

 **Chapter 3: Before BIHP**

30 years ago

A couple of explorers were deep in Antarctica. They had been exploring the place for over 5 years. The two of them (and their team) were convinced that deep in the frozen plains were the secrets of human evolution.

"Sir we been in this cavern for over 20 days… there's nothing here" – said one of the explorer to the other as they dug even more – "No… I know there's something here" – He said as he hit the wall one last time and it opened Showing something, not an animal… nor a human… it was… like a beast frozen in the wall

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" – the explorer screamed ecstatic, making everyone surround him curious. They all then saw in awe and horror the… thing that was inside – "By the formation of bones he must be at least from the Triassic era" – said the other explorer as they looked at the thing over the ice… It was then that one of the team members looked confused – "wait… Isn't it breathing?" – he said… everyone then noticed that he was right… the thing was breathing

"It's Alive"

…

…..

2 month later (30 years ago)

Deep in the Togami's company research lab

Maccio Togami (Byakuya's grandpa) and Fuhito Kirigiri (Kyoko's grandpa) were walking with their 15-year-old children to the lab. It had been 2 months since they found the… "thing". So now that the highly acclaimed scientist started investigating the "thing"

"Good afternoon mister Maccio" – a scientist with the same age as them, greeted them – "Good afternoon doctor Tsesuna. Have you made advancement over the "Thing"?"- Maccio asked, the doctor then nodded and guided them

"we have found the creature has fast healing factor" – he explained as they walked to the thing – "and because of this the creature is technically alive" – Fuhito then asked what he meant over technically in his sentence – "well while his body and vital sign work, being frozen all those years destroyed his brain" – Fuhito looked interested and asked how the healing factor was possible – "Well as we analyzed the Nosferatu we discovered that his fangs have the ability to drain blood of their victims and this I their energy source for the self-healing"

"Nosferatu?" – asked Maccio and the doctor nodded – "well he had to call him something. But that's not the best part" – he said excited getting their attention – "we have found a way to extract the healing factor" – Maccio's eyes widened as he heard the doctor – "and have we been able to apply it to humans?" – The doctor then opened a curtain revealing a room

Both Maccio and Fuhito looked in horror as they saw a group of mutated people fighting each other and killing each other – "The DNA of the Nosferatu causes mutations, but it also causes mental damage and aggressive nature making them fight… but mostly the DNA is rejected in humans causing quicker aging and death"

"So, it's useless"- Maccio said little annoyed – "Not really, I have a surprise for both of you" – the doctor explained. It was then that a woman with red hair and about 15 years appeared, she looked like a soldier and stood in front of them – "May I present to you Mikas Linnes the first super soldier" – he explained. Making both Maccio and Fuhito looked surprised

"Super soldier?" – Asked Maccio confused and the doctor nodded – "She is a student of Hope's Peak academy with the title of Ultimate Soldier… so we chose her to be the perfect experiment. We have found that if we use only 1/10 of the DNA of the Nosferatu we can create a serum that is able to increase all the physical abilities of a person. Here look at this" -he said giving them a notepad - "look at this" – He said. Maccio then red both papers on the notepad. In one of them were the stats and medical chart of the girl before the experiment and the other the stats after – "Incredible all her stat have increased 25%... amazing" – said Maccio in surprise – "and not only that she is now able to keep her breath for over 20 minutes and while the self-healing is not even close the Nosferatu her cells actually accelerated and is able to heal at least 10% faster" – He said proudly

"Amazing" – Maccio said in awe – "Yes and once we start experimenting on children I bet it will be more successful" – The doctor said surprising and confusing everyone – "What?" – Aske Fuhito at the doctor, who looked at him and smiled - "You don't really believe that this failure is all I had to show to you, didn't you? She is just the tip of the iceberg" – he said smiling crazily - "After doing experimenting I found that the reason why we failed is adaptability. Adults adaptability is mediocre yet on children… If we were to use kids for the experiment, we might find a way to even use 100% of the DNA" – he explained calmly as he smiled but everyone there was horrified over his idea

"But what if you are wrong?" – Asked Maccio calming himself. The doctor then looked confused… but then smiled – "of course I'm not wrong… and if I am, well what is 1 or 2 kids dead compared to the next step of human evolution?" - he said, everyone was just disgusted with him – "Dr. Tsesuna… you are fired" – Maccio said mad, surprising the doctor

"What? You are joking right?" – he said no believing in what he heard... but then he got angry – "What do you mean I'm fired…. We finally have found the next step to human evolution and you want to fire the person who has the key for it?!" – he screamed angry, yet Maccio didn't react

"you are talking about experimenting on human children… how could you think we will accept it?" – Maccio said getting a little mad. The doctor then smiled before he got mad – "Oh I see! You just want the credit for my discovery… That's why you don't want me here!" – he screamed but Maccio had enough of it

"Security get this lunatic out of my building" – then a couple of guards then held him – "Damn you Maccio Togami… I will have my revenge!"- The security then started pulling him away

"TOGAMI!"

…

…

"that bastard! How does he dare betray me?!" -doctor Tsesuna as he threw a glass of alcohol to his wall- "I was the one who discovered how unlock the potential of the Nosferatu… how dares he leaves me out of my accomplishments" – he said getting angrier and angrier

"Then maybe you would want to work with us?" – he heard someone say from his sofa. He then looked there – "Who is there?!"- he screamed before turning up the light, in his sofa was a man in a black suit – "Who are you?"- he asked defensibly. The man in the suit then pulled out a cigar and lit it - "You don't need to know my name…just to know this…. I can help you get your revenge on Togami… are you interested?" – The doctor looked at him and then smiled… He didn't care if the man was the devil or god… He would follow anyone who could give him his revenge

"I will follow you… as long as you let me finish my work"

….

….

15 years after (15 years ago)

Kijo (Byakuya's father) was walking through the main hallway to get to his father office. He then opened the door seeing his 50 years old father sitting and working in his office. Maccio then looked at his son and smiled – "Kijo… how are you?" – he said smiling at his son

"I'm good, father" - Kijo said respectfully. Maccio then laughed a little – "Hahaha you don't have to act so serious" – he said making Kijo smile – "hard work?" – He asked his father who sighed - "well The Togami company requires a lot of hard work and paperwork" – Kijo then read the papers – "Father I think I should do this… you need to rest" – Maccio then shook his head- "I'll be already hard for you when you get this spot, enjoy your life for now" – He joked making Kijo smiled

*BOOM*

They both then held their ground as the building started shaking and the alarm rang loudly – "What is happening?" – Maccio screamed before he hit the button to call for security – "Security explain" – He ordered and on the other side they explained – "A group of men came and started attacking us… they are attacking the science department… orders sir"

"They are probably trying to steal the Nosferatu… retaliate send the reapers to attack" – Maccio ordered. He then stood up – "Kijo let's go, we have to stop them"- Kijo nodded as both of them pulled out their handguns and ran there

They finally got there to see the reapers fighting a bunch of men in black clothing and loosing, it was then that Maccio saw something and pushed Kijo – "Son!" – Kijo fell to the ground before he heard a loud bang. Before he looked up in shock… His father had been shot. Maccio then fell to his knees pressing his wound

"Finally, … Finally, I have my revenge" – they heard as Tsesuna walked forward. Maccio then looked at Tsesuna with anger in his eyes – "You!"- But it just made his wound ache more- "15 years… 15 years and I can finally get my revenge" – he said before shooting Maccio in the head. Kijo looked with horror as the limp body of his father fell to the ground. Tsesuna then looked at him

"Congratulations now you are the head of the Togami family"

…

…

4 years after (11 years ago)

Naegi Makoto (4 years old) and Naegi Komaru (2 years old) were both walking through the park near their house, Makoto then looked at an Ice cream truck – "Komaru do you want to buy some ice cream?" – asked Naegi. His sister then looked at him confused – "Ize- queam?" – she asked confused. Makoto then smiled - "Ice-cream is a delicious cold food that is sweet" – Makoto explained… the best he could. Seeing his brother so excited then got Komaru excited as well – "Oni-Chan I want Ize-queam" – She said excitedly. Makoto then pulled the little money he had and went to buy 2 ice-cream pop-cycles and opened them both giving one to Komaru… who looked confused at him – "You eat it like this" – he showed as he ate his. Komaru then imitated him, and the moment the pop-cycle touched her tongue a bright smile appeared on her face

"It's good!" – she said with a bright smile. They both then ate their respective ice-cream. After they both finished Makoto took the trash and threw it in the garbage… Komaru (trying to be like her brother then did the same) - "Well Komaru… let's go home"

"Hey, little guys"- they both heard behind them. As they turned themselves around they noticed a couple of adults acting nice… but Makoto looked at them with suspicion – "Do you two want some candy?" – asked one of them – "My mom told me to not accept candy from strangers" – Makoto said starting to walk away. But one of the guys held his arm – "You are not going anywhere brat" – Makoto then started pulling his arm

"Let me go!" – Makoto said as he pulled hard managing to slip. Makoto then grabbed Komaru's arm and started running. The men then started following them – "Oni-chan… I'm scared!" – she said as they ran. Makoto then ran to an alleyway, and quickly hid Komaru on a trashcan – "Stay here and be quiet" – he whispered at his sister as he left. He then noticed the two men finally noticed him. Makoto then ran, and the men followed him… ignoring the crying girl inside the trashcan.

Makoto ran as fast as he could… but it didn't take long before they catch him – "where is your sister?" – one of the men asked mad, but Makoto just ignored him – "It doesn't matter we just have to take this one" – Makoto then started moving and they hit him in the neck… Making him fall unconscious

…

…

Makoto woke up as he felt someone touch his arm – "Uh?" – Makoto said as he started opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a group of kids with the same age as him, or younger… all with ragged clothes. Makoto then noticed the person who woke him – "are you ok?" – she asked… It was a young girl (same age as him with bright red hair. Makoto then nodded before he looked around – "where are we?" - He asked confused looking around… the girl just shook her head – "I don't know… these men took me from my home and brought me here

Makoto then looked surprised as he looked at the other kids… where they also like him – "But… why are they gathering children?" – he asked again… and again she just shook her head – "we don't know. Every day is just the same they bring us food … and then an old man comes here… chooses one of us and leaves… after that…. We never see the one he chose again" – she said a little nervous – "we only hear screaming and the person doesn't return" – Makoto then saw how a group of children started crying… begging for their mommies. Makoto compassionate side then kicked in and he walked to them - "hey is ok… I… I bet our parents will find us before something bad happens" – he said trying to lift up their spirits… but they all looked defeated

Makoto then started thinking what to do to help them when someone opened the door and from it, one of his kidnappers and an old Tsesuna came in… seeing them all the kids (except Makoto) then hid the best they could from him. Tsesuna then started walking around looking at them. Makoto was looking at him suspiciously… who was that man

"oh! so many great test subjects" – Said Tsesuna excited like a kid in a candy store He then looked a girl and pointed at her – "She will work" – he said. And then the kidnapper walked to the girl. The little girl then tried to escape… to no avail.

"Please… Please… help me…. Mommy!" – she cried and begged while all the other kids did their best to ignore her

"Wait!" – Makoto then screamed, finally not being able to handle her cries for help anymore and walking to Tsesuna. Tsesuna then interested on the course looked at Makoto – "what is it little child?" – he asked with a sweet old man voice

"What… What are you going to her?" – Makoto asked a little afraid… this man… was scary. Tsesuna then looked at him and smiled – "well she is going to help us with an experiment" – he said while smiling… Makoto didn't know what this experiment word meant… but he didn't like it… he then looked at the frightened girl and gulped

"I…. I'll take her place" – he said surprising everyone. Tsesuna then looked and analyzed Makoto before sighing – "boy… do you know what you are doing?" – he asked and Naegi shook his head- "No… but I don't want you to hurt them" – Tsesuna then smiled and ordered the man to release the girl… before leaving… taking Makoto with him

….

…

After a small walk Naegi, Tsesuna and the kidnapper finally got to the experiment room… As the door opened Naegi could smell a foul smell in the room. And what he saw scared him… they were taking a kid's body and putting it in a body bag… seeing this Makoto then started shaking – "It's too late to be afraid now" – Tsesuna said with a smile enjoying Makoto's fear. – "well let's get you ready" – Tsesuna said clapping his hands

After this a couple of scientists surrounded Naegi and strapped him onto a table and placing heart monitors on his body and brain scanners – "Wait… please stop" – Makoto said afraid. Tsesuna then got close – "just so you know… if the experiment fails… that little girl is next" -he whispered… scaring Naegi… but resolving him to not cry anymore. Tsesuna then walked behind a one-sided mirror and started looking at him, while his coworkers asked him

"Sir… why him… he is too old for the experiment" – They said confused over the fact he had chosen Naegi – "well while that is true… sometimes bravery and determination are stronger than genetics" – Tsesuna explained as he pressed a button. Makoto could feel how the table then started to stand up. When he was fully upright then he noticed a machine with a syringe full of a dark pink liquid getting close to him… He felt more and more afraid the closer it got… but his promise to keep the girl safe made him not scream nor cry

He could feel how the machine slowly injected the syringe on his neck and pushed the liquid on his body… after that the machine pulled out the syringe… and Makoto didn't feel anything

*Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. BEEP. BEEP BEEP*

Naegi's heart then started going faster and faster as a strange sharp pain appeared on his body – "AHHHH!" – he finally screamed as the pain got stronger and stronger. He then felt something come from his mouth as he then threw up blood

As this was happening the scientists on the other side were looking at him – "dammit another failure" – One of them said as Naegi was having the same effects as the other kids, he then pointed at one of the kidnappers - "Get us the next kid" – he said before Tsesuna stopped him – "not yet… he is still not dead"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Naegi kept screaming as the pain got sharper and sharper… he could even feel a warm liquid falling from his eyes… warmer than tears… he was bleeding on his eyes…. Eventually, Naegi fell out

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

Rang the heart monitor not being able to read Naegi's heartbeat anymore. The scientist then waited for a couple of seconds… before Tsesuna sighed – "So disappointing… I really believed experiment 254 was the correct one" – He said before pointing at one of the kidnappers – "Bring the…"

*Beep…. *

They all looked shocked at the heart monitor as it sounded

*Beep…. Beep*

They were shocked, his heart… it was beating…. It was then that Tsesuna looked directly at Naegi who's hair had mutated and was now brown and red… He looked closely and noticed… Naegi was moving. Making him excited

Naegi slowly lifted off his head… his head hurt…. As he slowly opened his eyes… his green eyes now a bloody red

And that was the birth of the first Vampire

…..

…

 **So, this is the end of the chapter**

 **Actually, there will be a part 2, where I'll explain where the ghouls came from… who was the first ghoul… and how Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya met. But it will not be the next chapter… I'll add it later  
**

 **So please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **So just so you know… we are returning to the main story**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Chapter 4: Normal life**

"A ghoul?" – Asked Maki to Naegi. Who nodded - "Yes a ghoul" - Maki then scuffed – "you know… you are too old to make jokes like that" – she said as Naegi looked in pain – "I'm not joking" – he said slicing her hand making her bleed and shocking Maki, who in shock fell back to the floor – "What are you doing crazy bastard?" – Maki said enraged 

"does your hand hurt?" – Makoto then asked… Maki still angry until she noticed she didn't actually felt pain in her hand anymore. She then looked at it and noticed that her hand wasn't bleeding anymore… no, it was more than that… her hand didn't have a wound anymore… Impossible she definitely felt the knife cut her… maybe she just imagined it?

*Clink, Clink*

She heard the knife fall in front of her… Makoto had just thrown it to the floor and she looked shocked… there was blood on the knife… it did cut her… but …. Why didn't it hurt? … why was her hand ok?

"Vampires and ghouls can heal faster than humans" – Makoto said surprising her before she looked up at him – "Because of their self-healing abilities, small cuts like that don't even take a minute to heal…" – he explained as Maki looked shocked at her hand – "Is there a cure?" -Maki then asked… making Makoto gulp – "no… once you become one… there is no going back" – Naegi said trying his best to not break

"so… There's no way to go back" – she finally said looking at him tears falling from her eyes. Naegi felt a sharp pain in his chest – "why… why did this happen?" – Makoto clenched his fist in pain. – "Maki… the truth is…" – she looked at him… why, why did he looked guilty… why did she felt sad for him – "The truth is…."

*Naegi Makoto you have been summoned to the director's office*

Both Maki and Naegi heard it and Naegi took a hard breath – "well I have to leave… don't worry after the doctors do a couple of checkups they are going to tell you your options… please don't fight them… and… I hope we can meet again" – he said with a sad smile, Maki looked at him and nodded. It was then that the door opened, and Makoto left

Maki felt lost… she didn't know what to do… but somehow… thinking about him made it easier to endure it – "ugh that disgusting vampire was here" – she then heard outside her cell as two guards talked – "Yeah I know… I still don't understand how they don't keep him in a cage… after all is his fault there even ghouls, to begin with" – Maki eyes then widened as she heard this – "what do you mean?" – then asked the other guard – "didn't you hear? Apparently, after he survived the transformation to a vampire they took his DNA and from it, they created the ghouls" – He explained to the other guard shocking Maki – "so ghouls are created from his DNA?" – Maki couldn't hear more… it was his fault she ended like that… but why… why she felt sad for him instead. 

…

….

Makoto was walking through the hallway… hearing the whispering of all the people talking. They were thrashing him… they were insulting him… but he didn't care. After all, it was like this every day. Makoto finally got to the office of the director Togami. Naegi then opened the door. Inside were Kijo sitting on his desk. Byakuya and Kyoko standing in front of him and Jin who was sitting on the side 

"Good afternoon Director Togami… Headmaster Kirigiri" – Makoto said with a smile… yet both of them looked a little mad at him – "Naegi-kun… I have read the report… That you fought against another reaper… in order to save a Ghoul… is that right?" – He asked looking at Makoto closely… What was he going to answer? 

"That is all true" – he admitted, he didn't find any use in lying. Kijo then sighed and Jin looked closely – "Makoto… you know procedure, you hunt the ghouls. And in the case a person is turned… they have to die as well" – Makoto then clenched his fist, making Kijo sigh

"Naegi-kun… I know it's hard to do it. But you know the rules… our jobs aren't to reform them… is to kill them" – He said calmly looking at Makoto who was looking down and his hair covered his eyes – "then kill me as well" – Makoto said surprising everyone in the room. But especially Kyoko – "If everyone with ghoul blood deserves to die… then you should kill the source of it don't you think?"- Makoto then kept saying – "I bet everyone outside this room would be glad you did" – He said looking at Kijo… his eyes blurry and cold. Kijo looked at the boy and felt regret… it was because of his weakness that this boy ended in pain like this – "Makoto…."- he started but was interrupted by Jin who raised his arm and stood up. He then walked and stopped in front of Makoto…everyone in the room were looking at him and Kyoko was worried

"Naegi-kun… why did you save her?" – Jin asked him seriously… and Makoto looked at him in the eyes – "She is innocent… she doesn't deserve to die for what someone else did to her" -Jin could see it… he saw himself on her… taken by force, turned into a monster without a choice. He then smiled and place his hand on the top of Naegi's head, stroking his hair

"then you did well" – he said surprising Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko, but Kijo smiled slightly – "but still you broke the rules… so there has to be punishment" – Jin said with a light tone. He then stopped stroking his hair – "how about this… You get suspended for a little while" – he said, and Makoto looked surprised – "Now that I think about it you haven't had a vacation in a while… So, go to school and take a rest… live like a normal teenager for a while" – he said. Makoto then felt some tears forming on his eyes and looked down before starting to cry. Both Byakuya and Kyoko then smiled and even Kijo had a small smile on his face – "Naegi Makoto… from now on you are suspended from active duty, until change of orders"

…..

…

The next day got there and Makoto was sleeping on his bed, when he heard the alarm on his screen – "good morning it's time to wake up" – Makoto complained a little but eventually woke up – "I'm awake… I'm awake" – he said before turning off the alarm. He then stood up and walked to the bathroom, before taking off his shirt and take a bath… this morning… it felt differently, knowing the fact that he didn't have to hunt ghouls… made him… I don't know… like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Makoto then finished his bath and walked outside to his room, a towel covering his private parts

*knock, knock*

He then heard surprising him… who was knocking his door so early in the morning? Makoto then opened the door… seeing Sayaka, who blushed the moment she saw him – "Morning Sayaka" – he said smiling, before he noticed she was trying to not look at him – "what's wrong?" – he asked confused… her face was red and she was trying to not look at him… only to fail time and time again – "Makoto… your towel" – she said blushing, Makoto then looked down and noticed his towel had fallen… and his face turned red

"I'm sorry!" – He said quickly taking the towel and covering himself – "no… it's not your fault" – she quickly said looking away… she couldn't lie… she accidentally looked at it… and he was bigger than she thought – "sorry, let me dress myself quickly" – he said entering his room and closing it. Maizono could hear how he created a mess as he dressed himself up as quickly as he could. She then heard the door opening and Naegi came out fully dressed… still blushing

"sorry for that" – he said not being able to look at her face. Making her giggle- "you look cuter when you are embarrassed" – she said a Makoto face turned even redder – "well let's go to eat something" – She said as she started walking – "today you pay for me too as an apology for that scene"

"Hey that means I'm getting punished?" – he said a little mad, she then turned around and smiled – "yep"- Makoto then sighed – "ok let's go eat" – They both then walked to the cafeteria, where they found that Celes, Hifumi and Mukuro where already there, all eating – "good morning" – said Makoto to them… but other than Hifumi… they didn't answer, surprising him – "did.. did I do something wrong?" – he asked but Sayaka shook her head – "don't worry they are just like that" – Makoto didn't understand. But didn't want to take that as an answer. – "we can't do that… don't they say that one has to get more friends than enemies?" – Makoto said, making Sayaka giggle – "you sound like a kid… no wonder you became the knight" – she joked

Makoto smiled and then walked to where Mukuro was – "good morning Mukuro" – he said smiling… but she ignored him… just keeping her stoic face – "earth to Mukuro?" – he asked her again… but again she didn't respond… Makoto then pouted… and grinned, he had an idea. He then got close to her ear and blew on it… making her shake startled like a spark had just touched her. She then looked mad at him

"What do you think you are doing?" – she said mad and blushing at him. Making him smile – "oh so you are awake… I thought you had fallen asleep" – he joked, and Mukuro looked surprised… his smile… it was so pure. In her life as a soldier she had seen a lot of people smile… but behind it they were always hiding something: Pain, fear, betrayal, sadness… but behind his… there was nothing bad… just purity – "So Mukuro how did you sleep?" – Mukuro then looked away blushing, surprising Makoto – "hey… you are not still mad, are you?" – he asked nervous

While everyone looked surprised at them, the days before they had tried again and again to talk to her… but they all failed. Only her sister Junko could talk to Mukuro… and yet Naegi managed so easily to talk to her. Everyone was shocked… but mostly Junko who had just gotten there… she looked angry at Makoto… how… how was he able to do that?

"impressive Luckster, you actually managed to talk to the stoic soldier" – Celes then said to Makoto, getting his attention – "but don't you think is better to just ignore people like her?" – Celes then said making Mukuro glare at her – "Hey Celes that's rude to say" – Makoto then scolded her – "It doesn't matter if she is a soldier… we are all friends" – Makoto said… managing to bring a little pink on Mukuro's cheeks… and making Sayaka a little jealous. Was he doing this on purpose?... She then looked at him and smiled… nope he is probably doing it unconsciously

"Makoto" – they all then heard someone said from the door, and they all saw Byakuya there – "good morning" – he said, and Makoto smiled – "good morning Byakuya" – he said. Byakuya then went to eat. Makoto then sat next to him and started eating as well… he was eating a lot (since he couldn't drink blood he had to compensate) – "you know that you don't have to eat here as well… we are not on active duty… go make some friends" – Byakuya whispered. Makoto then looked at him and sighed – "Byakuya, you are my friend as well"- Makoto then took a pill container and took a couple of blood red pills, before drinking them… everyone noticed that – "are you sure you should be drinking blood pills so publicly?" – Byakuya whispered again – "hey no worries, I just have to say I'm sick and that's all" – Makoto said

'WHAT?!" – they then all heard on the door and everyone looked at the door. They all then noticed a young girl (same age as them) with black messy hair and glasses – "Master?" – she said surprised… Everyone then looked confused… who was she talking to? 

She then quickly ran to Makoto's and Byakuya's table and looked directly at Byakuya – "Master… thank you for saving me" – she said surprising both Makoto and Byakuya… they finally remembered… she was the girl they saved in chapter 1. Makoto then laughed a little before taking his chopstick and returning to eat. Byakuya then looked at Naegi who was laughing with a glare – "It's not funny" – he said mad. Makoto then smiled teasingly – "What is the problem? You have a fan"- he said making fun of him

"I don't know this pig" – Byakuya said rudely shocking everyone… and even making Makoto drop his chopsticks. After saying this everyone kept silence and the girl started tearing up – "Hey… he didn't mean it… right, Byakuya?" – Makoto said trying to cheer up the girl 

"MASTER IS SO GREAT!" – the girl then said loudly surprising everyone – "EVEN HIS INSULTS ARE HIGH CLASS… PLEASE MASTER…. INSULT ME MORE!" – She begged with a blushing obsessive face on her. Everyone (except Byakuya) then looked at her like she was crazy – "So… what is your name?" – asked Makoto but the girl looked mad at him

"don't… Don't… you talk to me" -she said surprising Naegi – "Answer him" – Byakuya ordered – "YES MASTER… My name is Toko Fukawa and they call me the ultimate Writing prodigy" – She said following Byakuya's orders. Makoto then looked in disbelief not only did she obey his orders, but her stutter even disappeared with it. He was going to say something but then he just sighed and stood up – "well I'm going to go wake up Kyoko… I bet she stood the whole night working again" – he said as he stood again

"ahh I'm going with you" – then said Sayaka standing up making everyone (except Naegi) look at her suspiciously… and making her blush. Makoto then smiled – "ok let's go" – he said… Making everyone sigh… he was so dense. They all thought at the same time as they both left the room

….

….

"so… how long have you known Kyoko-Chan?" -Sayaka then said as they both walked to Kyoko's room – "well Byakuya, Kyoko and I have been friends since we were little" – Makoto then explained. Maizono then looked at him teasingly – "so… are you two dating?" – she asked making Makoto blush

"No! we aren't dating… we are just friends" – Yet Maizono face didn't change – "are you sure?" – Makoto face then turned red as he accidentally remembered when he bit and drank her blood… Maizono then pouted a little – "so you did do something to her?"- Makoto's face then turned red as he thought to what she was implying – "No I haven't …. I … I never dated anyone"- he said surprising Sayaka – "really?"- she asked… after all, she knew at least 5 girls from middle school who fell for him 

"well… I never have the time to date… and there are no girls that like me" – he then said a little disappointed…. Making her giggle… he really was dense as they finally got to Kyoko's door. And Makoto then started knocking – "Kyoko time to wake up!" – he said as he knocked – "I'm awake… I'm awake" – they both heard Kyoko say while yawning.

She then opened, and she looked like a mess… her hair was messy everywhere, she was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and panties and she looked still tired - "morning"- Makoto then sighed, he was way to accustomed to this – "Kyoko at what time did you went to sleep?" – Kyoko then shook her head… Making him sigh again – "Ok just get ready to school" – she then nodded before she noticed Sayaka there, who was a little surprised over the situation – "Maizono-san what are you doing here?" – Sayaka then smiled – "nothing much… I just came here with Makoto" – She said… and Kyoko looked suspicious at her.

"well, see you in class"

….

…

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter… I don't know what to add  
**

**So please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions (It will help me please)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Chapter 5: Time for your shots**

Makoto woke up and he stretched with a wide smile on his face - *Vacations are great*- he thought as he went to take a bath. This was his fourth day of vacations of his job as a reaper and he was enjoying it a lot… He no longer had to listen the hateful comments of the other coworkers, he didn't have to get wounded (to which even though he could heal… it still hurt), and he didn't have to kill anymore. And while he also knew it would not last forever… he was going to enjoy as much as possible

Makoto then took a quick bath and dressed himself before opening the door and seeing Sayaka there – "Morning Makoto-kun" – she greeted with a smile and he smiled back – "Morning Sayaka-san" – he said making her pout – "just Sayaka" – she said confusing Makoto – "just call me Sayaka" – she said forceful… Making the boy blush – "ok … Sayaka" – he said noticing he managed to make her blush… but also she smiled. The two of them then walked to eating lounge before they got their breakfast

As they were eating Sayaka noticed that Makoto drank some red pills, she had seen him time after time drinking them and was really curious – "Makoto… what are those? – she asked getting his attention – "Oh this. They are medicine for a sickness I have"- he said, surprising her – "is it serious?!" – she said worried for him. She looked straight a him and he smiled – "don't worry… it's not that serious… nothing this pill can't fix" – he admitted… while it was partially true… he couldn't deny he still wanted to drink blood. But he could control it – "Are you sure?" – she asked still worried and Makoto nodded. So, she let it slide – "Makoto" – they heard behind him and they saw Byakuya – "You do know what day is today… right?" – he asked confusing Makoto

"… umm Wednesday?" – he asked confused, making Byakuya sigh – "Makoto today is your scheduled check in with the doctor" – Makoto then looked surprised. He had forgotten… Every year, after his rescue, he had to go to a regular bi-annual check in, so they could verify he was still ok – "Ohh… Ok thanks I'll make sure I go after classes" – Makoto said to Byakuya… Who nodded and went to find his breakfast. Makoto then looked back front and saw Sayaka looking mad at him, surprising him

"you told me it wasn't serious" – she said mad – "well… it isn't?" – he said doubtful, but it only made her even madder – "If it isn't then why you have to go to the hospital for?!" – she screamed mad… getting everyone's attention whom all (except Junko) walked to him

"Naegi-kun are you sick?" – Asked Asahina worried- "was it my punch?" – Asked Nervously Mondo and everyone started talking at the same time all asking about his health. Making him even more nervous – "hey I'm ok… Is just a checkup" – he said blushing

"Is that sickness the reason your hair is brown and red?" – asked Leon managing to silence everyone… you see days ago Asahina had asked him how he died his hair… and Makoto answered it was his natural hair… Makoto smiled – "well… yes" – he admitted, and everyone looked surprised. They had never heard of a sickness that could actually change the color of hair – "What!" – they all screamed shocked surprising him- "What is the name of that sickness?" – asked Nervous Chihiro shocking Makoto, whom was now in a panic he didn't know what to say

"well… you see… the sickness name… is" – he said obviously panicked – "Makoto…could you please come here?"-they all heard Kyoko said from the door of the place… Makoto looked at this opportunity – "oh sure… Sorry guys I have to go" – he said trying, and failing, to not sound suspicious as he quickly walked to where Kyoko walked… making Celes, Sayaka, Junko and Mukuro suspicious

"Makoto you have to be more careful when you talk about your vampire side" – she scolded lightly making him embarrassed – "sorry… I didn't thought it would actually escalate like that" – Kyoko then sighed, it was then that she quickly looked around and pushed him into a the Janitors closet before she entered herself – "Kyoko what are you doing?" – he said confused and then looked surprised when he noticed Kyoko taking off her top – "You haven't drunk blood in a while so… you can drink mine" – She said getting closer… Makoto couldn't resist long and bit her. She could feel his fangs sinking deep into her neck making her moan a little… she didn't know why but she liked it. As Makoto was drinking she held his head gently into her arms

…..

….

After that moment the two of them walked out the broom closet, looking around making sure there was no one. Makoto looked at his cellphone and noticed the time – "Kyoko we are late" – he said nervous before he noticed she was breathing heavy and looked weak – "Kyoko are you ok?" – he asked nervous as she was trying to keep her ground – "I'm ok… just a little dizzy"- Makoto looked at her and sighed

"Hop on I'm taking you to the infirmary" – he said as he positioned himself to give her a piggy back ride – "No… I mean" – She started saying embarrassed – "come on Kyoko, we used to do this all the time when we were younger" – he said with a smile, showing his fanged teeth's and she nodded, before she hopped on his back and he started walking – "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" – he asked her as he was walking to the infirmary. She then blushed embarrassed and buried her face on his back – "well you wouldn't have bitten me if you knew" – she admitted. Makoto then sighed (while dense as fuck) Makoto knew that she always tried to hard for her friends – "Kyoko next time I will get mad" – he said calmly, and she felt embarrassed, but then she leaned on his back… it felt warm. What they didn't know was that Junko heard them

"Bite? That sounds interesting…What could it mean?"

…..

….

After the leaving Kyoko in the infirmary Naegi was told by the nurse to go to classes. After the classes ended (with their teacher being Kyosuke) Makoto was grabbing all his books when… he felt something weird on top of him… it felt squishy and – "So Naegi-kun when are we going to the hospital?" – Junko asked pressing her breast on top of his head… after he noticed this… it made his face turn red – "what do you mean?" – he asked as he was trying (and failing) and keeping his calm

"Hey what do you think you are doing to Makoto?"- Sayaka then said mad at Junko as she was walking to her … she had noticed what Junko was doing…and to be truthful was jealous she didn't think of it first – "oh I'm just talking with little Naegi-kun about going with him for his checkup"- She said shocking Makoto and surprising Sayaka

"What!?"- he then asked more panicked that he should had before he felt an eraser hit his head… he looked where it came from and noticed it was Byakuya whom had a face telling him to calm down. Makoto then looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him surprised. Junko on the other hand was smiling… now she was sure he was hiding something – "Makoto are you ok?" -Maizono asked him, seeing how panicked he sounded – "Yeah totally" – he said trying to calm himself

"so that means I can go with you right?" – Junko said with her childish persona…. Making Makoto sweat a lot – "…. sure?"- he said nervously Sayaka saw this and became jealous- "Then I'll go as well" – Sayaka said to Makoto looking directly at his red eyes – "Actually it sounds fun… let's all go"- Asahina said excited and everyone agreed – "Sure… why not?" – Makoto said as he was crying and Byakuya sighed

…

…..

Makoto and the other then walked out to the hospital… but when they got there they… well – "Makoto… are you sure is here?" – asked Maizono a little scared. The place didn't look like a hospital… it looked more like a weird evil experiment lab – "Yeah… that's where dr. Franken lives" – he said normally as him and Byakuya started walking to the place – "dude this place looks like one of those fucked up labs from horror movies" – Said Mondo as he started going as well – "it looks scary" – Said Asahina while Chihiro nodded scared it was then that Asahina looked a hand – "I can hold your hand if you are scared" – Naegi then said to her with a smile… making her blush – "umm… sure" – She said blushing before she held his hand… it felt warm… Sayaka noticed this and got jealous – "Makoto… I'm scared…" – but before she could finish Chihiro held his other hand crying in fear – "Please help me Naegi-san" – She begged. Seeing this made Sayaka even more jealous and made Hina a little mad – "you just help everyone don't you?" – she said as she pouted confusing Naegi

"wow Naegi… a girl in each arm, you really are a player" – Leon then said mocking him… making Makoto laugh a little. The others didn't know… but thanks to his vampire side he knew that Chihiro was actually a boy. But because he didn't know the reason why he would hide it… he decided to keep silence.

After they all entered Makoto let go of both of them after they saw inside it looked like a normal hospital – "Makoto-kun!" – they then all heard as an older blond woman tackled and hugged Makoto between her breasts. Making Sayaka, Mukuro, and Hina jealous and making the men blush over the size of her breasts – "How is my cute patient doing?" – she said holding him tightly

"I… I can't breathe… dr. Franken" – Naegi said before the doctor let him go – "Oh sorry… It's just that it's been so long since my cute patient came last time" – she said excited before she noticed everyone else – "and who are all this people" – she asked curious

"they are my classmates… guys this is dr. Franken Stine" – Naegi presented them… they then all bowed in respect. Maizono then looked this woman… while she was a little jealous of her bust size she needed to ask something more important – "Miss… I mean Dr. Franken… Is Makoto's sickness really serious?"- She asked worried at the doctor. The doctor then noticed what was happening, Makoto had lied about having a sickness in order to keep the fact that he was a vampire. She then smiled – "Don't worry, although he calls it a sickness it's actually a DNA Mutation and while it doesn't harm his body we need to test him and regulate it in order to prevent the possibility of harming him" – she said making Sayaka a little calmer

"well Makoto if you could, follow me to the next room and start your testing?" – Makoto nodded and started walking – "wait… can I accompany him?" – Asked Sayaka. Making everyone look at her. She then started blushing while everyone (except the dense Makoto) understood what was happening – "sure honey" – the doctor said. Junko then knew if she missed this chance she wouldn't be able to discover his secret – "Me and Mukuro too" -she said confusing everyone shocking Mukuro and making Sayaka a little mad – "uhm sure… come on in" – The doctor said before she stopped Makoto and whispered – "In order to keep it regulated go 50% your normal capacity" – Makoto nodded – "and which of this girls is your girlfriend?" -Makoto's face then turned red

"It's not like that!"

…..

…..

After they entered Junko, Sayaka and Mukuro sat down in chairs while the doctor looked at Makoto – "Ok Makoto shirt off" – she said Making Makoto blush – "actually could we not do that" – he said embarrassed and Franken smiled – "well in order to do the testing we need to be shirtless… come on I bet the girls want to see it" – she said teasingly making him more embarrassed Junko then smiled evilly – "Take it off… Take it off!" – she started shouting making him more embarrassed, while both Sayaka and Mukuro blushed. Makoto then took a hard breath and took his hoodie and shirt of… revealing (to the pleasure of the girls) his muscular body. Sayaka and the other girls looked surprised, they thought Makoto was a scrawny type of guy… not this well what Sayaka would call "Majestic piece of Man meat". Sayaka even started drooling over him and Mukuro wasn't far either Dr. Franken then placed a stethoscope on his chest – "Ok Makoto breath in" – she told him, and he followed and breathed in

"and now breath out" – And Makoto followed she then started writing something on her doctor's pad – "ok your breathing seems ok… now let's test your cardio" – she said pointing at a door. Since Makoto knew the protocol he walked to the door to the other side where a treadmill was a couple of nurses then prepared him by putting scanners on his body – "just do a 30 min run" – he heard from the speakers as they were watching behind the 2-side mirror Makoto then started running

"so how long you girls had a crush on Makoto" – the doctor said surprising and making blush both Mukuro and Sayaka… and making Junko disgusted… how dare she think that someone who would bring the end of society would fall for such a herbivore but she decided to keep the game as she turned into her childish persona – "well I fell for him the moment I met him"- she lied acting all lovely dovely and making the other two girls jealous. And while it tricked Mukuro and Sayaka it didn't trick Franken… this girl is planning something

"so, since when Makoto has been sick?"- Sayaka asked… Franken noticed the worried on her voice… this girl love Makoto… so cute- "well his mutation started when he was five. And actually, it doesn't change his structure, is mostly because of his reddish hair that we know about it. But because we don't know if it could bring side effects we use suppressant pills to control his mutation" – She lied… and while Junko knew she was lying… she was impressed over how good and calm she was

"so, what does that has to do with biting?"- asked Junko surprising everyone – "what?" – Franken asked…now more suspicious of Junko – "well I heard Makoto and Kyoko talking and she said that he bit her… she even looked really tired" – she said casting her suspicion while Mukuro and Sayaka heard everything – "Well Makoto and Kyoko have been friends since childhood… maybe they decided to take their relationship to the next kinky level" – she said. - *wow she is good*- thought Junko as she saw this woman lie to her. But knowing it was a lie only made her more interested in the truth. On the other hand, both Mukuro and Sayaka became extremely angry and jealous.

…

…

After an hour of testing where Naegi did: weights, swimming, blood test etc. He finally ended and they all left. Makoto felt happy, not only because his test result came good but because he also managed to keep his vampire side a secret. They were all walking back to the housing… Makoto then tired to talk to Sayaka but she just ignored him, surprising him.

After they all got to the housing they all said goodbye and walked to their rooms or to do their own things. Everyone except Sayaka and Naegi – "Sayaka… are you mad at me?" – he asked but she just ignored him…. _ "Makoto… what is your relationship with Kyoko?" – she then asked bluntly confusing him

"we are just childhood friends… why?" – Sayaka then looked into his eyes to see if he was serious – "are you sure?" – she asked getting closer and he nodded. She then looked directly into his pupils… she couldn't feel he was lying… he was to honest. But she also didn't want to ask him about the bite… maybe he had his reasons to not tell her, so she then smiled – "well then… I can do this"- She said confusing him until she jumped on him and she kissed him. At first, he was surprised but then he really got into it… returning the kiss as well. After they separated Makoto and Sayaka then looked at each other blushing – "well… bye" – she then said as she quickly went to her room… leaving Makoto there surprised, before he smiled and blushed

What he didn't know is that in the top of a building a wrinkly old man and a tall man dressed in black looked at Makoto – "well if it isn't my cute little Vampire"

….

….

 **Ok well this is the end of the chapter**

 **So, I had this idea to make this even more interesting to do**

 **To whom ever can tell me first what was Naegi's name in middle school will be able to make one change or add something to this fanfic permanently so Try if you like you have until the next chapter to participate**

 **Also Review if you liked it or hated it**

 **And Leave suggestions**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to a new chapter… and sadly… nobody won I mean… the closer there is is this:  
**

 **AwakeningFates chapter 5. Jun 2  
**

 **Makotos name was Kotaru. I wish you elaborated more on this. but whatevs**

 **Soo… I'm going to do this… for next chapter same rules but if nobody gets it AwakeningFates will be the winner… so enjoy**

…

… **..**

 **Chapter 6: Blood is thicker than water**

Makoto woke up with a smile on his face it has been a couple of days since his testing. He felt rather today it was a free day with no classes. And because he also didn't have to do his job as a reaper, he had planned that he would visit his family… He really missed his sister and his dad…and… his mom… well he did miss his mom… but after the accident… she had changed a lot. Thinking about it then looked sadly. Before he slapped his face with both of his hand. He couldn't feel depressed, he was happy he was going to see his family. But after he thought that he heard his stomach give a hard grumble – "Yeah I agree with you… I should go eat something first"

After he said that he then took a quick bath and dressed himself. Before he left to the dining room – "good morning Naegi-kun" – Said Asahina as she got closer to him with a bright smile. Ever since that day Asahina had been strangely close to Makoto… Making some of the other girls Jealous. Makoto then greeted everyone until Maizono and him looked at each other… Before they both looked away… their faces red with embarrassment. After the kiss they both couldn't see at each other… while they both liked it… none of them had the courage to actually do the job and ask the other out…so they both just blush like little kids. Kyoko on the other hand would find this always suspicious… what was happening between the two of them?

"Hey Naegi-kun?" – Hina said blushing a little and getting his attention – "Actually Sakura and I are going to the mall to buy some exercise equipment… do you want to accompany us?" – she said blushing. Making Sayaka, Mukuro and Sayaka really angry and jealous. But Makoto just smiled sadly – "Sorry Hina… but today I promise my family I would go visit them" – he said shocking both Byakuya and Kyoko… and making Hina a little disappointed – "oh… it's ok"

"But what if I promise you I'll go next time… no excuses" – Makoto said getting Hina's attention – "do you promise?" – She asked, and Makoto nodded. Hina then felt excited – "Ok it's a promise!" – she said excited making both Sayaka and Mukuro jealous. Kyoko then stood up quickly getting everyone's attention – "Makoto can you follow me?" – she ordered surprising him who nodded and followed her… while this happened Byakuya just sighed.

…

…..

"Makoto are you sure you want to go there?" – asked Kyoko as they got outside. Makoto then looked at her and noticed she had a worried face – "Sure… I'm sure Komaru and dad miss me a lot" – he said smiling before Kyoko looked sad at him- "and your mom?" – She asked, and she felt bad when she noticed she had made him feel a little sad – "I don't know… but either way I promised Komaru I would go" – Kyoko could feel how sad he looked - "well It's that's true at least you should bite me" – she said whispering- "That way you cannot go hungry"- Makoto then looked at her

"Thanks, but no… Normally I would drink it because your blood is strangely delicious" – He said making her blush embarrassed – "But I don't want to ruin your day… also I think our stalkers would find out" – he said, and Kyoko sighed. Thanks to their years of experience they had noticed that Junko, Sayaka and Mukuro (who because her training was actually the best hiding) actually followed them and were watching them from a distance – "I don't understand why they are following us?" – asked Kyoko a little mad and Makoto just rose his shoulder. Makoto then checked his cellphone – "Ohh I'm late" – he said before he started leaving surprising Kyoko – "but Makoto you haven't eaten breakfast!" – she said loudly as he was leaving – "I'll buy something on the road!" – he screamed as he ran – "See you later Kyoko!"- he screamed making Kyoko sigh – "I hope he will be ok"-she said worried for him

…..

….

After managing to get on time to take the bus, Makoto the stop near his house. After a 5 min walk he then got to his house. As he saw the driveway he noticed that his mother car wasn't there… and he knocked the door – "I'm going" – he heard on the other side before the door opened – "who is it…" – his dad asked before he looked at Makoto waving at him – "Hi dad"- His dad then let out a wide smile

"Makoto!" – he said happily hugging him… Makoto then smiled embarrassed – "Is been a while since he you came here… come on inside" – his father said, and Makoto nodded and followed him. After they entered they both sat – "So… How is school?" – he asked as he looked at his son

"well actually school is great… I met a lot of people in it" – He then started talking about school and his friends – "Ahh I Even have Sayaka Maizono as one of my classmates" – Naegi said surprising his father – "Sayaka Maizono? The Idol that Komaru is always talking about?" – he asked, and Makoto nodded, his father then looked at him with a teasing smile – "she is really, pretty being she?" – He said making Makoto blush… - "it's not like that" -he said embarrassed before his father took a serious tone

"and how is your job?" – he asked him making Makoto serious as well – "It's been well, ghouls are still really easy to kill… but to tell you the truth right now I'm taking a vacation" – Makoto explained making his father nodded – "to be truthful when they told me about you becoming a vampire and becoming a Ghoul hunter I wanted to argue to let you live like a normal kid… but your determination to stop the ghouls actually convinced me to let you go" – he said and Makoto smiled sadly

"actually, I too want to live like a normal person… but the ghoul spread came from my blood… and I have to stop it" – he said, and his father looked at him – "Makoto… it's not your fault… What they did to you was monstrous" – Makoto the smiled – "Maybe so… but I have the power to stop it… so nobody has to suffer like me" – he said, and his father looked sadly at him. They then heard the door opening

"Dad we are home" – they heard Komaru as they entered the with bags of groceries. It was then that Komaru then looked at her brother – "Oni-Chan!" – she screamed excited as she jumped and hugged her brother – "Hi Komaru… how are you?" – he asked as he pet her head and she purred in happiness, she liked being petted by him – "I been great, school has been easy, and fun" – she said as she hugged him tightly. Makoto then smiled softly as his sister kept hugging him

"What is that thing doing here?" – they then all heard before they looked at Makoto's mom… when he looked at her… he felt in pain, her eyes, her eyes showed the same level of hatred than his coworkers. – "Honey what are you saying… that is no way to talk to our son" – Makoto's father scolded with a little anger – "Son… what son? My son died when he was 4… This monster is not my son"- She said angry his mother then looked at Komaru – "Komaru stop touching that… it will hurt you" – she said angrily and coldness on her voice making Komaru scared and let go Makoto. Makoto looked sadly and scared

"Mom… Is… me" – he tried to say before he looked at her and he felt afraid… you see working so long with people that hated him and mixed with his supernatural abilities he actually became able to read people wavelengths… and right now… hers where angry – "SHUT UP YOU MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" – she said enraged making everyone scared except Makoto's father

"Martel that's enough!" – screamed Naegi's father shocking his wife. She then looked angrily at all of them and walked to another room. His father then sighed – "sorry about that Makoto" – he said looking at his now saddened two children – "It's ok dad… I mean… no biggy" – he said trying to smile but everyone knew it was forced… Making his father sigh again – "Hey kids how about we order a pizza? I mean I don't think your mother would want to make dinner" – Komaru and Makoto then smiled a little and nodded. His father then went to get the phone and called the pizza place

As they waited Makoto and Komaru looked at each other – "I'm sorry"-Komaru then said surprising and confusing him - "why are you apologizing?"- he asked her, and she looked sadly at the floor – "I don't know why mom feels that way but it's not fair how she treats you" – She said, and Makoto pet her head – "it's ok Komaru… The way mom thinks of me is something only she can decide… after all is her feelings" – Komaru looked how calm his brother was and it made her feel worse… how many people treated him like that, so he can be this accustomed – "Ohh I forgot to tell you something!" – he said getting excited and confusing her

"guess who a classmate of mine is?" – he said making her even more confused – "Sayaka Maizono!" – He said making her eyes widen – "REALLY?!" – She then said excited as she stood up – "Are you lying Oni-chan?" – He then pulled his phone and searched a selfie he and Sayaka took together – "It's really her!" – she then said taking the phone from his hands and looking at it directly – "Oni-chan you have to present her to me!" - she then said excited as she jumped up and down in excitement, making him smile – "I promise that next time I'll see if she comes with me" – he said making her smile

After that they just kept talking. Until they heard the doorbell ringing – "Hey kids can you please answer that? It's probably the pizza"- Makoto and Komaru then looked at each other and started laughing as they started walking to the door, not knowing that inside the kitchen their parents were fighting

"How can you call that thing your child Minato?" – Martel asked to her husband – "Our son died when he was kidnapped at 4 years old" – She said making Minato mad – "how can you say that when our son is right there… he suffered so much during those years of kidnapping… how can you just reject him?!" - he asked making her mad

"That Thing is not my son…. My son was a cute boy who was taken from us… that Vampire freak has no relation with me… I'll never accept it" – She said her eyes enraged… Minato knew that there was no way to change her mind

While they fought Makoto and Komaru finally got to the door – "what kind of pizza you think it is?" – Komaru asked while drooling and they opened the door. As the door opened Makoto's eyes started to widen…. Dr. Tsesuna and a Hooded man were there – "Hi… my cute lab rat" – Tsesuna said with a smile.

In less than half a second Makoto pushed away Komaru with his left arm as he blocked the attack of the hooded man with his right… he underestimated him since his strength managed to break his arm and send him flying with a sonic boom breaking every single wall until he ended in the backyard

As he flew back he noticed that the hooded Ghoul dashed to him, so he quickly did a backflip landing on the ground before he dodged his attack by jumping back, noticing that the ghoul had a mutated claw and kicked him as he did another backflip – "ONI-CHAN!" – Komaru screamed as her and their parents ran to the back – "Makoto are you ok?" – screamed his father before they both noticed his broken arm – "I'm ok… just don't get closer..." – Makoto said still looking at the hooded ghoul – "what was that? His skin feels hard" – he mumbled ad he looked at him

"do you like it my cute lab rat?"- Tsetsuna said as he slowly walked to the backyard – "Tsesuna… You fucking bastard" – Makoto said enraged shocking his family members… they had never seen Makoto like that – "aww that's the face I remember… you look just like when I turned you into your beautiful being" – Tsesuna said shocking Makoto's family. It was him he was the man that kidnapped Makoto and tortured him, Makoto then quickly looked at his family before barely dodging the ghoul – "don't worry my cute lab rat… I have no interest in your family… so please concentrate on your target" – he said as Makoto kept dodging the attacks

"Son… grab this" – Makoto's father screamed before throwing to him a Katana. And Naegi quickly grabbed it- "Hey you try and catch me!" – Makoto then screamed before Jumping on top of the house running away jumping in-house and house. The Ghoul then looked at him and followed him

"I see by doing this you reduce causalities" – Dr. Tsesuna said thoughtfully - "wait!" – screamed Komaru to him – "are you the man who kidnapped my brother?" – she screamed angry-making Tsesuna smile – "sorry but I can't answer you"- and from his lab coat a jetpack appeared before he flew following Makoto and his ghoul

…

…..

Sakura and Hina where walking in the park they had just bought training equipment. Sakura had noticed that Hina was a little bit silent – "Sakura… can I tell you a secret?" – Hina asked her confusing Sakura – "Of course Hina… You are my best friend… you can tell me anything" – Hina then smiled over that

"well… I think I like Naegi-kun" – Hina said as she was blushing surprising Sakura – "really?" – Sakura said confused… she knew Naegi was a good person, but she couldn't find a reason why would she like him – "well I mean I…" – and just as she was going to say more Sakura felt danger and Quickly pulled Hina as something fell into the ground making a hole

"Dammit, my ribs are broken" – Naegi complained as he stood, and blood came from his mouth, he then looked left and noticed both Hina and Sakura looking at him in shock – "Naegi-kun?" – Hina asked what was happening? Why was him hurt. Makoto didn't know what to answer, but then both him and Sakura felt a bloodthirst – "Hina, Sakura-san be careful!" – Makoto screamed as another thing fell from the sky making another hole and a shockwave of air and dust appeared

After Hina managed to see again she looked at the cause and her eyes widened – "what…. What is that?" – she asked afraid as she saw the claw. Hina then looked at Sakura who also was afraid – "you two… leave" – Makoto said shocking the girls – "don't worry I'll protect you" – he then said smiling at both of them and they both ran. Naegi then finally unsheathed the Katana his dad had given him and looked surprised over the refined blade. He knew his father used to do Kendo, but this blade looked beautiful. Makoto then looked with determination to the ghoul – "I will kill you"

The Ghoul dashed, and Makoto did the same swinging the blade…. And sliced off his claw – "was that enough?" – Makoto asked before he noticed that his claw healed instantly – "Guess not" – They then started attacking, Makoto quickly dodging the claw and attacking with his blade, his body felt like iron. Tsesuna was looking from the sky and smiled – "that won't be enough little rat. This Ghoul ability is to reinforce his own body… a simple blade won't cut him" – Makoto then jumped back and sheathed his blade, before taking a position – "what is he doing?" – Makoto was not moving, and the ghoul had dashed to him

…..

….

Flashback Makoto 4 years old

Makoto was in his father dojo looking at him the training he looked impressed over what his father was able to do, Minato then noticed how his son looked at him in awestruck and smiled – "Makoto do you like swordsmanship?" – he asked his son who nodded excited, Minato then smiled – "Someday I will teach you Moonlight style swordsmanship… but you are still too young" – he said petting his head – But I guess I can teach you this technique" – he said taking a position – "This techniques name is…"

…

…..

"Moonlight style … New moon slash!" – Naegi said quickly unsheathing his blade. And a wind shockwave appeared. After that everything stopped and Tsesuna looked confused over the dust covering them – "what are you doing attack him!" – he ordered the Ghoul before his eyes widened, one by one the trees started falling one by one and half of the ghoul fell to the ground Makoto had managed to slice him in half. Tsesuna then smiled – "Amazing Little Rat… you never stop surprising me" – he said before he left

Makoto on the other hand felt tired, his body felt heavy, he dropped his sword and fell to the ground unconscious. Just as this happened Kyoko and Byakuya got there with Hina and Sakura. Both Hina and Sakura were shocked over the destruction. But Kyoko dashed to Makoto – "Makoto!"

….

…..

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **Like I Said on the beginning the competition still stands… and if not… well AwakeningFates start thinking in what you want to add or change in the story as your prize**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **Well, I guess… nobody wins…  
**

**Enjoy**

 **Lemon**

… **..**

…

 **Chapter 7: The detective cracks the case**

Makoto woke up the next day in a hospital bed. As he opened his eyes, he then quickly closed then because of how bright it looked – "Ugh dammit" – he complained before he felt someone tackle and hug him in his bed. He didn't saw her but he knew who it was – "Kyoko I'm ok" – he said before the hugging girl looked at him –"how can you say that after you got wounded and fainted?" – she said looking mad and worried at him and he smiled – "hey you know I can't die" – he said as a joke but quickly noticed his mistake when she looked angry at him – "that is not a joke!" – She said mad and Makoto sighed while petting her head

"sorry… but I promise I'm ok" -he said gently, and she looked at him suspiciously – "promise?" – and he nodded making her smile – "I'm glad" – she said smiling making him blush… he had never seen her this cute from so close. He couldn't stop staring at her

Just then the door opens loudly – "Naegi-kun you are amazing!" – Said Hina excited as she entered the room and looked starstruck at him, surprising him – "Thanks?" – he said confused and Sakura entered – "Sorry Naegi-kun… Byakuya just finished explaining to us about the ghouls"- She said surprising Makoto…Byakuya then entered the room – "Don't worry I just told them about the Ghouls and the Reapers" – He explained calming him a little

"You are like a real superhero!" – Hina said excited and Makoto laughed embarrassed. It was the first time anybody had called him a Hero – "I'm not a hero Hina… I just hunt ghouls" – he said, and she shook her head – "you are like Van Hellsing and he was a hero… you are amazing!" – she said and Makoto blushed. Kyoko then looked at them a little Jealous – "but you are amazing as well Hina… Most people would be really afraid of what happened, yet you are so calm… you are so strong" – he said honestly making Hina blush while smiling. Kyoko looked really jealous – "That's enough… Makoto has to rest" – She said with a little anger on her voice surprising Hina and Makoto. Sakura then walked to Hina – "she is right we should let Naegi-kun rest. Yesterday he must be really tired" – Hina then nodded – "Bye Naegi-kun take care" – she said softly, and Makoto smiled making her blush before they both left the room"

"Hero" – Makoto then said thinking about it and Kyoko and Byakuya looked at him – "I wish it was so easy to become a hero" – he said thinking and they both looked at each other – "well it's not like I really cared that much about being a hero" – he admitted before he looked at the ceiling – "after all Heroes don't kill" – Kyoko looked sadly at him. She knew since they were young that the way people treated Makoto wasn't fair. If it was anybody else they would probably take their new powers and immortality to use it for their own benefits, yet Makoto wasn't like that, he spent blood, sweat, and tears into helping others and still just received kicks and hate from the people he saved – "Makoto" – she said softly making him look at her curiously – "How can you do it?" – she asked and he looked confused at her – "How can you stand being treated like that?"- she said and Byakuya looked surprised at her. A long time ago both of them had promised that because Makoto never reacted over being mistreated by others they would try their best to ignore it and never mention it… yet now Kyoko was asking directly at him

"Wow, you finally asked… You been holding on that one for a while?" – he said smiling surprising both of them – "You knew?" – Byakuya asked and he nodded – "Of course I noticed but since you were trying hard not to talk about it I tried it as well" – he said, and they looked surprised at him

"To be honest… I actually don't like Humanity"- he said smiling calmly, shocking them – "They are greedy, envious, hateful and a lot of other things"- Both Byakuya and Kyoko looked sadly – "but the people I love and cherish are humans, and I don't want any harm to them… and I bet there's a lot of good people who I have yet to meet… so If by hunting one ghoul I can save at least one person… and protect the ones I care for then it's ok… even if they hate me by knowing my secret" – He said but it made Kyoko and Byakuya smiled

Then Byakuya's phone started ringing and Byakuya took it – "Hello? That's today? Ok I'll get there in an hour" – he said getting everyone else confused – "It was HQ I have to report the ghoul of yesterday. So, I have to leave" – he then looked at Kyoko – "Make sure he doesn't move too much. His healing factor is working but after all the injuries he received he shouldn't be ok for a couple of days" – Kyoko nodded, and Makoto pouted

"I'm not a kid Byakuya" – he said pouting and Byakuya smiled – "Then stop acting like one" – he joked before leaving the room leaving the two of them alone and closing and locking the door, so nobody would bother Makoto while resting. After he left then the room got quiet for a while – "So Kyoko how the school is going for… What are you doing!?" – Makoto then said shocked and blushing as he saw Kyoko undressing. Kyoko then looked at him her face flushed red – "well you had told me before that when you heal you get hungry… so I thought maybe I could give you some of my blood" – she said embarrassed as she walked close to him – "But should we do it? Last time we almost got discovered" – he said trying to not look at her almost naked body – "Makoto… am I cute?"- she then said surprising him as he looked at her – "I know that I'm too serious, and because of my burnt hands normally people would think there are ugly so… I don't think I'm cute" – she admitted before she felt Makoto quickly grab her in a hug

"Makoto?" – she asked confused she then shivered as she felt Makoto licking her neck – "Makoto!" – she moaned feeling him, Makoto then smirked – "That's a cute moan Kyoko" – she then blushed as she heard him, and he pulled her down pinning her to the bed. She looked shocked and embarrassed as to this – "you are so cute Kyoko" – He then said staring directly at her and she just blushed – "So since you offered yourself to me don't regret it" – he said as his fangs grew bigger and bit her, feeling his fangs sink into her neck Kyoko moaned a little. She hadn't noticed before you she had started to get addicted to his bite. It felt so good

After the bite Makoto looked at Kyoko, she was breathing heavily under him and leaking a little blood from her neck, she looked so cute… So tasty. Makoto then looked at Kyoko, like a hunter looks at its prey. Kyoko was shocked when she felt Makoto lips on hers. At first, she was shocked but then she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She loved him… she loved him since that day he saved her… the day she got her scars.

After the kiss, Makoto just kept staring at her – "Sorry… I couldn't hold it anymore" – he said making her blush, before noticing the position they were. He was on top of her and she had already taken out her blouse she was only wearing her underwear. He then blushed and tried to pull out, but Kyoko held him in place – "it's ok… you can continue" – she said her face flush red, Makoto then looked surprised – "Makoto… I love you…. So, for you… I can handle it. I can do anything for you" – Makoto was shocked. In his life, he had heard time after time how a lot of people hated him… but now… hearing someone loved him. Makoto then kissed her again and they both started making out. Makoto then grabbed her breast and Kyoko moaned as they kissed. He then opened her bra revealing her breasts. Kyoko at first tried her best to hide them but Makoto moved her hands – "You don't have to hide anything you are beautiful Kyoko" – he said before kissing her in the neck wound and trailing his kisses all the way to her breasts. And while he was doing this she just moaned more and more. Kyoko then noticed the bulge on his pants – "Makoto you can let it out" – she said blushing and he nodded taking off his pajama shirt. Kyoko then blushed over his naked well-built body – "is this what you wanted to see?" – he said teasingly making her blush. – "No… what I want is…"

"Then I want to see more of you" – he said with a smirk and her face went red. She had never seen this side of his before… he was so dominant, and she liked it. Kyoko then took off her skirt showing her panties that were matching the color of her bra. Makoto then looked and noticed she was wet – "Kyoko this is not what I want to see" – he then whispered in her ear making her tremble – "O…ok"- she said starting to take off her panties, but he stopped her – "It's not that… what I want is the real you" – He said taking off one of her gloves. She looked afraid and hid her hand – "No! It's ugly" – she said afraid. But Makoto slowly took her hand - "Kyoko… nothing of you is ugly" – he said sincerely while looking at her eyes. She looked back and blushed. She had felt it before, this stare, this stare that made it look like he was staring directly at her soul, he then smiled – "Didn't you say you do anything for me?" -He said slowly kissing her hand gently and somehow it made her moan more – "Makoto please do me!" – she begged, and he smiled

"Whatever you want my princess" – He said pulling out his dick and teasing her. Kyoko looked surprised over his size, he was huge… would it really fit? – "Kyoko we can stop now if you want" – Makoto said but she quickly shook her head – "No… it's ok" – She said, and Makoto nodded before pushing it in. Kyoko then held the pain when she felt his lips on hers. His kisses, his bites, his body… they were so addicting.

After waiting for her to get accustomed Makoto started moving slowly and she started moaning – "Makoto… it feels good" – she moaned as he kept moving, she had never felt a type of pleasure like this before – "Makoto… you can go faster" – she said, and Makoto's mind went into overdrive. Makoto then started going faster and harder. Making her moan more and more

"Makoto! Makoto! Please go faster! Deeper!" – she begged, and he complied going as fast and deep as he could, and she moaned harder and louder – "Kyoko are you sure you want to moan so hard? We are in a hospital… people will listen to your moans" – he teased her, and he noticed how she got tighter and came

"But… it feels so good… aww… You are making me feel so good" - she moaned. And her tightness made him feel closer – "Kyoko I… almost cumming!" – he said, and she kissed him – "It's ok… you can come inside" – she said and kissed him – "I want to feel all of you" – hearing her say that he couldn't hold it anymore. And let it all out inside her making her moan and come as well.

….

….

After they finally rested Kyoko then looked at Makoto with lovely eyes and hugged his arm – "Makoto I love you" – she said and then noticed that his whole body went red – "I…I…. I…. I Love …. You…. too" -he said embarrassed, surprising her. Where did the confident version go? Seeing him like that, she then started giggling

"Makoto you are so cute!"

…

…

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter. And like I said before since nobody answered nobody won… except for AwakeningFates. So, if you want to change anything about the Story or add anything**

 **PM me so I can talk to you**

 **Well I have nothing else to add**

 **Please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the New chapter**

 **To the Winner**

 **AwakeningFates**

 **Congrats So now what you sent me will now be official**

 **Awakening Fates: (Oh s***, I "won".**

 **Only thing I'd want to do for the story is for Makoto and Sayaka to stay together)**

 **But… sadly not this chapter… well, maybe a little.  
**

 **Enjoy**

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 8: Before BIHP part II**

Makoto (6 years old) woke up weakly his face showing his lack of soul, his body weaken and looking like e dried skeleton. He did the same routine he had been doing for the past year. First, he checked his right leg… then his right arm… next his left arm… everything was in place. He then tried to stand, while holding his nightstand. After he finally stood up, Makoto then quickly lose his balance and fell to the ground, hitting him in the face. Makoto then looked at his legs and noticed that his left leg was missing… he had forgotten… they cut it off yesterday

You see after finally turning into a vampire Makoto was experimented every day. They wanted to test how immortal he was. One day they cut his arms, another day they would tear his innards. Some days they would take his heart, and sometimes they would take his head off. It was to the point that he no longer felt pain… Makoto then noticed that the door opened and a couple of men and Dr. Tsesuna entered – "good morning my cute vampire how are you feeling?" – he asked to the broken-down Makoto who just looked at him not answering. Dr. Tsesuna then looked at his missing leg with curiosity – "well your leg is taking more time to heal than last time… could it be the lack of food?" – he asked. After all other than torturing and slicing him apart, they have also been starving him without food or even blood for experimentation. Dr. Tsesuna then looked at one of his guards – "take him" – the guard then nodded and tied a leash on his neck and pulled him up almost choking him and they pulled him outside. They then started walking to another room as Makoto was gasping trying his best to breath – "Impressive" – said Tsesuna as they walked, and he looked at Makoto – "a normal child would have his neck broken or he would choke to death but somehow he is able to stay alive even when he doesn't even oxygen

After a while they finally got on front of an iron door… the other guard then opened it and the first one threw Makoto inside. After he fell Makoto started coughing hard as he regained his breath. As he coughed Makoto then looked around the room noticing a small girl (not older than 3) crying in fear – "I see you saw your meal" – he said shocking Makoto who looked at the scared small child

Makoto then shook his head and started dragging himself outside before one of the guards kicked him in – "Ohh my guinea pig, you don't have to be scared what is in front of you is only food" – he said calmly before snapping his fingers/ One of the guards then walked inside and walked to the child with a knife who tried to escape to no avail. Makoto then saw with terrified eyes, how the guard grabbed the kid and slit his throat and the kid dropped dead in the ground. Makoto felt nauseous, but his stomach was too empty to throw up.

But after a couple of second Makoto felt a warm delicious smell pulling him in. He then slowly turned his head and noticed the warm blood pouring from his neck. His heart then started pounding. The warm red plasma-like liquid was filling the floor. He couldn't resist it anymore as he drags himself to the kid. He hated himself for even thinking like that… but he was so hungry

Makoto then bowed to the level of the kid and the intense smell of the blood brought out the feral hunger in him. Makoto then licked the blood on the floor. It felt so warm… so gentle… so delicious. Makoto then lost it and decided to bite the corpse and started drinking her blood

Tsesuna then looked and grinned – "feeling hungry?" – he joked as he saw tears falling from Naegi's eyes while he drank the blood. While it tasted marvelous, his guilt got the better of him. But to the surprise of the guards and the interest of the Dr. Makoto's leg grew immediately after drinking – "Well done my cute guin…"

*BOOM*

They all then felt a huge shake on the floor and the whole place now shining red as the alarm sounded – "what is happening?!" – asked the Dr. to one of his guards as he pulled his radio to listen - "We are under attack!" – he said surprising them – "the Togami corporation has found our base and it's trying to bring us down" – Tsesuna then looked angry before he gave a hard breath – "tell our people to try and save everything we can… and for you two. The guinea pig is your main priority" – he said pointing at Makoto with his cane before he started to leave – "where are you going, sir?" – Dr. Tsesuna then looked at them – "I have to go get my research. Don't let the guinea pig out of your sight" – he said, and he left. The two guards then looked at each other. One of them then pulled out his gun while the other one grabbed forcefully Makoto's arm and pulled him

…..

…..

"are you sure you should be here Kijo?" – Asked Jin as they infiltrated the base with their elite squad – "isn't the boss supposed to stay away from problems?" -Kijo then looked directly at Jin – "No… This was something my father started… I have to finish it Myself. Now that Even I have a kid… I don't want those children to feel that pain anymore" – he said with a stern look surprising Jin before he smiled – "then let's finish it" – he said

While the teams of reapers infiltrated the base Jin, Kijo and some other people were dealing with helping the still living children get out. And while some of them had injuries most of them were ok – "Here, Follow the line, don't worry we'll take you back to your parents" – Kijo said surprising Jin. It was then that Jin felt someone pulling his pants softly and turned around seeing a small girl looking at him with pleading eyes – "Please help him?" – she said getting the attention of both of them – "who is him?"- Jin asked but she just shook her head – "I don't know his name… but I have seen him… they are always hurting him bad" – she said crying surprising both of them. Jin then helped her calm before Kijo looked at the other helpers – "Take care of the children, Jin and I are going to deal with something"- he said before Jin guided the girl to the helpers and they both left

Jin and Kijo then walked through the hallway searching around while the guards and the reapers when they noticed a couple of men dragging a soulless kid who was not resisting – "Stop!" – said Jin getting Kijo's and the guard's attention who started running away with Makoto. Quickly followed by Jin and Kijo.

They all started running as he dragged Makoto. Kijo then quickly pulled his gun but was stopped by Jin – "Kijo stop… what if you hit the kid?" – Jin said. While this was happening, Makoto was just looking around… his eyes cold and soulless, like he didn't care what happened to him. But in a quick flash of light, he noticed Kijo and Jin… their eyes…. Their eyes, unlike the adults he had seen before, they were not cold. Makoto didn't know why he did it, but he struggled and pulled himself free before running to where Jin and Kijo where, surprising everyone

"that damn brat!" – screamed one of the guards – "Shoot him! We can carry the body later" – he screamed and the other one with his gun out, then aimed at Makoto to the shock of Jin and Kijo – "Kid… duck!" – screamed Kijo before the guard unloaded his whole magazine on Makoto, who fell to the ground limp. The other then started running in order to retrieve Makoto's body when he himself got shot in his face. The other guard then looked for a couple of seconds at Kijo who was now pointing at him – "Big mistake" – and Kijo shot him

Jin quickly then ran to the boy to see if he was ok. But seeing his bloody body on the ground he felt an intense pain – "God Dammit!" – he screamed as he punched the ground angry – "dammit he was right there… why couldn't we save him?" – Kijo felt the same regret until his eyes widened in shock

Jin then felt a small hand petting his head. He then looked confused and noticed Makoto was petting his head… Seeing this his eyes widened. And the three of them just stayed silent in surprise. After a couple of seconds Jin noticed that, unlike his shirt, his body had no bullet wounds – "are you ok?"- asked Jin, not believing what he saw. The kid didn't answer… he just nodded – "are you sure?" – he asked, and Makoto nodded again

"ok… I guess?"

…..

…..

"So, he is a success?" – asked Jin as both he and Kijo, looked at Makoto behind a one-way mirror silently playing with a ball – "are you sure?" – he asked him. And Kijo nodded – "the scientists we managed to capture, explained about the process, the number of failed test subjects. And what have they done to this kid" – he said before reading from a clipboard – "dismemberment, torture, starvation, organ transplants and even more and more horrific painful punishments" – he explained while Jin looked more and angrier – "if it wasn't because of the success, he would have died horribly at least 20 times… no wonder he no longer talks" – Kijo said trying his best to not get angry… while Jin looked furious – "this poor child… how much did he have to suffer?"

As he said this they heard the door to their room open and saw enter Sinon Yukisa (Jin's wife) with Kyoko and Byakuya, the moment Kyoko saw her dad, she smiled and ran to him hugging him – "Honey? what are you doing here?" – Jin asked as he pulled Kyoko up – "well we were walking near here as I was babysitting the kids and we decided to visit" – she said before she looked to the window – "wait isn't that Naegi-kun? He disappeared 7 months ago" – she asked surprised surprising both the men – "how do you know him?" – asked Jin when Sinon looked at Jin – "well he used to be in Kyoko's class before he disappeared" – she explained – "why is he here?" – she asked. Jin then let down Kyoko who walked to Byakuya. And Jin then explained to Sinon what happened… Sinon then looked shocked as she heard all of this in shock

"So… what are you going to do to him?" – asked Sinon a little scared over their answer… they then looked at each other – "we don't know. We never expected this" – as they kept thinking they heard something weird in Makoto's room

"Hi, I'm Kyoko and this is Byakuya… what's your name" – asked Kyoko to Makoto

….

…

While their parents talked about really boring things she couldn't understand. Kyoko decided that she and Byakuya were going to talk to the boy. Kyoko then walked to Byakuya – "hey Byakuya let's go play with that boy" – she said and Byakuya looked confused – "Don't you see we can't… there's a reason he is locked up, we have to stay here" – Byakuya said and Kyoko sighed- "that's boring… well I'm going" – She said and she started walking to the door connecting to Makoto's room – "Kyoko you can't do that"- Byakuya said before following him. Kyoko then opened the door and entered followed by Byakuya. Makoto then noticed them entering and looked at them confused

"Hi, I'm Kyoko and this is Byakuya… What's your name?" – she asked, but Makoto didn't answer… he just looked at them confused, making Kyoko a little mad – "hey you have to answer" – she said mad but Makoto didn't answer - "Kyoko…maybe he doesn't talk, because he can't" -Byakuya said and Kyoko looked surprised – "so he is a mute?" – she asked but Byakuya just rose his shoulders – "well, either way, let's play!" –she said as she pulled Makoto up who pulled no resistance

Kijo, Jin, and Sinon looked surprised as the three children started playing… or what it looked like playing. While Kyoko and Byakuya played Makoto just looked at them playing – "maybe we should let him walk outside" – Sinon said surprisingly both adults – "What do you mean? We can't let him outside… we don't know what he could do"- Kijo said while Sinon kept looking at the kids – "well, he doesn't look so harmful" – she said smiling – "Maybe if he gets out he would open more to us… after all apparently, he thrust both of you"-she said while they both looked at each other… after all she was right. Makoto did go to them when the crisis happened

Maybe they could give it a try

…

…..

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Please leave reviews, questions or suggestions if you want**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey… Sorry for taking a little long…**

 **But other than college and studying. I had to put my full concentration on UHA (Ultimate Highschool Assassin) since it was its anniversary**

 **But now I'm back**

… **.**

…

 **Chapter 9: Play the music of the night**

 **...**

Makoto finally returned to school after a couple of days. His wounds had finally healed and were ready to go back to school. When Makoto finally entered, he was quickly surrounded by every student (except for those who knew his identity as a reaper) and they all started talking at the same time

"Naegi-kun! Are you ok?!" -asked Sayaka nervously as she checked on Naegi's body surprising the boy over her boldness – "Sayaka I'm ok… I was just sick for a couple of days" – he said trying to calm everyone. Naegi then felt Leon hit his back – "that's great… you should have seen Mondo… he was nervous that the punch he gave you had given you brain damage" – Mondo then aimed his punch at him – "Hey! That's not true!" – he said… but Makoto had noticed that he was blushing a little bit

"I'm ok… I promise" – he said smiling… but truthfully he found it awkward most of it… he wasn't accustomed to seeing people smiling. Makoto then noticed someone was looking at him and noticed it was Kyoko. They both then looked at each other before they both blushed and quickly looked away. Their faces red with embarrassment, something both Sayaka and Mukuro didn't let escape their gaze. After that night… they both hadn't talked much…. Not because something bad happened… but because both of them enjoy it so much that they both felt embarrassed over it

"Naegi-kun are you sure you are ok? Your face is red" – Chihiro then said confused and a little worried. Makoto then rose her hands quickly and shook her head – "no… I'm ok… just a little tired" – he said trying to calm himself.

Sayaka then looked at Kyoko suspiciously who was blushing… what had happened between them - *could it be? * - she thought as the worst scenarios appeared on her head – "Makoto!"- Sayaka then said forcefully surprising him – "Yes Maizono-san?" – he said, but before he could do anything else she then jumped onto him

And kissed him

Everyone then looked in shock as Maizono started making out with Makoto…. Especially Kyoko and Mukuro whom both looked mad at Maizono. And while in surprise, Makoto couldn't deny that kissing Sayaka… felt strangely really good. Makoto's eyes then started to close, when his eyes opened wide open.

In one quick move he then pushed Sayaka away. Sayaka looking surprised at his reaction until she fell to the ground – "why did you do that?" – she asked hurt over his action when she looked at him and Sayaka's and everyone's eyes widened

Naegi's cheek was bleeding and behind him was a dagger stuck into the wall with a note. Sayaka then noticed Makoto's wound and walked near him – "Makoto… are you ok?"- she asked worried over his wound, and everyone asked as well – "It's ok… just a simple cut" – he said covering it with his hand… he could already feel the wound closing… and he couldn't let them know

'Here" – Byakuya said walking to them and giving him a band-aid (which Makoto quickly put in his cheek) – "That was some quick thinking" – Byakuya said making Makoto laugh embarrassed – "actually It was pure luck, I felt a cold breeze in my back and it scared me so much I actually ended pushing her by accident" – he lied

"wow that was really lucky" – said Leon as most of them believed the lie – "I guess so… I'm just glad Maizono-sand didn't end hurt" – he said sincerely before offering his hand to help her out – "I'm sorry I pushed you" – He said apologetically. Sayaka then blushed but pouted – "That was really mean of you Makoto… my butt now hurts" – she pouted before holding his hand – "But thanks for saving me" – she said as Makoto pulled her up – "It just made me love you even more" – She said sincerely and bluntly surprising everyone and making Kyoko, Mukuro and even Hina( a little), Jealous

Inside Maizono's head

*I'm not going to lose against any of you* - she thought as she smiled

"Ok everything is nice and all but what about the note in the knife?" – Asked Celes. Everyone then remembered. Makoto then looked at the note and took it before reading it really confused and surprised - "what happened?" – Asked Hifumi confused over his face

"Maizono-san… your fans are insane" – he said as he turned around the note for all to read it said

"How dare you Kiss the lips of that monster… You are only mine. I will not share you. And If I can't have you… I will kill you"

"what does he mean monster? Makoto is really attractive" – said Maizono mad as Hina, Mukuro and Kyoko nodded

…..

…..

After that weird moment the teacher then entered the classroom, and everyone then decided to simply ignore what just happened. After being in Hope's Peak for a while, strange things like that just happened a lot, and Sayaka was just accustomed to crazy fans like him. But while everyone just decided to ignore it, Makoto and to some concern Kyoko and Byakuya couldn't let it out of their minds… The way the word monster was written in the note… it felt so similar to how he had heard it before time after time.

On the other hand, Mukuro and Junko were more interested in Makoto. How did he notice the knife flying to them? Was it really luck? Maybe it was… after all not even Mukuro with her Super Soldier abilities had noticed it. Yeah… it had to be luck

After the classes ended Sayaka was gathering her things when she noticed someone near her, She then looked up and noticed Makoto smiling at her – "Hay Sayaka want to go out?" – he asked smiling… and just like that it was like time stopped and everyone looked shocked at him… especially Sayaka who's eyes widened… was this really happening? Did the kiss actually work? – "I mean is nothing fancy, I'm just going to the city to buy myself a game… and wanted to know if you want to come as well?" – he asked, making her giggle and making him blush – "sure I want to go" – she said with a smile. Everyone then just returned to what they were doing, and as both of them walked out of the classroom, Byakuya and Kyoko looked at them

"are you sure is ok?" – Byakuya asked Kyoko, knowing her feelings for the brown-reddish hair luckster, Kyoko then just sighed – "it's ok… if he is right… she could be in serious danger" – she said calmly

…

….

Makoto and Sayaka were both walking in the city. And we're both talking and smiling - *I'm actually going out with Makoto* - Sayaka thought as she smiled and talked with Makoto, she then looked a little confused - *going out…. Going out" – then her eyes widened, and she blushed – *it's this a date? * - Sayaka then said holding her face embarrassed, blushing and panicking – "are you ok Maizono?" – he asked confused

"Sayaka" – she then said confusing him, before she turned around and looked directly into his eyes surprising him- "call me Sayaka" – She said – "what?" – he then asked confused – "Stop calling me Maizono-san… Call me Sayaka" – Makoto didn't understand at first but then his face started turning red

"I can't do that… I mean It's disrespectful" – He said embarrassed making her mad – "well then I won't speak to you again" – she said mad shocking him. She wasn't looking at him… and for some reason, he felt bad – "ok… I'm sorry…. Sayaka" – he then said his face burning red. She then quickly turned around smiling and kissed him on the cheek – "I forgive you" -she said before she noticed that Makoto was completely red of embarrassment. Sayaka then noticed this and started giggling

"You are so cute" – she said making him cover his face embarrassed, she then held his arm closely – "well we better go, or they are going to close the store" – she said with a smile before pulling him.

While they walked Makoto then felt a dark stare… A stare with bloodlust… one he had felt time and time again… bloodlust for murder. He decided to ignore it for a while as he and Sayaka got to the store and Makoto bought his game. After that, they both stopped in a coffee shop to eat something

"I never thought you were the kind of person that would play this kind of Games" – she said as she drank some cold coffee and she saw the box of the game (for reference it will be Persona 5) – "ha-ha yeah… I guess I'm kind of a geek" – he said smiling embarrassed and she smiled back

"well I like you that way too" – she said making him blush… but his smile disappeared quickly remembering all the people that hated him – "Um Sayaka?" – he said shyly confusing her – "why did you kiss me?" – he asked and she blushed – "well… because I like you" – she said but noticed his face

Makoto wasn't always hated…every time there was someone new in the company he would always try to become friendly with them… but after they find out about what he was… they always had the same cold dark stare. – "But why? You are a famous Idol… and I'm just… me. You could be with any guy in the world" – he said sadly… he felt the same with Kyoko. He was afraid that they would hate him… or be hated just because of what he was

"But I don't want any guy…. I want you" – Said Maizono mad looking directly at his red eyes and surprising him – "And it makes me really mad that you talk about yourself like that" – she then said still really mad at him. Makoto felt a little happy hearing her say that… but still

"I know you are hiding something you don't want to tell me"- she then said surprising him, how did she know what he was thinking? – "Because I'm an Esper" – she said surprising him before she giggled – "Just kidding I just have really good intuition… I really don't know why you can't tell me… but just know that my feelings aren't fake… I don't know why. but I really like you" – she said her face blushing a little and Makoto's face was completely red

"SAYAKA, SAYAKA Look here!" – someone then said before they noticed a group of people all with cameras – "SAYAKA are you dating this man?" – they asked as they started taking pictures of her. Then more fans and paparazzi then appeared, and Makoto noticed how uncomfortable Sayaka felt. He then with a swift move pulled her hand and left the café (Leaving the money on the table). This surprised then fans and paparazzi who all started running to follow them angry. Sayaka, on the other hand, was surprised and happy that Makoto did this

….

…

After like what felt like an eternity trying to escape them (since Makoto couldn't use his powers). They finally stopped in an alleyway – "I think we lost them"- he said looking around – "Um… Makoto… you are still holding my hand" – she said a little embarrassed. Makoto then looked at her and blushed, letting her hand free – "SORRY!" -he said blushing and embarrassed – "No… it was ok… it felt nice"- she said also blushing. – "Well… I'll see if I can get a costume to hide our faces" – he said embarrassed as he put on his hoodie – "wait for me here… I won't take long" – he said, and she nodded. Makoto then left leaving her alone – "he should be more confident with himself" – she then said before she giggled

"Sayaka Maizono"- she then heard nervous behind her and turned around… noticing a man of about 20 years, skinny and looked hungry – "Um… yes, do I know you?" – she then asked nervously as the man started getting closer – "How dare you?" – he said with bloodlust, scaring Sayaka – "You are supposed to be mine… how dare are you being with other men?"- he said grabbing her arm – "Hey let me go you creep" – Sayaka tried to struggle

"Don't you struggle… You are mine!" – the creep said scaring her even more… it was then than Sayaka noticed that on his arms spikes started appearing – "What!?" – she said scared and tried to struggle again before the man hit her and she fell unconscious – "Don't worry after you come with me, you'll learn to love me" – the Ghoul said with an evil grin

"Let her go" – he then heard from the end of the alleyway where Makoto was standing, one of his eyes covered by his hair and the other blazing red – "You… how dare you try to steal my woman?"- the Ghoul said finally showing his fangs – "I said let her go" – Makoto said with a bloodlust that scared the man. The Man then grabbed Sayaka and tried to escape when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked and noticed a blade stuck in his leg. He then glared at Makoto who was walking to him – "Die bastard"- he then said as the spikes in his arm flew to Makoto. Naegi then quickly covered himself not really trying to dodge them and the Ghoul took this opportunity to take off the blade from his leg and scurry away through the walls with Sayaka – "Sayaka!" – Makoto said then running and taking the blade before throwing it to the wall then jumping and running in the wall before grabbing it a boosting himself up getting to the roof of the building nearby where the Ghoul and Sayaka were. He saw the Ghoul trying to escape and threw his blade again which spun until it stuck in front of the Ghoul stopping him in his tracks.

The Ghoul then felt a kick on his face as Makoto kicked him before grabbing the blade again and sliced, but the ghoul jumped away to dodge it. Makoto then tried again but stopped when the ghoul used Sayaka as a meat shield

The Ghoul then smiled as he took this opportunity to shoot all his spikes that penetrated Makoto's body. He then fell to the ground bleeding all around, the ghoul then looked at Makoto surprised and then smiled – "HAHAHAHAHA…. I killed him… I KILLED HIM" – he screamed in delight and waking Sayaka – "uh?" – she said when she noticed the bloody body next to her- "ahhhh! What is happening?" – she asked before noticing that the laughing Ghoul was grabbing her – "hey let go of me!" – she then said struggling to make him notice that she was awake the ghoul then pulled her up and smile, scaring her – "You are awake!" – he said smiling, but Sayaka looked at him with fear, his monstrous face – "I killed him… My love I killed him" – he said before turning Sayaka around. Sayaka didn't want to see the bloody body but curiosity got the best of her and she looked before her eyes widened. That clothes… It was Makoto's – "no…. NOOOOOOOOOO!" – she screamed before starting to cry, making the Ghoul mad – "why are you crying?" – he said making her stop out of fear – "Don't tell me you love him?" – he asked with anger in his eyes scaring her

"Maybe a little pain will make you understand" – he said rising his spiked hand – "don't worry I won't kill you" – he said with cold eyes. But with a swift move, he noticed that his whole arm was gone. And Sayaka felt someone pull her away. When the finally were able to understand what was happening they noticed Makoto had stood up and saved Sayaka – "Makoto?" – but then her eyes widened when she saw the eye that was covered with his hair, he was bleeding a lot… - "Makoto!" – she screamed worried – "Sorry Sayaka but I need you to sleep" – he said confusing her and he hit the back of her neck knocking her out cold – "You monster how you dare dirty her skin with your blood?" – As he said that Makoto took off his coat and Made a pillow, before laying Sayaka on the floor

"you are right… I am a monster" – Makoto then said as his blood-lust poured out scaring the Ghoul – "and this monster… wants you dead" – he said glaring at the ghoul who could feel fear coming out of all the pores of his body. Then the ghoul's eyes widened when he saw Makoto disappear. Makoto then reappeared in front of him and sliced him in half

"AHHHH!" – the ghoul screamed in pain as half his body fell to the ground. In fear, he then tried to escape but Makoto pinned his body with his blade – "you are not going away" – he said with anger and madness in him. Scaring the ghoul for his life – "you know… after losing all that blood I feel really hungry" – Makoto said before licking his lips and the Ghoul looked even more scared understanding what he meant. Makoto then opened his mouth showing his fang

And bit the Ghoul… draining him until it died

…

…

"ahh!"- Sayaka woke up quickly, surprising Makoto. She was trying to see if the monster had disappeared but looked confused when she noticed she was sleeping on Makoto's lap on a bench in the park – "where's the monster?" – she then asked confused and a little scared, but Makoto looked at her confused – "what monster? When we got here you told me you felt tired and fell asleep on my lap" – he said while smiling… Sayaka then looked confused… was it really all a dream? She noticed that Makoto's clothes weren't tattered – "let me see your left eye" – she then said surprising him – "Ok?" – he said before raising his hair and revealing his left eye

That was ok

After that Makoto and Sayaka returned to the housing. Sayaka still not fully believing him… but he wasn't hurt… so maybe – "Sayaka… are you ok?" – he asked her surprising her and getting her attention – "You been really silent" – she then looked down sadly – "Makoto… do you promise nothing happened today?" – she asked her face begging for sincerity… but he knew he couldn't do that – "Yes I promise… nothing happened today… only weir paparazzi's" – he lied and she could feel the lie but decided to trust in him either way – "Ok I'll believe you" – she said before she jumped forward and kissed him. At first, Makoto was shocked but then he got into it and kissed back. After the kiss, Sayaka ran to the housing and her room

"It's really scary how you can lie with a straight face like that" – Byakuya then said as he walked to Makoto, Makoto then smiled sadly - "well I can't actually tell her the truth can I?" – he said before turning to Byakuya – "Thanks for clothes change Byakuya" – he then said and Byakuya sighed – "it was nothing… but you have to stop getting hurt so constantly or it will be suspicious" -he said and Makoto laughed embarrassed

"I'll try"

…

….

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I hoped you liked it**

 **And this is the beginning of the Maizono path XD**

 **Also… to all of you, I'll probably tell you to know. UHA (Ultimate Highschool Assassin) is almost finishing so I'll have more time to write this fanfic (which will turn into my main fanfic) … but I also want to write about something else and I have 3 possible Ideas**

 **To love ru**

 **Star vs the forces of evil**

 **Danganronpa (Phantom thief edition)**

 **I want for you to either a) choose one of this option**

 **Or b) give me possible ideas… who knows maybe you'll convince me**

 **Also, please review if you liked this story or hate it**

 **And leave suggestions**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Except:**

 **Guest: You know, I made fanarts of Class 78 as Vampires.**

 **\- I want to see it send it to me pls**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Chapter 10: Exorcism**

… **.**

Makoto (in his reaper costume and with his sword) was jumping from building to building as he followed a Ghoul who was trying to run away. The ghoul body looked mutated as his arms and legs looked like spider legs and he ran at a quick velocity

Makoto then divided his sword into two and threw one of it managing to stab his body to the ground. The ghoul then felt extreme pain, as he then tried to escape but was stuck. Makoto then just walked to the ghoul. Who felt more fear the closer he got – "Please let me go… I haven't done anything" – the ghoul begged. Yet Makoto didn't believe him – "you say that after killing that little girl?"- Makoto said, after all, they had found that ghoul eating a dead girl – "I didn't kill her… I found her like that… I'm not a murderer… I'm a scavenger" – the ghoul kept begging. Makoto looked at him. Makoto felt he was telling the truth – "ok" -Makoto then said putting down his sword (without dropping it) – "I won't kill you… but you are coming with us. We will bring you with us for questioning" – Makoto said… before he heard two gunshots. Naegi then quickly managed to block the bullet that was aimed at him. But he couldn't stop the one aimed at the ghoul… not that it mattered after all a simple sniper bullet can't kill a bullet. Makoto then looked at the ghoul and his eyes widened… he was dead… how was that possible. Makoto then heard more gunshots and quickly kept blocking them with his blade. He then unstabbed his other blade from the now dead ghoul and used it as well to block the gunshots

Makoto noticed this sniper was good. After all, it kept aiming directly at his head and fatal areas even though he was running and blocking. Makoto then finally managed to find cover and hide from the sniper… but this wasn't any kind of sniper… this one was a pro… after all, it managed to hit something and divert his bullet… hitting Makoto in the arm – "damn" Makoto complained… he didn't know why, but this bullet wound burned a lot

Makoto then noticed that the gunshots stopped, and a helicopter sound appeared – "Hello? Are you there!?" – Makoto then heard Kyoko screaming. He then walked out of his hiding spot – "Makoto!" – she then said shocked as she ran to him only to see the bullet wound – "Are you ok?" – she then asked worried and Makoto nodded – "don't worry… it's just a gunshot" – he then said taking off his hood, not admitting the terrible pain he was in that moment

"Makoto what happened here?" – then said Byakuya as he checked the body of the dead ghoul – "Did you kill him?" – he asked looking at him – "no… I was interrogating him… since he admitted that he didn't kill the girl... he was just a scavenger" – he said and Byakuya looked at him suspiciously – "and did you believe him?" – Byakuya asked him

"I do… although his body can turn like this, he didn't try to lie… also his heartbeat didn't show he was lying" – Makoto explained – "Yet when I was about to call you guys to take him in… a sniper shot us and killed him" – Makoto finished explaining surprising both of them

"a sniper killed him?" – Byakuya asked before he noticed the bleeding wound on his left shoulder – "Why are you still bleeding?" – Byakuya then said confusing both Makoto and Kyoko – "although, at this point your wound would still be open, it would have stopped bleeding… yet you are still bleeding" – he explained as he stood up and walked to Makoto – "it's not healing isn't it?" -Byakuya then said surprising Kyoko

"no is not… I mean it is but not as fast as normally" – Makoto then explained. Kyoko then looked around and found one of the bullets Makoto managed to block, she then analyzed it, the bullet looked blood red – "So these bullets are stopping your Hyper healing?" – she then said as she analyzed, and Makoto nodded – "then we have to take it to the lab so then they can check it out" – she said as she took an evidence baggy and put the bullet in it. After that, she walked to Makoto mad – "why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" – she then said and Makoto smiled embarrassed – "I didn't think it as a big deal" – he said she then sighed and pulled his arm surprising him, before bandaging the wound – "be careful next time" – she then said blushing a little

"Don't worry I will"

…

…

The Next day Makoto walked to the door to the classroom and the first one to receive him was Kyoko – "good morning Makoto" – she said a little quiet – "how are your wounds?" – she asked and Makoto smiled – "they still hurt but at least they already started healing" – he said and Kyoko looked at him worried – "Hey good morning Naegi!" – Leon then said as he slapped his left shoulder… making him squeak in pain and fall to his knees crying – "are you ok Naegi?" – Leon then asked worriedly when he felt Kyoko hitting him in the arm – "you hit him too hard" – she said mad surprising him

"um... sorry?"- Leon said doubtfully before Makoto stood – "it's ok… It's just that I told Kyoko my shoulder hurt because I slept badly on it"- Makoto lied and Leon then nodded before scratching the back of his head – "Man sorry I didn't know" – he said, and Makoto told him it was ok. Then the three of them entered the classroom

"Makoto! Good morning!" – Sayaka said walking to him before she noticed Kyoko and looked a little mad at her – "good morning Kyoko-chan… Leon- kun" – she then said smiling, but Makoto could feel a cold aura emanating from her – "Morning Sayaka-kun" – Said Kyoko also emanating a similar aura. After they both finally calmed down Sayaka then looked at Makoto – "Makoto… Actually, I want to talk to you… alone" – she said, Kyoko was going to argue but Makoto stopped her – "sure" – he said. Kyoko then sighed and left… and while all of this happened Leon felt that nobody was paying attention to him… so he left (defeated) as well

Sayaka then pulled Makoto outside the room leaving him confused – "um… Makoto. Did something happen during our date?" – she asked a little nervous. And Makoto looked at her confused – "I don't think so… why?" – he asked curiously

"well after that moment I been having weird dreams about a monster" – she said thinking and Makoto noticed how she felt a little afraid as she said that – "are you really sure?" – she asked, Makoto then pet her hair and smiled a little – "I promise… nothing bad happened to you that day" – I mean he was technically right… she wasn't injured and the ghoul was dead. Maizono then looked at him… still a little doubtful but smiled – "ok I'll believe you" – she said with a smile that made him blush – "well we better go to class" – she said before she gave him a quick kiss. Making his face tomato red

After all the classes Makoto was putting his books into his bag when Byakuya walked near him – "Makoto… we need to get to the lab now" – he said seriously, confusing him – "why?" – he asked and Byakuya looked at him- "they finally found out what that bullet is made off" – Makoto then looked surprised… by the way, he was talking it would mean it was nothing good – "ok let's go" – he then said, Makoto then said goodbye to everyone and both of them (after then followed by Kyoko) walked out of the classroom

…..

…..

After leaving the classroom the three of them walked to the Togami offices and they went into the lab department. They then opened the door to the department and noticed that all the scientists were knocked out – "what happened?!" – Makoto said nervous as he held one of the scientists who looked at Makoto – "Are you guys ok? What happened?" – he asked the scientist

"I'm tired" – he said confusing the three of them – "we have been working for 3 straight days… we are tired" – he said and the three of them looked around… although they looked knocked out… in reality, they were all sleeping. The three of them then acted differently. Makoto laughed embarrassed, Kyoko sighed and Byakuya face-palmed

After they managed to wake everyone up the finally joined with the chief of the lab who looked even more tired than all of them together. – "so… why did you need me?" – he asked nonchalant and tired – "you told us to come here… is about the bullet" – Byakuya said a little annoyed. The chief then sat on his desk – "when you told us that a small bullet was able to kill a ghoul and wound Makoto I was surprised. I mean the reason Reapers are able to kill ghouls is because of their heavy artillery, only a small group use nontraditional heavy weapons, like Naegi-kun and Izuru-kun" – he said, and Makoto scoffed a little when he heard the name Izuru

"but after analyzing the bullet itself I found how it was able to do it" – he said showing the bullet – "the reason the bullet is dangerous to ghouls is because is poisonous to ghouls" – he explained surprising them – "This bullet is made from ghouls' blood" – he explained

"wait ghoul blood is poisonous?" – Makoto then asked as he remembered drinking Maizono's stalker dry – "It is to ghouls. You see the reason ghouls are poisonous to other ghouls comes from the ghoul virus itself. You see when a human suffers ghoulification the ghoul virus or G-V adapts to the body of the victim. That is why we haven't been able to find a cure to ghoulification (that, unlike Naegi's vampirization, is not a transformation of the DNA of the body but the effects of a virus) because every G-V is different" – he then explained before holding the bullet – "Then the G-V affects the body. Morphing the body so it consumes humans for nutrients. But the real kicker is when the virus finds another one. This causes the viruses to attack each other causing an aftereffect where is causes poison and even death to the ghoul. This bullet purpose is exactly that. Once you shoot it to an important place like the head or heart the poison with destroying the ghoul from the inside"

"can it kill me?" – Makoto then asked and Kyoko and Byakuya looked at him suspiciously… his voice sounded a little hopeful – "Thankfully it can't" – the Chief said, and Makoto couldn't hide his disappointment, making Kyoko a little worried… but the chief was so tired he didn't even notice- "Because of your Vampire body, unlike them, you would not die from it. Your healing factor would stop temporally but you would still heal anyways" – the chief explained. – "but who made the bullets?" – asked Byakuya before his phone rang. Makoto and Kyoko then just saw as Byakuya said through his cellphone – "Ok I'll tell them"- Byakuya finished before closing the call

"Kyoko, our fathers required our assistance" – he said. Makoto then asked if he had to go as well – "sorry but no… father told me to tell you, you can't" – he explained surprising and confusing Makoto… it was weird

"Ok… I guess. Well then, I think I'll go visit Maki. I haven't seen her in a while" – he said before leaving the room

…

…..

Makoto then walked to the containment room where Maki was. When he finally got there, he was surprised to see that not only was she still there but that her cell was 3 times the size and now she had now a better bed, a tv, a laptop and everything a real room needed.

Makoto then entered her room and she (who was using her laptop) turned around and looked at him – "hi Maki"- he then said… a part of her was happy to see him… but then she remembered what she had heard about him and looked away. Makoto noticed this and smiled sadly before sitting on the bed – "so you know" – he said, and she just ignored him – "and I guess you are really mad at me" – he then said

"Why didn't you tell me?" – she then asked not looking at him. Makoto then sadly looked at the floor – "because I didn't want you too to hate me" – he admitted surprising her… without turning around – "as you also probably know… I'm probably the most hated person in here. Ghouls hate me because I work with the people that hunt them and the humans hate me because I'm the cause there are even ghouls, to begin with" – he admitted and Maki listened in silence –"even though all I did was live" – he whispered sadly trying to not be heard, but she heard him – "so is understandable if you hate me and decide to never see me again"- Makoto then said sadly

"I don't hate you" – she said surprising him – "while is true that you are the reason ghoul exist… is not like it was your choice" – she then said before turning around – "I was just mad that you didn't tell me" – she said surprising him – "but… it's my fault that you ended here" – he said guiltily and she sighed – "it's not your fault I ended a ghoul" – she said before making him look into her eyes, she was smiling slightly – "But is thanks to you I'm still alive today" -she said surprising him, before she hugged him – "so stop blaming yourself over dumb things like that" – she said making him feel better…but what he didn't saw, was that she was blushing a lot. Makoto then separated

"Thanks, Maki… I feel better. And don't worry I will find a way to get you out of here" – he said smiling, Maki then smiled – "I know you will"

….

…..

While this was happening Kyoko and Byakuya were walking to the main office of the president of the Togami company… or better yet Byakuya's father. As they got there they opened the door and entered – "Father we are…" – but before he could finish he noticed that other than his father and Jin there were two more people. One a young man of 20 something wearing a white and gold priest clothes, and the other was covered in a hood (like the one reapers use) but white and with a golden cross symbol on its back – "Good afternoon children… and may God bless you all" – the priest looking man said with a smile, which neither Kyoko nor Byakuya believed his smile, yet they both bowed and greeted in respect

"so now that we are all here may I ask what does the church (not trying to offend anybody) wants with us?" – he asked at the man with suspicion, who gave another fake smile and looked at Kijo – "don't need to be suspicious Kijo Togami. We just came to make an alliance with you"

"an Alliance?" – he asked a little confused – "you see for the last ten years our organization of the church has been working in the hunt of ghouls. After all is our jobs to try an purify humanity from this fouls demons" – he explained, before looking directly at Kijo – "we been in the hunt for ghouls, and because of this the Exorcist program was implemented in the church. And unlike the Togami company we have the resources to expand all over the world" – He explained proudly but at the same time making the Togamis madder and madder – "and we even created a weapon to kill them easily" – he then said raising his hand to the exorcist who took a gun. Making everyone in high alert – "uh? Ohh don't worry I just need bullet" – the man said trying to calm them the exorcist then pulled out a red bullet from her gun. A red bullet that both Kyoko and Byakuya recognized.

"You see this bullet is made from ghouls' blood. Because is poisonous to ghouls is a good weapon to kill them" – he explained, and everyone listened – "and how many ghouls did you had to drain to make that single bullet?" – asked Jin and the man sighed while smiling – "sadly it requires the blood of 3 ghouls to make a single bullet, since in order to create the density necessary we need a lot of blood" – he explained – "and yet is the strongest weapon we have against the ghouls" – he said proudly

"and that's why I came here… we as the church (still trying to not offend anyone) would like your assistance. We will provide you with the blueprints to the weapons we made to kill ghouls and with the connection with other countries to expand the hunt" – he said still smiling

"and what do you get from us?" – Kijo asked suspicious, making him grin a little – "we want the assistance of your reapers… and the original demon" – he said, Jin then asked… what was the original demon – "well the original demon. The reason there's even ghouls on the first place" – he said surprising everyone there… he was talking about Naegi – "why would you want him?"- Kijo then asked trying his best to not show his anger

"to make weapons of course" – he then said happily making all of them angry- "I heard he was immortal, unlike the ghouls… so we can take as much blood as we want from him and make bu..."

*BAM*

Before he even finished Kijo had punched his desk breaking it two – "get out!"- Kijo said letting out his anger and surprising the man – "what!?"- he asked both in shock and fear – "get out of my office. I don't care who you are… you should never make such insults about him like that!" – Kijo said shocking the priest

"wait… you connive with him?" – the priest said in shock. After all, when they had found out about the first demon (but in reality, is a vampire) they had thought he was in a jail… not walking freely – "so what if we do?" – asked Kyoko surprising him more… everyone knew about it, this made him mad – "How can you let that thing free? Don't you know how much of a monster he is?"

"No… tell me" – they all then heard as the door opened and Makoto entered. And the moment Makoto entered the priest felt an intense fear… what was it? Why did he feel this way? The exorcist then felt the bloodthirst and moved into action as he pulled out his guns and aimed them at Makoto. – "don't worry I didn't come to fight… nor to interrupt your reunion" – Makoto said his red eyes coldly ignoring them and walking to Kijo – "Kijo-san… I want to ask you. Can we set free Maki?" – he asked calmly, Making Kijo calm as well – "Makoto you know we can't. we don't know how she would react" – Kijo said and then Makoto looked at Jin – "but what if we sent her to Hope's Peak as well… that way she would be granted some freedom under the control of the reapers" – he explained, Making Kijo sigh – "Makoto even then we…"

"that actually sounds like a good idea"- said Jin, surprising Kijo and Makoto (who looked happy). Jin then noticed Kijo's worried face over the idea – "Kijo actually is better this way. After all if we keep her locked up it will only increase her anger towards us" – Jin explained making Kijo sigh again – "Ok I'll make sure the paperwork is done" – Makoto then smiled - "I'll tell her right now"- he then said before leaving the room (making Kyoko a little jealous about how much he cared for Maki), but before that he looked at the exorcist – "You know Mu… hooded girl… next time you shoot me… aim for the head" – he said coldly shocking everyone in the room – "who was that?" – the asked the priest as he finally felt like he could breath – "That's the monster you been talking about"- the priest then looked in shock at them… that kid… was the first demon?

"So, I'll tell you right now. I don't care about this alliance or the church… and I'm willing to cooperate in any other way. But if by a second you guys target that boy… I'll myself will declare war on you" – Kijo said so seriously the priest almost peed his pants in fear

…..

….

After Makoto left it didn't take long before the priest and his exorcist left the room. And while the priest was trying his best to process all that happened. The Exorcist was in deep thought, she couldn't believe what had happened… and she felt bad for it as well. After she left the building she then finally took off her hood, revealing Mukuro under it

…

…

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **Pls, review if you liked it… or if I can make a better job… believe me, I would do anything to please you senpai XD  
**

 **And leave suggestions for this story and for what I said the last chapter  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to a new Chapter**

 **Except**

 **To:**

 **naruto nn chapter 10 . Aug 16**

 **hola es un buen fic continua**

 **Siempre man… gracias por apoyarme XP**

…

… **..**

 **Chapter 11: Black or White**

"why didn't you tell them?" – Asked Mukuro to Makoto… After waking up by a noise Makoto then noticed that someone was knocking on his door and Makoto sighted… He could already smell and listened who it was, and without even changing his pajamas he opened the door – "Mukuro… it's 5 am… why are you…" – but before he could finish she tackled him to the ground and pointed a gun at his head, while kicking the door close returning to where we began

"I'll repeat again… why didn't you tell them I was the one who shot you…. Why didn't you tell them I was an Exorcist?" – she said aiming his gun at his head – "is that one of those ghouls killing bullets? I believe they told me that wasn't enough to kill me" – Makoto then said calmly, before Mukuro pulled out her gun mad – "still why didn't you tell them?" – she asked mad… she was angry to know that he was the original vampire

"well It's not my place to tell others… It's your own secret" – he said as he stretches to ease the pain a little. She then looked at him suspiciously – "aren't you going to attack me?" – she then asked looking at him with distrust, and he looked confused at her – "why would I?" – he asked

"I'm an exorcist… my job is to kill ghouls and you" – she admitted, and Makoto sighed – "believe me you aren't the only one" – he joked surprising her – "and truthfully compared to the other 1000 people who want me dead… you are actually really sweet" – Makoto said truthfully while smiling… Making her blush and her face completely red.

"well… since I'm already up… might as well get ready for classes" – Makoto then said before standing up – "Was that all… or do you want to keep talking?" – Makoto then said and Mukuro looked at him before standing and leaving the room… but before she left she said – "don't regret it after I Kill you" – she said, and Makoto smiled

"don't worry… I won't"

…

….

After that Makoto finally went to take a bath and get ready… and as he did he noticed that the bullet mark that Mukuro did to him… had already disappeared. He then looked at it with disappointment and sighed before placing a hand on the wall – "Makoto… stop being disappointed about not being able to die" – Makoto said before finishing bathing

Makoto then dressed and walked to the cafeteria only to find, to his surprise, that Sayaka was also there – "Sayaka?!" – Makoto then said surprising her and making turn her around, she then looked at him surprised and smiled – "what are you doing so early here?" – Makoto then asked a little confused and she pouted – "well you are awake as well" – she said, and Makoto giggled. Making her blush – "yeah you are right" – he said smiling

He then got some food (the cafeteria opened at 6) and sat next to her eating. After about a minute he finished and smiled – "so can you tell me why you are awake so early?"- he then asked looking at her and she looked down at the floor – "I… haven't been able to sleep lately… I have been having this nightmare where I been attacked by a monster" – She said, and Makoto listened closely… clearly, her memories of the Ghoul that attacked her were in her mind… Makoto then noticed she was shaking – "I'm… I'm afraid" – she said shaking hard- "I have never been so afraid before" – she said starting cry… and Makoto felt guilty… but then he remembered something

"Sayaka… hold my hands" – he said surprising her and making her blush – "what?!" – she asked with her face red – "trust me" – Makoto then said and Sayaka… gave in. She then held his hands – "Ok now close your eyes" – Makoto then said and while doubtful she did what he told her – "what do you see?" – he asked her

"darkness" -she said confused and but then her face flushed red when she felt Makoto's Forehead on hers – "Mak… Makoto… what are you… doing?" – she asked nervously as she felt her forehead turned red – "I'm sending all my positive emotions to you" – he said surprising her before they separated and opened their eyes – "it's a kind of a charm so you can have sweet dreams" – Makoto said making her blush even more

"I used to do this with Komaru when she had nightmares… and I hope it works with you again"- Makoto said and Sayaka's heart started beating hard. How was he able to make her feel like this? – "Makoto… can… I add to the charm?" – she asked confusing him – "add?" -he asked confused – "Please" – she said, and Makoto still confuse then smiled – "sure"

Before she could change her mind she quickly jumped to him and kissed him… surprising him and while at first, he was surprised, softly but quickly he started feeling really good and kept going into the kiss. Sayaka was surprised at first that he was into it, but now for her, it felt majestic… She was kissing him… and he was kissing back. After a minute of making out, they finally separated, both still breathing hard – "well... That… was" – Makoto then said embarrassed… but then he looked at Sayaka smiling wholeheartedly and he blushed even more – "thank you Makoto… now I can feel the charm working better" – she said making his heart pound

"um… Sayaka?" – Makoto started but then his whole body tensed up when he heard the other students walking to the cafeteria and then he just blushed, confusing her.

"damn I wish we didn't have to wake up so early" – complained Leon to the other students while he entered the room. Sayaka was surprised by this and blushed… that was a close one. But how did he notice? She thought…

Leon then noticed that both Makoto and Sayaka were there… and both of them looked rather flushed. He then smiled sheepishly – "Oh… so here you two were… we have been looking for you all morning" – he then looked over at Sayaka's messy hair – "Although I think we accidentally interrupted something didn't we?" – he said making both of their faces red with embarrassment. Leon then laughed a little before he was punched in the back 3 times: one by Mukuro, the second by Hina and the strongest punch and most filled with anger was from Kyoko, making the poor Leon fall to the ground – "What the Hell!?" – Leon then asked angrily. And while Kyoko knew exactly why she did it… Hina and Mukuro noticed that they didn't

"well... well…" – Hina then started nervously, but then Sakura stepped it – "The reason they did what they did was, that we have no reason to step into what they were conversating" – Sakura said, and Hina noticed her escape plan and joined in – "Yeah… It's rude to assume things" – Hina said… while this was happening Makoto noticed Kyoko was angry… her face was in her normal poker face… but Makoto could feel her wavelength she was burning in rage. Makoto felt guilty and couldn't even look at her. At the same time… Junko looked at her sister with suspicion… why did she do that?

…..

…..

After that, the rest of the day was rather normal… The teacher appeared and gave their classes. They ate lunch and after round 2 of classes, they all left…But during all that time. Makoto couldn't feel guiltier. Sayaka and Kyoko both had noticed that Makoto was more silent than normal and truthfully… they both felt sad for him.

After classes, Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko took in their night job as "hunters of the night". That day they were in the hunt for a Target than other than being a Ghoul… was a serial killer. The three of them were in the top of a roof of a building, Makoto was on the border just sitting and contemplating while both Byakuya and Kyoko were scanning the surroundings with a ghoul detector machine, searching for the target

"What is happening to him?" – Byakuya asked Kyoko as he quickly took a glance at Makoto- "I don't know… ask him" – Kyoko then said coldly actually surprising him… he then sighed – "Ok… this has to stop" – Byakuya then said surprising her – "Kyoko go talk to him" – he then said calmly – "Why should I?" – she said still mad – "Because if he goes with that mind to the mission he will be killed" – Byakuya said, making her gulp hard while she kept her emotions, and he sighed – "Kyoko… remember that our jobs are to help him live the most normal life we can… So, I understand that you are mad at him… but at least… listen to his side" – Byakuya said and Kyoko looked surprised – "wow you actually sounded quite compassionate" – She said, and he smiled a little- "Because when you are not doing your job… I have to do it" – Kyoko then looked sadly and stood up. Before walking to Makoto

"Hi… Makoto" – she then said to him and he didn't respond. Which made her even madder… how dares he to ignore him – "I'm sorry" – Makoto just said still contemplating on the city, and surprising her – "I know… I know you are angry at me…so please scream all you want at me… I won't fight back… I deserve it"- what?! She thought confused… was he really not looking at her… to not see her angry face? She then sighed and sat next to him – "yes I am mad… but mostly I want to know why you chose her over me?" – she asked and Makoto blushed – "actually… Is not that I chose her over you… I … like you both" – he admitted his face turning red. And making her blush as well- "but… I don't know who to pick… I'm a jerk" – he also admitted making her smile a little… now she could finally understand what happened

"Makoto… you are not a jerk" – she said surprising him – "It's not your fault that you fell for 2 girls at the same time… that's normal" – she said making him look at her surprised – "to be honest I wasn't actually mad at you… but mostly myself… I thought that even after I gave myself to you… I wasn't enough for you" – she said a little sadly – "DON'T SAY THAT" – Makoto then said surprising her – "Any person would be grateful and happy to love you… you are one of the nicest, prettiest and caretaking girls I ever meet" – he let slip looking her in her eyes… before both of them blushed and turned away – "thank you" – she then said playing with her hair while smiling and Makoto blushed more – "actually I should thank you for not hating me" – he said surprising her

"Kyoko can I be honest with you… In reality, I'm more afraid of the people I care of than the people that hate me" – he said surprising her – "when someone hates me I know that I can handle the pain that they cause to me so that doesn't scare me… but knowing that I could hurt the people I care… that I can change someone's eyes to one of coldness and hate… it scares me so much… that's why… I was afraid to talk to you" – he said sadly… it was then that Kyoko noticed what had really happened… the reason he didn't talk to her the whole day… the reason he didn't look at her when they started talking… Makoto was always surrounded with people who hated him… people who showed the darkness of the world… but being with her and Byakuya… being in Hope's peak Academy…. It brings him happiness. And it also explained why Makoto always tried his best to help people… not only because he wanted to make them happy (which was a huge part of it) but also because he didn't want to be alone. Kyoko then giggled a little surprising and confusing him

"Makoto you are so silly" – she said making him blush a little – "I don't hate you… I was angry because I love you" – she said confusing him even more – "Love is a selfish feeling… although you want someone else happiness… you want to be that happiness" – she said still playing with her hair – "I was angry… because I was jealous of Sayaka" – she said before looking at him – "but you said you love me as well… so I'll try my best to earn your love" – she said making his face even redder than his hoodie – "because I love you Makoto" – she said and she could have promised that she could feel the heat of his face, she then giggled again and kissed him in the cheek, before standing up – "well let's go back to our job" – she said before going to Byakuya who looked quickly at both of them

"Did you two managed to solve your problems?" – he asked, and she looked happy – "thanks for convincing me to go" – she said smiling and he sighed smiling

"It's my job… as your friend".

…

…

Middle of the night in a church

An old man walked to the hallway as Mukuro and another exorcist bowed to him – "My dear exorcist your next job has appeared… you two will hunt the original demon… and bring him here… dead or alive" – the old man said, and the two exorcists accepted the job

As she returned to the school Mukuro though about Makoto – "Maybe I shouldn't do it" – she thought when her head hurt, and she saw a quick flashback of people being killed by ghouls. After the flashback ended she then looked coldly – "No… I will kill all ghoul… and the original demon as well"

…..

…

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I have nothing to add so**

 **Review if you liked it or if you think is thrash… I could try to make it less trashy XD**

 **And leave suggestions**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to another chapter**

 **Sorry for making you wait so long… I was trying my best to give UHA a final goodbye… but now I'm fully concentrated in this Fict… So, I'm back!**

 **So, let's start**

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 12: Exorcism**

… **..**

Mukuro was sharpening her weapons, checking every single gun and cleaning every single part of it, she then disarmed it and verified every single piece was in perfect order and then rebuild it again… making sure that no single piece was wrong… after every piece, she then would double check it until she was 100% sure the guns were in perfect condition. She then would verify every single bullet itself.

After all her next target wasn't an easy one… She was accustomed to killing ghouls… after all, they were simple targets for her… but the next one wasn't a simple ghoul… but the original one… the demon who brought ghoulification to the world. The monster who hid as a human, and her classmate…

Makoto Naegi.

She then started imagining him… his demonic fangs, his cold gaze when he fought. His sword filled with blood. His… beautiful ruby eyes, and brown hair that turned redder the closer it got to the border… his soft a gentle smile that made every girl fall for him. She thought as she blushed more and more… But then she finally snapped out of it. What the hell she was thinking about? He was her target… she had to kill him. So, she had only to think of ways to beat him and kill him… but it was difficult to only think badly about him… every couple of seconds she would only start fantasizing about him. But it wasn't like she liked him or anything. She thought to herself

But as she tried to not think about him, she could remember how soft the smile was she received from him. He was the first person to smile like that to her… a soft smile with no anger or lie… a pure smile. But now she had to kill him. As she thought more of it, she could feel her chest ache more and more. – "No… I must finish my job. He is just another monster more… another beast to be slain" – she thought as her eyes became blurry and darker, but her heart finally calmed down – "that's right… I only have to kill him" – she finally said

….

…

Makoto and Kyoko were both walking to school. Kyoko felt a lot more confident and happier about how both were, and she felt glad that he felt that way about her. Makoto on the other hand… looked tired, like he would fall asleep right there. The day before he had been chasing a fast ghoul and he felt extremely tired of following him through at least 10 miles. – "Makoto are you ok?"- Kyoko then asked looking at him worried – "if you are really tired you could skip class… I mean I'm sure dad would let you do that" – she said making him laugh and surprising her – "what did I say wrong?" – she then asked worried 

"well Is the first time I heard you call Jin-san dad"- he said laughing, making her embarrassed and making her punch him – "don't laugh!" – she then said, but noticed he was still tired – "Thanks for the offer Kyoko… but I can't skip… after all, today is Hope's Peak exams" – he said tiredly… her eyes then widened. That was true, she had forgotten it because her dad told her that because all the cases she had completed and all the criminals she had stopped she didn't have to do it… but Makoto's exam was different because he was the lucky student, he had to be lucky until classes ended. But how could he do that being that tired

"Ma… Makoto" – he heard her say timidly and looked at her. She was blushing a lot but still looking at him – "do you want some blood?" – she asked blushing… and shocking him, making him blush as well – "well… I wouldn't mind" – he said embarrassed- "I think… I became addicted to the flavor of your blood" – he said making her whole – "what do you mean?" – she asked, and his face became redder

"your blood is sweet and delicious" – he said, and she smiled. Before pulling him, surprising him. She then kept pulling him until they both ended in an alleyway near the school – "Kyoko-san?"- but then his eyes widened as he saw her taking off her top – "Makoto… I told you to only call me Kyoko" – she said embarrassed – "Please… drink from my blood" – she said flushing red. Makoto couldn't resist the temptation and quickly bared his fangs on her. She then moaned as she felt his fangs penetrating her skin. She could feel how he ate her with hunger and desire. And after he finished, she could feel his tongue licking the spilled blood with a hunger for even more 

"wait that's it? You took less than last time" – she said a little light headed… but it was getting better little by little – "yeah that's enough… I don't want to make you light-headed" -he said smiling – "thank you Kyoko" – he said with a smile making her blush… she then looked away… confusing him 

*Makoto you already make me light headed*- she then thought as she cleaned and covered her wound with some band-aids and dressed – "well we better get to class… we don't want to get late"-she said walking to the class

….

…

Makoto and Kyoko then finally got to the classroom but before they could even enter, they, both felt a dark aura coming out of the classroom. Kyoko then opened the door, and both looked surprised as they saw was Leon, Hina, Hifumi, Toko, and Yasuhiro is beaten and in despair – "why? Why it has to be today?"- they heard Leon say – "what's wrong Leon?" – Makoto asked confused – "well Today is the Exam!" – he said in despair, confusing him – "so?" – he asked getting them angry – "YOU LUCKY BASTARD! DIDN'T YOU HEAR OUR SENPAIS… HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY HAS ONE OF THE HARDEST EXAMS AND IF YOU FAIL YOU GET EXPULSED" – he said while shaking Makoto intensely – "JUST BECAUSE YOUR TALENT IS LUCK YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY THAT MUCH!"- he kept screaming, but just then the teacher Kyosuke entered – "everyone get seated"- he said calmly and everyone seated. While this happened Mukuro was looking coldly at Makoto. There was her target

"Ok. Good morning. As you all already know today is the exam day" – he said making some of them nervous – "so let's begin…."- he said bringing a list and reading it out loud – "Ok Aoi Asahina. You will go to the pool and swim at least 10000 laps on it, Byakuya Togami you will try to salvage at least three companies on the verge of bankruptcy, Celestia Ludenberg must win at least 3 million dollars (I know they are Japanese… but I don't know the change ratio from Dollars to Yen) from the top five most famous players, Chihiro Fujisaki you will try to hack and create a defensive system for the military areas of Japan, Hifumi Yamada must create and finish a whole doujinshi manga of at least 100 chapters, Junko Enoshima must participate in 50 photoshoots, Kitoyaka Ishimaru you have to clean the Hope school until everything is clean, Kyoko Kirigiri… huh?... it says here that because the ratings of criminals went down thanks to you, so you are exonerated from the exam" – he said surprising everyone, making her smile proudly – "let's continue Leon Kuwata must make 500 home-runs and 500 strikeouts, Mondo Owada a new gang appeared with over 200 members, you and your gang must bring them to submission, Mukuro Ikusaba you must at least 200 trained specialized of Japan's army in a paintball session, Sakura Ogami you will fight against 100 trained martial artist of different martial arts and beat them, Sayaka Maizono must create and sing in a concert with a least 1000 people, Toko must create a novel and sell at least 200 copies and Yasuhiro Hagakure you must increase your prediction to at least 40%... that is all"- he said leaving all of them surprised Leon then raised his hand

"Yes Kuwata-kun?" – Kyo asked – "How long do we have to finish our exams?"- he asked they all thought it was at least a week of exams – "You have until classes finishes today or you will be expelled" – he said calmly making everyone eyes widened even Mukuro's who's bloodthirst disappeared for a second. Before anybody could say anything they all quickly stood up and started running quickly leaving the room. Leaving only Makoto and Kyoko in the room – "wow everyone left super-fast"- Makoto then said before walking to Kyo – "Kyosuke-san… what about me?"- Makoto then asked and Kyo looked at him seriously- "Makoto Naegi… you know that you are safe from the exam…after all your talent cannot be replicated… Remember for you Hope's Peak is a prison" – he said before leaving the room

"How rude" – said Kyoko angry, she hated when people treated Makoto with hostility… Makoto could feel Kyoko's anger, like a loyal dog protecting his master. He could even see her with dog ears and a tail growling – "hey calm, calm"- he said before petting her head calming her down – "look at the bright side, That means I don't have to take an exam"- he said… and she thought of something… - *wait… doesn't that mean we are alone for the whole day?* - she thought… she then remembered the last time they were alone together… could it be today they would do it again

"Hey Kyoko" – He then said making her tense… wait - "Maybe we should…" – she wasn't ready for it… but if it was Makoto she couldn't say no – "go see how everyone is doing" – he said smiling… leaving her stunned…. After that there was a long moment of silence – "Kyoko?" – he then asked confused

"IDIOT!" – she then screamed enraged, shocking him. Before she walked angrily to the door. Makoto then looked confused at her. Until she stopped in the door – "well aren't we going?" – she asked, and Makoto smiled – "ok let's go"

….

….

Makoto and Kyoko looked in shock after getting out. It looked like a war zone. They could see flying baseballs in the air, explosions, robots, gunshots etc. it was Chaos… - "Um… Kyoko san…. Where should we go?" – he asked a little nervous, but she didn't know either – "how about Teruteru-senpai… I mean maybe we could get some good food from him" – she said. And Makoto nodded. After walking for a couple of minutes and Seeing Ibuki singing like crazy and Hiyoko dancing, they finally got to Teruteru's area. Where they found a lot of gourmet food – "ARARARARARARARARARARARA!" – they heard him scream as he cooks like a god – "Amazing!"- Makoto then said – "Teruteru-senpai… sorry for interrupting but can we take some food?"- he asked Teruteru at first looked mad at him but noticed Kyoko and gave one of his perverted grins – "So out in a date and seducing the director's daughter… impressive Naegi-kun"- he said… But Makoto was more impressed even without actually looking at it he was perfectly cutting and cooking the food without problems – "sure you can take some of the food… but make sure make her eat some of your own meat. LADY GAGA" - he said while Makoto and Kyoko looked with a little disgust

*He sounds like a perverted old man*- they both thought before taking some of the food and leaving… Yet they could always admit… his food was amazing – "So good!"- Makoto said as he ate a chicken skewer in soy sauce and honey. Kyoko then looked happy at him… he was finally able to live like a normal person. As they finished walking, they noticed that they got to the paintball war. They were in a bridge over the warzone – "hey look is Mukuro-san"- Makoto said pointing at her she was easily beating soldier after soldier. Kyoko then felt a little jealous that he was paying attention to another girl but then she noticed Mukuro… the way she moved, the way she shot the military… it was like she was dancing – "but…" – she said a little nervous. While Makoto looked with a valiant grin

"Yeah… she is letting out her bloodthirst high and mighty… but they aren't her prey" – he said while looking at her – "could it be?"- he then said thinking. Kyoko noticed Makoto was analyzing everything… what did it mean – "MAKOTO!"- they then heard as Sayaka tackled him and hugged him making them fall, she was on top of him – "Sayaka!" – he said a little surprised while she hugged him – "I missed you"- she then said smiling – "But we saw each other yesterday" – he said making her pout – "you know how long has it being since yesterday?" – she said before kissing him. Makoto was surprised… but most of all he could feel the bloodthirst and jealousy from Kyoko – "Sayaka-san Shouldn't you be doing your concert?" – she asked her with a cold smile… but then Sayaka gave her a similar cold smile – "well the concert isn't until later… and we already sold over a million tickets so I have nothing to worry about"- she said as both of them got up – "so I thought I could spend some quality time with my cute Makoto" – she said… Makoto then felt a little afraid… After all, If Kyoko was like a Loyal dog… Sayaka was like a free cat… able to do whatever she wanted

"can you stop making so much noise?" – they then heard as Mukuro walked near, surprising both Sayaka and Kyoko – "Mukuro-san! How was the exam?"- Makoto then asked. But she ignored him – "I have no reason to tell you" – she said, making him smile, but making bot Sayaka and Kyoko angry – "today there will be a full moon over Hope's Peak"- Mukuro then said confusing both Kyoko and Sayaka… but Makoto understood

….

…

"Dammit that Kyoko… how dare she try to hog Makoto for herself" – Sayaka said punching a plushie she had. But then she hugged it. After she tried to spend some time with Naegi… and Kyoko. She finally had her concert and passed her exam – "yet… why do I feel like they are hiding something from me?" – she said sadly… she didn't like that feeling. She then gave a heavy breath before noticing something weird outside… - "wait… is that Mukuro?" – she said noticing Mukuro outside… but she was wearing some kind of white cloak with a crux – "what is she doing?" – she asked herself … - "Maybe I should follow her"

After quickly dressing up she quickly followed Mukuro. Keeping her distance so she wouldn't be caught. She then noticed that Mukuro walked up to the roof of Hope's Peak – "where is she going?" – she asked herself. And followed her only to stop at the door… opening the door slightly, and what she saw shocked her… on the border of the building was a red hooded person with a massive sword – "so you came? And you came alone?" – Mukuro then asked – "Of course I did… you called me here" – he said standing – "So why did you call me here?" – the hooded person asked. Sayaka eyes then widened when she saw Mukuro pull two guns – "you should already know… I came to kill you Makoto Naegi!"- she said as the hood fell revealing a sad Makoto, shocking Sayaka…. What? – "why?" – Makoto then asked and Mukuro grew mad – "It should be obvious. You are a monster… a Vampire… you are a hunter of humans and a murderer!" – she said enraged shocking Sayaka even more…. What did she mean?"- Yet Makoto's face didn't change 

"I'm not asking you that Mukuro"- he said calmly, as he looked at her - "why are you crying?" – he said shocking Mukuro… who quickly noticed that she was crying, making her mad – "Shut up!" – she said shooting Makoto. Sayaka had to muffle her scream but noticed that other than a slight cut in his cheek nothing changed. Mukuro then kept shooting at him… but missed every single shot – "Stop dodging and get shot!" – screamed Mukuro but Makoto didn't react – "Mukuro… you are wrong, I haven't moved from this spot" – he said shocking her… he was right

In despair, Mukuro then fell to her knees – "why? why can't I shoot you? you are a monster… so why can't I shoot you!?"- she said while crying. Makoto then walked to her- "I don't know…but I believe… is because your heart is wavering"- he said shocking her – "Your job tells you to kill me… but you don't want that" – he said thinking

"I know… because you are a nice person Mukuro" – he said smiling softly, making her blush… why? Why even though she knew he was a vampire, a monster… she could forget her feelings form him? Makoto then kneeled – "so instead of fighting… let's work together ok Mukuro" – he said before she started crying 

Sayaka on the other hand left… She finally found out what they were hiding. Makoto was a Vampire… or so they claimed… now… she had to find out for herself what they meant… after all, she had to know the truth 

…

…

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter… I know I been making you wait… so please enjoy  
**

**Please review if you liked it… or if you hated it**

 **And leave suggestions**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to a Spooky new chapter**

 **I don't know if I'll be able to actually put it on the day of Halloween but in case I don't… just ignore it**

 **And Enjoy**

…

 **Chapter 13: Halloween in Hope's Peak**

… **.**

*Knock, Knock, Knock! *

Makoto heard as he was forcefully woke up. He could hear someone basically breaking his door by knocking it excited. Makoto then stood up and walked to the door opening it- "RAHHH!"- he heard someone growl, in front of him was a person with a pumpkin mask… but he was so tired he actually didn't even react – "Good morning Sayaka" – he said before yawing. Sayaka then took off her mask and Makoto noticed she was pouting – "you are no fun Makoto… you are supposed to get scared" – she said pouting and Makoto smiled tiredly – "sorry… I guess I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep yesterday" – he said. Sayaka's eyes then turned a little serious… as she noticed that the wound Mukuro had made the day before had completely disappeared. Although she didn't want to believe it… she was noticing more and more that maybe it was true that he was a vampire… but decided to not do anything… at least not yet

"Makoto… so what is your costume for today?" – Sayaka asked confusing Makoto – "what do you mean Sayaka?" – he asked confused and she sighed – "today is Halloween" – she said confusing him even more – "Halloween?" – he asked really confused. He had heard of that before… but because he was always hunting and killing ghouls… he never actually celebrated it. While he thought this Sayaka then looked at him shocked

"wait… you never have celebrated Halloween?" – she asked, and Makoto shook his head – "Not really? I mean I kind of have heard of it… but never celebrated itself" – He said, and she sighed – "is a day where everyone dresses up in costumes and go around partying" – she explained

"Why?" – he asked confused – "because is fun" – she said smiling… Makoto still didn't understand, yet he could see her happiness and excitement. So, he decided to play along – "that sounds fun" – he said and Sayaka smiled – "but I don't have a costume"- he then said making Sayaka smile – "well luckily I got one for you"

…..

Both Sayaka and Makoto finally got to the classroom. And everyone (who weren't in costume) noticed in surprise their costume… making both Kyoko and Mukuro jealous. Makoto was dressed as a Vampire count (part of Sayaka's plan) and she was dressed as her Vampire Bride. Leon was astounded as to how sexy Sayaka looked like a vampire… but felt more a little jealous of Makoto. As she was holding his arm seductively

"umm… Sayaka… is hard to walk with you like that" – Makoto then said, his face burning red. Making her smile seductively – "what Makoto? Don't you like it when a beautiful woman holds you tight?" – she said as she pressed her breast even more in his arms… making him blush even more. In truth, she felt really embarrassed for doing this… she didn't want to admit she was actually feeling aroused… but she kept doing it… she was seducing him because she wanted to see how would he react… after all, she had heard before (from books and Mangas) that vampire feel more bloodthirst and hungry when sexually aroused

"ok everyone sits"- Kyo then said before noticing both Makoto and Sayaka – "mister Naegi and miss Maizono could you please get to your seats?" – he said noticing Sayaka looked a little mad at him but both of them followed and sat on their seats

While classes where happening Sayaka was thinking about all that she had seen yesterday. Not only did Mukuro tried to kill him… but she also called him a vampire and a monster… and while she tried her best to not believe it… somehow deep inside she felt it was true

After class everyone then surrounded Sayaka and Makoto – "Wow Naegi-kun, Maizono-kun you two look amazing" – Said Hina happily while feeling a weird pain in her chest as she saw Sayaka once again hold onto Makoto – "yeah… I thought Makoto and I would look great if we were this costume to class… But I have a better one for the party tonight!" – she said while looking with an evil grin ad Kyoko… making her mad – "wait you are going?" – asked Leon a little confused at Makoto

"going where?"- he then asked confused, surprising Leon- "tonight is the Halloween party of Hope's Peak. How don't you know about it? there's news about it all over the school" – he explained suspicious that Makoto didn't know about it - "well… you know… I have been… not really paying a lot of attention" – he said laughing embarrassed. This wasn't a full lie since every day after going to school he would always go and prepare himself for the hunt of the night…so truthfully, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Leon then just sighed

"well I guess that's true… you have been occupied the whole week" – he said thinking about the whole week and how Makoto would refuse every time he would invite him to hang out because he had things to do – "so are you going?" – Leon then asked. Makoto then looked a little worried… after all, he still had his job to do. Sayaka then took this moment as an opportunity – "come on Makoto let's go to the party… I even have a costume for you" – she said smiling… making Makoto weak – "umm well…"- he then said looking at Kyoko and Byakuya. Kyoko was feeling guilty since she didn't want to negate him this party… but at the same time, she knew they had to keep doing their job… also, she didn't trust Sayaka to stay with him – "Sure he will… after all, this is a school party" – said Byakuya surprising both Makoto and Kyoko – "Yeah… Lord… Lord Byakuya…. Ordered so" – Toko then said as she saw at Byakuya with lovely eyes. And Hina and the others agreed. In the end, Makoto just sighed – "ok I'll come"

…

"What are you doing!?" – asked Kyoko mad at Byakuya and Makoto heard – "you know we have a job to do" – she said and Byakuya sighed – "and we are going to" – he said while he placed his glasses – "our latest order is hunting a ghoul who likes to use a broken pumpkin mask and hunts in parties…so what better decoy that the biggest party of the season. Hope's Peak. So, we go the party just like any other normal person and when he gets there, we kill him"- he explained, and both Makoto and Kyoko looked surprised – "so start getting your costume" – he said making their eyes wide – "wait… you are wearing a costume?" – Makoto said surprised, Byakuya then looked confused at him – "Of course I will. It's a costume party" – he said surprisingly both of them

After a couple of hours, the three of them finally got to the party. Byakuya was dressed as a butler Makoto was dressed as Cloud strife (advent children) (Makoto was surprised that Sayaka even played video games) and to be prepared, he changed the fake paper mache sword and painted his actual sword grey so it looked like Cloud's sword.

On the other hand, Kyoko didn't have time to actually buy a costume so what she did was take a use her detective costume (that she got from her grandpa) and she looked like Sherlock Holmes. The three of them then got to the high-school gym… thinking it was going to be like a prom night type of party… yet when they got there, they looked in awe… it was a huge party full of people with the ultimate DJ as the… well, DJ. Food made by Teruteru (dressed as Gordon Ramsay) and a multitude of activities – "wow!"- Said Makoto in awe as he saw the amazing party – "I never have seen a party like this!"- Both Sayaka and Byakuya then gave a soft smile, after all, they both knew this was probably the first party he has ever been… after all, since young he was always either training or fighting… he never had time to have fun and when he actually had fun it was mostly alone in his "room" (which was more of a jail where he was alone)(kind of like Maki's) playing video games.

"Well you know our job, we have to kill the ghoul… Just have fun until he appears" – Byakuya said surprising both Kyoko and Naegi… they never thought they would hear the word fun coming out of his mouth. Makoto was then going to say something

"You came!" – they then heard as they saw someone jogging to them. They then saw Sayaka tackle and hug Makoto. Makoto then blushed as he noticed that she was dressed as Tifa (Advent Children) and with her beautiful blueish hair she looked even sexier than ever – "I'm glad you came Makoto" -she said with a smile… making him blush even more – "I… I promised I would" - he said embarrassed making her blush. And while this happened Kyoko looked annoyed at them before sighing – "we are getting some punch" – she said before leaving pulling Byakuya as well. Sayaka then looked at them – "ok see ya later" – Makoto said smiling… making her smile a little before she left

"Um… Makoto?" – she said getting his attention – "why are you always with them?"- she asked, and Makoto looked confused – "Well… they are kind of my childhood friends" – he said making Sayaka a little annoyed… so Kyoko was a childhood friend…. That made it more difficult to make him fall for her… Sayaka eyes then widened… she wanted to find the truth.

"and what about you?" – Makoto then asked confusing her – "I never knew you liked video games"- he said a little surprised, making her eye widen – "I mean… you even know about Cloud and Tifa"- he said making her blush

"well… I'll tell you... if you promise me to never tell anybody" - She said embarrassed. Making him blush… she looked so cute – "I promise" – he said, and she smiled, she knew she could trust him – "well when I was younger, I used to live only with my dad…. But because he was always working I never actually saw him… so in order to entertain myself, I was always either playing video games or watching Idols, mostly the second one… but I have played my fair share of games" – she said with a smile – "but forget about that… let's have some fun"- she then said taking Makoto to have fun

….

…

Sayaka was really suspicious. Although she had tried time after time to make him reveal the weaknesses as a vampire… he actually didn't have them. She tried giving him meat with garlic, she took him to the halls of mirrors and he was reflected in the mirrors. He wasn't afraid of silver or cruxes… was he really a vampire

"Sayaka are you ok?"- he then asked as he saw her a little annoyed… she was annoyed she failed – "I'm ok" – she then said but Makoto wasn't convinced – "are you sure?" -she then looked mad at him – "Yes I am ok!"- she said angrily surprising him – "I'm going to the bathroom!" – she then exclaimed as she started to leave… leaving Makoto there confused

Sayaka washed her face with a little bit of anger she had failed to make him reveal his vampire side… she then looked at herself in the mirror – "Maybe… Maybe I'm wrong… maybe it was a dream" – she then said softly. At that moment the bathroom door opened and Sayaka looked at it seeing a young girl (that looked no older than 10) dressed as a witch walking to the bathroom – "oh sorry I didn't know someone was already here" – the little girl said and Sayaka looked confused – "what is a little girl like you doing in a party like this?" – Sayaka then asked the little girl… before her eyes widened. One of the little girl's finger grew as a dagger pointing at her neck – "I came here to eat"- the little girl said with an evil grin and scaring her- "how about you follow me, so you don't get hurt" – she threatens her… and Sayaka complied

And without Makoto noticing they both got to the 5 floors of Hope's Peak… where the garden was – "why are we here?" – Sayaka then asked her kidnapper and right then a bush started rambling and out of it came a ghoulish monster with a pumpkin broken mask, it looked so horrible Sayaka fell to the ground in fear – "Ween there you are!" – the little girl said as she dashed to the monster who carried her in his shoulder – "what is that?" – Sayaka said fear clearly in her eyes – "oh this… this is my pet and he is a…"

"Ghoul"- they then heard from behind them, Sayaka knew that voice and was slowly turning around – "just like you little miss?" – Sayaka then looked and saw Makoto there – "Isn't that right miss?" – Sayaka looked surprised at Makoto… he didn't look like normal… he looked more confident and stronger. The little girl then smiled- "wow… but if it isn't the vampire… are you going to drink some of her blood today?" – she then said mocking him… and shocking Sayaka

"I don't think so… but maybe I'll drink some of yours. After I kill you" – he then said pulling out his sword and aimed at the girl and her ghoul – "Makoto… what is happening?" – Sayaka then asked worried, but Makoto just closed his eyes- "Sayaka… I promise to tell you everything… Everything you been trying to find out" – he then said shocking her… he knew about her plans – "But right now I can't tell you" – he said as he threw her away and blocked the claws of the ghoul with his sword. Sayaka then landed a little far - "ouch" – she said in pain as she rubbed her butt, but then the sound of clashing metal got her attention Makoto was fighting the monster with his sword and Sayaka noticed that little by little the silver painting on his sword was fading revealing his black and red sword

"Is that the best you can do?"- Makoto then said as he kept dodging the strikes of the ghoul and making the little miss angry – "Ween why are you losing?" - she said mad before she grinned – "maybe you need some… motivation" – she then said as one of her claws stabbed Ween in the neck who howled in pain before his body started changing into what it looked like a giant Werewolf and breaking his mask, scaring Sayaka but not Makoto

"what did you do to him?" – asked Makoto calmly, making the little girl smile – "well I'm a special type of ghoul… created by the doctor himself" – she said shocking Makoto… and confusing Sayaka *doctor?* - "I was given the ability to transform other ghouls into whatever I want" – she said proudly before she noticed Makoto's blood-lust – "so you work with the doctor?"- he then said and both Sayaka and the girl looked surprised as they saw his sword extending and slowly turning into a scythe – "Then you will tell me where he is" – Makoto ordered making the girl mad – "I don't take orders from you" – she said mad before getting off of Ween

"Kill him!" – She ordered and Ween dashed with a grin, but her grin quickly turned sour as she saw how Makoto quickly sliced it into pieces… shocking and scaring Sayaka. The Girl then looked at Makoto as he walked to her with a cold stare – "Now tell me… where is he?" – he threatened with his scythe. Scaring the woman.

But then Makoto quickly blocked a flying projectile with his scythe. Makoto then looked at what it was, and it looked like a bone. Makoto then looked where it came from and saw a ghoul from 50 meters away with his hand looking like a sniper… Makoto then quickly looked at the little girl and saw another ghoul in robes – "oh hell no!"- Makoto then said as he dashed and swung his sword only to noticed that they disappeared completely in a robe of shadows making Makoto mad, Makoto then looked where the sniper was and noticed that it had disappeared as well

"Dammit" – Makoto said angrily before he sighed – "Makoto… what… what happened?" – Makoto the heard Sayaka say. Makoto then looked at Sayaka and noticed that she was so afraid that she both was shaking in fear and peed herself. Sayaka felt embarrassed… but her fear was overcoming her Makoto then walked near, scaring her a little and softly and gently hugged her

"Sayaka… I promise everything is alright" – she said softly, Sayaka was still afraid… but the sound of his heartbeat and his gentleness slowly but steadily calmed her down – "Makoto… please explain to me what is happening" – she begged, and Makoto looked sad

"Ok I will"

…..

….

 **Well this is the chapter**

 **I'm sorry I'm late to Halloween but I was occupied**

 **Please review if you liked it… or not**

 **Also, please suggestions**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the new chapter**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

…

 **Chapter 14: The truth of the night**

…

Makoto now in his normal clothes waited patiently and nervously on his room. After the party and the hunt of the ghoul, he had promised that he would tell the truth to Sayaka… but before that, he asked her to first go to her room and rest a while… since she was too afraid and in shock to accurately listen to his story. 

Sayaka, on the other hand, had just left the bathroom after what it felt like the heaviest bath she had taken. After all not only did she finally found out about Makoto being a Vampire… but she also found out that ghouls and monsters exist. And she only survived because of him…but that only confused her more…was he a monster? But if he was then why save her… why not drink her blood… why was he like he was? What was the truth behind him?

Sayaka then finished her bath and took a towel covering her body. She then walked outside the bathroom when her eyes widened…. Makoto was there – "Makoto!" _ she then said in shock. Makoto then looked confused before his face turned completely red. – "Sayaka!?"- he said in shock – "why are you here?"- Sayaka then said and Makoto looked away – "well… the door was open and you said we needed to talk so I thought it was better to come here to talk… and when I entered the room I was alone so I thought you had left and… and" – he tried explaining and Sayaka looked confused… that was the same vampire that killed the ghoul?

She then giggled as she saw him burning of embarrassment – "Makoto is ok" – she said embarrassed as well – "just let me get dressed" – she said, and Makoto nodded quickly before he left in a flash – "that boy is so nice" – she said before she finally dressed herself

…..

When She gave him the ok, he finally entered back… but even then, his face was red, although she was wearing her pajamas… because she wasn't wearing a bra and her hair was still wet…. It made her look sexier than ever. Sayaka then noticed how he was still blushing… and blushed as well… she liked that he found her attractive, but she had to remember why he was here

"Makoto… please… tell me the truth… what are you?" – hearing this then eliminated every blush he had in his face…. And he looked sad – "I'm a vampire" – Makoto admitted… making Sayaka's eyes widened. So, it was true, Makoto was a vampire. He was a monster. Makoto then noticed that she was shaking a little – "are you afraid?" – he said making her realize this – "don't worry… it's understandable. After all, people are scared of the monsters who can hurt them" – he said smiling sadly. Shocking Sayaka he looked accustomed to this kind of treatment… like he had to live it before. She then felt ashamed of feeling afraid… after all, even if he was a vampire, he was a nice and caring boy

"don't worry… I will not bother you again" – he said starting to leave… but he was shocked when Sayaka held his hands – "Sayaka?" – he asked surprised as a tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks – "is warm" – she said surprising him, as she held it near her face – "I had heard that Vampires were really cold… so the fact that you are warm means that what I know about vampires is wrong… so please explain to me… I'm willing to listen" – she said smiling softly with a smile from her heart that made his heart pound hard… and his face blush

"o…Ok" – he said embarrassed as he could hear his heart pounding hard, but then his smile disappeared quickly – "well…

…

Sayaka listened horrified and crying as she heard all Makoto's story… Makoto tried his best to not tell her the saddest and most painful parts, but she insisted so much he ended telling her. She couldn't believe it… it was so sad… too sad to be true. but somehow, she knew it was true… now it made sense why he tried his best to always help everyone… why he always tried to keep smiling no matter the situation. He did it, so he wouldn't be able to feel the loneliness that had. It was like she could see the heavy chains of loneliness tying him.

"Makoto… I'm sorry" – she said while she cried looking at her bed. And Makoto looked surprised… why was she sorry about – "Even though it made you feel pain… I still was afraid of you… I… I was being selfish and just thinking about myself… we all bee shunning you out" – she cried surprising him before he gave a sad smile – "Is ok Sayaka… after all, I understand why people are afraid of me…people try to hide and hate the things that they don't understand… the things they feel could be dangerous for them… that's why I'm not angry with anyone… because if I was them… maybe I would have done the same" – he said. But she didn't believe him… seeing how he was… it would be impossible for him to hate anybody… even if the whole world was against him 

"but… aren't you afraid of loneliness?" – she asked tears still on her eyes – "Yes… but I can't force people to like me… and I can't stop fear" – he said calmly. Making her heart pain more. It wasn't fair… why… why is this kind-hearted person the one who has to suffer? She knew it. If others had his power… they would not be as nice as him. They would probably be violent and destructive. It was only because Makoto was so nice and kind-hearted. Seeing him made her heart pound hard… because even though she found out he wasn't human anymore… her heart still desired his love

"Makoto" – she then said as she looked back to the bed and her hair covered her face which was now red of embarrassment. While Makoto looked confused at her – "I know this is a sudden change of conversation, but what do you think of me?" – he asked her suddenly noticing what she just said

*what am I doing? Why did I say that? What is he thinking? Does he think I'm annoying? Why did I think this was a good Idea?" – Sayaka started panicking as her face steamed – "well I think you are a great girl"- she then heard those words coming out of his mouth… making her eyes widen

"what?" – she asked raising her head surprised before looking at an embarrassed Makoto – "well you are a great and beautiful girl. You are hard working since you worked in order to become the best Idol… you are nice and modest, and…" – But before he could finish Sayaka ravish him and stole his lips for herself. Kissing him passionately. She desired him deeply and was surprised when he kissed her back with the same intensity.

After what it felt like a glorious eternity. They finally separated, both short of breath as a trail of saliva connected them for a second before breaking – "wow… that was…" – Makoto started saying still in awe

"amazing"- Sayaka completed as they both were now speechless – "so… what now?"- Sayaka asked embarrassed, and Makoto blushed as well – "I… I don't know" – he said embarrassed. They both then looked at each other and quickly looked away – "should… should we keep going?" – Sayaka then asked before her face turned a level of red impossible for human skin. Makoto understood what she meant and blushed as well… he couldn't lie, he really wanted to well… f**k her but he was afraid of what he could do to her… Because although his first time with Kyoko worked up fine… he was still afraid of his bloodthirsty side… after all, he had been holding out his thirst for drinking her blood for a while… so he felt afraid of hurting her

Sayaka then noticed immediately that Makoto was struggling internally. So, she then held his hands… making him come back to reality – "Maybe… we should just take it slow" – she said surprising him – "after all I love you… I'm willing to wait" – she said with a smile. One that made Makoto's heart pound hard and made him lose control. Making him jump on her and kiss her passionately, surprising her – "Makoto what are you…"- but then she let a hard moan when Makoto softly licked her neck – "Sorry Sayaka…but I can't control myself anymore" -he said as he kept licking and kissing her neck… making squirm with pleasure. He was surprisingly good at it – "Sayaka I want to see more"- he said making her face red… she knew what he meant, but she didn't know if she was ready for it – "Makoto"- she then said nervous trying to make him stop… but somewhere deep inside she wanted him even more. And the more pleasure he gave her… the more the temptation grew till she finally gave in to it

Makoto then opened her pajama revealing the top half of her naked body spread on the bed – "Sayaka you are beautiful"- he said making her whole body red of embarrassment. But she didn't have time to even think about it when Makoto started to work. He first trailed his kisses from her neck, all the way to her breast. Making her moan with every single one. She could even feel her panties and pajama pants getting wetter. She then moaned hard when Makoto started sucking on her nipple. She even grabbed hard her sheets as she felt his tongue licking her nipple – "Makoto… It feels so good"- She moaned, feeling herself close. Makoto then grinned and touched her pussy over her clothes. Making her get to her breaking point and finally cumming as she arcs her back in pleasure – "Makoto!"- she yelled in pleasure

Makoto smiled with pride as he saw her breathing hard and sweaty on her bed and a little dark sensation of predator came to him – "So Sayaka did it feel good?"- he somehow knew it but wanted her to say it…. And seeing him so confident made her blush. She felt so submissive like a bunny in front of a wolf… and she liked it – "It felt good"- she admitted while blushing she then quickly took a glance of his erection before looking away embarrassed – "liked what you looked?" -Makoto said confidently his face in front of hers looking directly at her eyes. And she looked back. She felt that she could melt on his red eyes – "do you want it?" – he asked her and making her take a glance it looked big under his pants. And she blushed

"beg" – he said surprising her before she looked at him shocked… surprising him as well- "too much?" – he then asked embarrassed breaking all the mood and she giggled – "yes a little" – she said making him blush before she got near his ear – "but I liked it" – she said surprising him, before she took off her pants, and spread her panties and pussy in doggy style – "So please fuck me with your hard cock"- she begged. Makoto looked surprised before his predator side came back 

Makoto then took off his pants and boxers revealing his hard dick… surprising her and scaring her a little… it looked big, Makoto then got close to her – "don't worry I'll be gentle" – He said to her before he placed his tip touching her entrance. Before pushing in… Sayaka then clenched as she felt the new sudden intruder invading her pussy

"are you ok?"- Makoto then asked a little worried, but she looked at him and nodded. Makoto then kissed her until her body was a little more accustomed to the new intruder. After about a minute Makoto started moving and Sayaka moaned hard he was so big she could feel him bumping her womb – "Makoto aww… you aww… so… big!" – she moaned

Makoto then started going faster and she moaned hard. Makoto then pulled her up and started fucking her upright… - "aww! Makoto it feels so good! Faster! Harder!"- she then moaned as she felt herself coming close again. Makoto then pleased her and started going faster and harder making her cum

"MAKOTO!"- she came making her pussy tight… and Makoto had to hold hard in order not to cum as well. And she felled forward on the bed he still inside – "so good!" – she moaned… before her eyes widened when he started moving again – "Makoto!?" – she asked as Makoto started moving again – "I… I just came!"- she said but he didn't stop – "I'm Sorry Sayaka but I'm close" – he said as he started going faster and she could feel him getting closer – "Sayaka"

"inside!"- she begged, but Makoto pulled out and finally came on her back. Both of them then fell on the bed dead tired and stayed a while – "well there goes taking it slow" – Sayaka then joked as she got up and sat. Makoto then sat as well and smiled – "yeah... But I liked it"- he admitted, and she smiled before kissing his cheek – "I liked it as well" – she said making him blush

"only one question"- she then said getting his attention and confusing him, she then looked mad and pouted – "why didn't you cum inside me?" – she said pouting… and making him blush – "well… I don't want to get you pregnant… I don't know how the whole vampire DNA works… and I don't want to ruin your life nor Idol role because you got pregnant" – He admitted making her a little mad but then smile – "well… I guess that is for the best. Makoto have you had sex before?" – she then asked making him shiver – "yes"- he then admitted embarrassed, he felt guilty, but she didn't seem to care – "don't worry… I'm not angry" – she said smiling and Makoto smiled a little – "so who was it?"- she then asked

"huh?"- he then asked confused – "who was your first time?" – she asked again. And he felt a cold shiver… she didn't care she was his second… but she wanted to know who was his first. Makoto didn't want to tell her but knew he had no choice – "Kyoko"- he admitted and immediately he felt bloodthirst coming from her scaring him intensely … although she didn't care about being the second one… she hated the fact that Kyoko (her rival) got to him first – "well there Is only one solution…I just have to do it another time with you and I'll win for quantity" – she said surprising him as she looked at him with an evil smile – "and this time you are cumming inside me" – she said before she tackled him again and started all over again

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter… sorry, it took so much… but I was occupied  
**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

 **Please review if you did… or didn't… or maybe**

 **And leave suggestions**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **You know it's funny, but I just got my first actually hate review… and it was in UHA after it already ended… weird**

 **Well enough rambling**

 **Enjoy**

… **.**

 **Chapter 15: the red rose and the bear girl**

Kyoko and Byakuya both got to the classroom and immediately noticed something weird. Everyone was talking to each other and whispering and basically covering something. Kyoko confused then walked up to Hina. – "what's wrong?" – she asked confused. Because everyone was joined together Kyoko couldn't see, surprising Hina – "didn't you see?"- Hina asked and Kyoko looked confused at her. Hina then pointed to where everyone was and Kyoko tried to look over everyone… before her eyes widened, in front of all of them were looking at Makoto and Sayaka together. Sayaka was holding Makoto's arm all lovey-dovey and Makoto was blushing. Kyoko then started getting angry. And Sayaka noticed it… before looking at her and showing her tongue mocking her

"Makoto!" – they then all heard Kyoko say loudly and angry like an order, before shocking him and scaring him… making him look at her a little scared – "can we talk in private?" – she then said as an order as bloodthirst came out of her scaring him, he was going to obey her when he felt Sayaka hold his arm tighter – "He doesn't have to do anything you say… he is free to do whatever he wants" – she said showing off how close they both were and making him blush for a second… before he and everyone there felt afraid as the contest of bloodthirst came from both of them scaring everyone in the room

"*sigh* ok both of you calm down"- Byakuya then said stopping both of them and making them pout, Byakuya then walked near to Kyoko and without nobody noticing (except Makoto) whispered – "let's not make a scene, or we could get Makoto in trouble. We can talk to him after classes"-He said calmly and she looked a little sad but complied. Everyone was still looking at Kyoko, waiting to see how she would react – "Is everything ok Kyoko?"- Makoto then asked looked sadly at him- "Yes… "- she then said before walking to her seat… Sayaka then looked triumphally before she looked at Makoto and noticed a hint part of sadness in him as well.

After the scene was over and the teacher finally got there, everyone then scattered to their seats, as the normal day of class started… everyone except Junko who know looked at Makoto with interest… Maybe she could use him to cause despair in both Sayaka and Kyoko… and just thinking about that…. Filled her with pleasure

…

Classes finally ended. And Makoto could have sworn it was probably the longest day of his life. Because although he liked talking and being with Sayaka… he still felt like he was betraying Kyoko… after the classes ended and everyone finally started leaving, Makoto was putting his books and notebooks when from his peripheral he could see Kyoko walking to him Makoto then looked at her and she looked back. But while this happened everyone then looked at both of them… waiting to see what was happening

"Makoto"- Kyoko then said making him a little worried – "do you want to hang out with me today?"- she then said a little embarrassed. Shocking everyone… especially Makoto and Byakuya. Although the three of them were close friends, they both knew how much Kyoko didn't like stuff like hanging out or dating… she always thought it was bothersome and annoying since she herself wasn't an outgoing girl. She was the type who like reading and working in silence more than going out to loud places. Everyone was surprised… except for Sayaka… who looked mad at Kyoko. She had planned to ask him out first. Kyoko then looked at Sayaka noticing she looked mad – "you can come too, Sayaka" – she then said surprising him – "I need to talk with both of you"- she said seriously. Sayaka and Makoto then looked to each other and looked back. They knew what was this really about so they accepted

This made everyone else then look confused, but decided to ignore it… everyone except Junko who looked interested… maybe she could use this.

…..

"So Sayaka… how much do you know?" – Kyoko asked her directly after the four of them walked out to a park ( a public place where nobody would listen to them) making Sayaka's eyes widened before she looked serious – "I know everything about Makoto being a vampire" – she said seriously. Kyoko then looked at Makoto who looked a little guilty – "I told her everything I could" -he admitted surprising Sayaka, Kyoko and Byakuya then sighed before they looked at Makoto – "Makoto do you know what you have done?" – Byakuya said a little mad before Kyoko stopped him – "Byakuya now is not the time to get mad" – Kyoko then said calmly before she smiled a little, she then whispered something to Byakuya and he nodded before pulling Makoto away from them with the excuse of buying ice cream or something like that. Makoto looked surprised but he knew why they were doing this so the two of them left the two girls alone.

There was a long silence between both of them. Before Kyoko broke it- "You made a huge mistake Sayaka"- Kyoko then said surprising Sayaka and making her mad – "why is that? Because I know your secret?" – she said angrily – "no… because now you are trapped in this horrible world of us"- Kyoko said making her eyes wide

"we try our best to act like we live a normal life, but in reality we live in a world of death and suffering" – she said sadly – "and while Makoto acts like everything is ok… he himself is the one who suffers the most. He is the hunter… he is the one who has to fight… and the one who is hated the most. Because he is a vampire… because he survived the procedure everyone blames him for the ghoulification venom… even though he was only a kid he became a monster in the eyes of other people" – Kyoko said while Sayaka listened sadly – "are you willing?"

"Huh?" – Sayaka asked confused – "are you willing to handle the pain Makoto is? Are you willing to be hated by those who hate Makoto?" – Kyoko asked looking directly at Sayaka's eyes…who looked in doubt, making Kyoko sigh just then they noticed both Makoto and Byakuya walking to them with ice cream – "you don't have to answer me now… but if you aren't… the best thing you can do is forget all of this… and forget about Makoto" – she said shocking her while Kyoko walked to the boys. Sayaka was in deep thought before she sighed as well and walked to the boys herself…

But unknowingly by anyone Junko was listening close in a costume… She couldn't fully understand what they just said… but what she found out…. Was amazing Makoto was more interesting that she thought…. Way more interesting

….

Junko looked as the four of them started walking around the city – *So Makoto is not human?* - she thought with a grin. What did that mean… was he some kind of monster? And if he was… how could she get an advantage of that… maybe… maybe if she managed to get Naegi… he would help her bring down Hope's Peak faster, and bring a new world of despair… but she had to be careful, after all, there was a lot of things she didn't know yet. What does this vampirism be? And what were the ghouls? What did she mean about a world of death and suffering?

She had to pay more attention to them and find a point where she could talk to Makoto one on one. But to her annoyance they were never leaving him alone, going shopping. Going eating… they were always together… but then she noticed an opportunity moment…. When Kyoko wanted to go to the library to check out some books… the perfect opportunity to take Makoto for herself

….

Makoto had noticed that Sayaka was a lot more silent since he returned from getting the ice-cream. SO he knew Kyoko must have said something to her. Makoto then tried to talk to Sayaka during all the activities they had done like shopping and eating… but Sayaka would only answer with one-liners like "that's funny" Or "yeah sure" making him a little sad. And Kyoko noticed this, making her sad as well… it was kinda her fault that Sayaka was acting like this… but she had to know if Sayaka was ready… ready for the hardship that was being friends with Makoto and being hated by others… after all her being an Idol… it was hard to believe she knew what being hated meant. So she felt responsible to try and cheer them up, but she had no Idea how to do that

"Hey how about we go to the library?"- Kyoko suggested trying her darn best to keep smiling… but it looked kinda creepy. Byakuya and Sayaka then looked confused before they heard Makoto giggle a little getting everyone's attention – "Kyoko you are trying too hard… just be natural"- he said while giggling making her blush, he then smiled – "well let's go"

Once inside they all basically divided to see their own types of books. Kyoko more interested in murder mysteries and books about criminals, Byakuya reading books about financing and company administration, Sayaka reading books about singing and magazines and Makoto reading comic books and mangas. But in reality, he was trying to gather his confidence to actually talk to Sayaka… he wanted to know why she was being so distant to him.

Makoto then slowly walked to where Sayaka was. She was concentrated in a magazine… or that's what he thought… in reality, Makoto noticed she was reading a To Love Ru manga. Surprised and finding it funny he accidentally muffled a laugh. But Sayaka noticed it. She quickly looked where Makoto was and immediately her face started getting red. Makoto now knew about her love for manga

"So who you ship Rito with?" – Makoto then asked smiling – "huh?"- she asked confused – "personally I ship him with Haruna, after all, he shows how much he really loves her" -Makoto said and Sayaka blushed while smiling. He didn't care she was kinda of an otaku – "well I ship him with Momo. She is trying really hard to make his harem so she can show her love for him" – she said confidently. Both of them then looked at each other and both started laughing.

"this feels better" – Makoto then said smiling and confusing Sayaka – "I liked this version of Sayaka I can just laugh with"- he then said smiling, Sayaka then looked a little surprised before she looked a little sad – "Yeah… I guess I been kinda of a spoiler"- she said sadly – "Yes you been" – Makoto then said faking being angry –"But I guess is somehow my fault" – He said smiling sadly, making her sad. Makoto then sat next to her – "Sayaka… I don't know what Kyoko told you… but you don't have to force yourself. I know that being with me and knowing my secret is a little overwhelming. But it's not like I want you to change anything about you"- he said surprising her – "I just want you to be yourself… I mean, after all, I like you the way you are" – he said making both her and himself blush – "well… I think I'm going to get some manga or whatever"- he then said clearly embarrassed trying to run and left… surprising her… and making her giggle

"he is cute when he flusters"

…...

Makoto basically ran to where the mangas where… his face fully red and embarrassed – "Dammit why did I run? That's so uncool"- he said a little disappointed in himself – "How can she like a coward like me?"- he said sitting on the ground – "Maybe is because you are cute" – he heard someone say, He then looked up and noticed a girl with blond hair and bear pins on it… someone he knew – "Junko-san?"- he asked confused before standing up – "what are you doing here?"- he asked confused before she smiled – "well the school has been boring… so I thought to search something fun to do" – she said confusing him – "with books?"- he asked and she smiled – "well something like that"- he said confusing him even more – "well do you want to go out?"- she then asked – "huh?"

"well here is boring… let's go out to have some fun"- She said holding him tight… Makoto noticed that he could see her boobs… and blushed – "well actually I'm here with…"- but before he could finish Junko pulled him. Pulling him out of the library.

After pulling him for a while he finally pulled himself out – "Junko-san please stop!"- he said surprising her a little – "I'm sorry for being so forceful but I was with someone before you pulled me away. So sorry but I have to leave" – he complained. Junko then looked a little mad before she grins – "so you are going to leave me alone?"- she said a little sad, getting his attention, she looked really sad – "when I found you in the library I thought maybe we could hang out, maybe even be friends" – she said faking sadness… but Makoto bought it – "Because I'm a model is difficult to get real friends. But because we were classmates I thought maybe we could have become real friends" – she said tearing up, Makoto then saw this and started feeling guilty – "ok let's hang out"- he said smiling lightly, this then made Junko grin without (Makoto watching) – "ok let's go have fun"- she said smiling before pulling him again - *I'm going to have to explain to them* - he thought a little annoyed as he quickly sent a message to them about he had to leave

Junko pulled Makoto to multiple places… trying to excite his bloodthirst (if he really was a vampire) by using her body and sexual attraction to make him submit to his carnal instincts. She took him to bikini model shoots, surrounded by multiple beautiful models, she took him to lingerie shops to see her try multiples ones on herself, and during the whole trip Makoto was a blushing mess, more since some of the Models actually found him kinda cute and were teasing him

After a couple of hours, it started to get dark and they were walking around when Makoto stopped, surprising the girl – "Junko-san… is getting kinda late… maybe we should go home" – he said smiling softly, Junko was not pleased with that idea… since she hadn't been able to bring out the vampire side… but maybe if she

Makoto looked surprised as Junko hugged him close – "Junko-san?!" – he said nervously as he felt her large breast hitting his chest – "Makoto… I'm sorry for reacting this way… is just I think… I fell for you"-she said blushing… making him blush as well and look nervous – "what… do… you…. Mean Junko san?!"- he said panicking… how can she say that?

"Makoto-kun… can you please give me… a kiss?" -she said getting close to him. Panicked he tried to back away only to noticed a wall behind him, Makoto then looked around nervously, while Junko got closer – "Junko-san we can't I mean…!" – he said in a state of panic – "are you sure? Don't you want to drink my blood?"

Makoto's eye quickly widened and pushed her off – "What did you say?"- he said a little mad. Junko then looked directly at him and noticed that his eyes were turning demon-like – "So it's true… you are a monster" – she said grinning, making him angry – "how did you know?" – he asked and she looked at him – "well I overheard the girls talking about you" – she said walking near him again… - "So tell me are you really a vampire?"- she asked Makoto looked angry and annoyed

"yes. Why do you care?"- he then asked. All semblance of kindness quickly disappeared from his voice. Junko then got next to him touching him seductively – "Oh don't worry… it's nothing for now… But soon I will make you mine… after all, I'm really interested in you"- she said as her nail dug in his flesh making him bleed. Makoto looked at her with anger… how could he not notice before Junko's true nature? Her body showed how much she liked torturing him… Junko then separated – "Well I'll leave alone for now. Don't tell anyone about our conversation… if you don't want everyone knowing about you… My cute Vampire"

She then left leaving him alone. And as she walked away she twitches with pleasure- "Ohh with him I will be able to bring the world to true despair" – she moaned

….

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **Sorry for taking so long I was occupied**

 **Well please if you like it review or even if you hated it review**

 **And please leave suggestions**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **I hope you like it**

…

 **Chapter 16: Blood rain**

"die bastard"- A ghoul looking like a feral cat screamed as he lounged to Makoto with claws in his hands – "Claws? Are you sure you really want to try it?"- Makoto said with his scythe (his sword in scythe form) by propelling himself off the ground and jumping over the ghoul. The ghoul looked surprised as Makoto swung his scythe aiming to decapitate him. When Makoto quickly stopped and used his scythe to block an attack from another ghoul looking like a wolf. The impact pushed him away, but Makoto was able to stop himself with his scythe while stopping his momentum by doing a side flip while holding the scythe and landing on it – "oh I forgot about you"- Makoto said annoyed as the wolf ghoul growled. Unlike his cat counterpart, the wolf had lost his mind – "how did a cat manage to team up with a dog?"- Makoto asked himself confused 

"Makoto stop playing around"- he then heard Kyoko say in his communicator – "just hunt them" – she said a little mad that he was playing around. Makoto's eyes then turned demonic like – "Ok madam" – he said grinning while looking at both ghouls they both then dashed to him claws out. Makoto quickly jumped off his scythe while kicking the handle up, making it spin wildly blocking their attacks. He then grabbed it and swung it, slicing the wolf in half. The cat ghoul eyes widened as he saw his partner's upper half body flying through the air – "Impossible!"- he screamed in shock before he heard steps walking behind him – "if it was… then he wouldn't be dead, wouldn't he?" - the ghoul then looked at Makoto and felt fear. For him Makoto was a red hooded monster – "Please don't kill me!"- he begged

"we both know that won't work here"

…

"You know you should not play with them like that?"- Makoto heard behind him showing him a couple of people with white cloaks one extremely tall and the other one a little smaller than Makoto. Makoto the put on his red cloak – "There's no point on putting on your cloak we already know who you are Makoto Naegi" – the small one said – "Yeah I know… so why did you came here Exorcists?"- Makoto asked still holding his scythe – "Well we were ordered to hunt those two ghouls… but we got late" – the small said – "well sadly for you two… I already took the kill. So there's nothing here for you"

"well that is if they find out" – the small one said as he took off a type of reddish rod, and Makoto looked suspiciously – "although we have no orders directly. The Vatican has been really interested in bringing you in"- Makoto nose then noticed a sudden smell of blood and noticed the exorcist had cut his hand, the rod then started shining and in less than a second it turned into a red rapier – "so we will hunt you and take you to the Vatican and take the ghouls with us" – he said as the tall one did the same and it turned into a medieval bastard sword – "Are you two for real?"- Makoto asked tilting his head –"you do know I'm not weak?"

"Maybe so? But we know that you cannot attack humans. For you is prohibited" – he said confidently, making Makoto sigh before he prepares himself with his scythe – "Maybe… but only if they find out" – Makoto said letting his bloodthirst out exciting the two of them

"well in the end monsters are monsters" – he said before he swung his sword which started separating like a whip. Makoto then quickly prepared to block it.

*BANG*

A bullet interfered with the blade stopping it on the track – "THAT'S ENOUGH!" – the three of them heard as another white hooded person appeared with a sniper rifle that was recently shot –"you two… you are breaking headquarters orders. Leave immediately" – the hooded person said. Makoto immediately noticed that it was Mukuro's voice, the two hooded people stopped for a second… before they deactivated their weapons – "well bloodsucker I guess we will have to party another day" – they said as they jumped from the building and disappeared in the darkness. Makoto then looked to where Mukuro was… but noticed she disappeared as well, making him sigh – "well I guess she saved me" – he said before he left the place

"Why did you stop us?"- asked one of the hooded men to Mukuro after they returned to their base. Mukuro then took off her hood and looked angry at him – "he is my target. So don't you dare touch him"- she said angry, releasing her bloodthirst – "I know he is… but since your work has been going slowly. We thought we could help you a little"- he joked making her angrier – "oh scary!"- he said

"I'm just going to warn you if you try something like that again… I will kill you" – she said with bloodthirst. Before she left them – "I must say… that bloodthirst makes her even more attractive" – the hooded man said

…

"Sorry about that" – Mukuro apologized for the next day to Makoto who looked confused – "sorry for what?" – He asked extremely confused – "for how they treated you" – she said a little embarrassed – "ohh that… well, don't worry about it… it's not like is your fault" – Makoto said scratching the back of his head – "I'm accustomed to this kind of treatment… also compared with that person you are way better" – Makoto said a little annoyed as he thought about Junko. Ever since she discovered his secret, she had been bothering mercilessly. She poisoned him, stabbed him once, and even brought him a full blood bag with her blood to his room… That last one wasn't so bad. But mostly she was always trying to tempt him to let his wild side out… like when she pranked Sayaka by pulling open her blouse showing her underwear, and making all the boys eyes widened and Leon even splurted blood. Yet to Junko's dissatisfaction none of it had worked. But the constant well… bullying was not unnoticed by Sayaka, Kyoko, Byakuya nor Mukuro. They had all of them noticed how Junko had changed her way of acting near Makoto… but he didn't want to explain

Returning to reality Mukuro looked confused over who he was talking and Makoto looked at her – "Ohh sorry I got caught in my own thoughts… But like I said you haven't done anything wrong. It was both of them"- he said calmly… making her feel a little better – "By the way, what were those red weapons they had…. It looked like a red tube but then it turned into some kind of weapons… what were they?"- he asked curiously, and she looked a little disgusted – "is the new model of weaponry of the exorcists"- she started explaining – "after they found out that ghoul blood was venomous to ghouls they also decided to make use of the other ability that ghouls have"- Makoto then instantly knew what she meant

"shapeshifting" – Makoto said. That was something weird that neither himself nor any other scientist could explain. It wasn't like it was a modification created by the Doctor… but for some reason unlike Makoto (who is a vampire) Ghouls could use some level of shapeshifting. Some could turn their bodies into weapons like blades or spiked claws. And others could just change their whole bodies into something else like the werewolf he fought – "yes. They experimented on ghouls blood and muscles to find how to make them change. And by doing it they managed to create items that can change into weaponry. Making it easier for exorcists to be prepared for fighting" – Makoto looked surprised. Although it sounded horrible that their weapons were created from ghouls, it also sounded very convenient. Makoto always had trouble with the fact that he always had to first get his sword before fighting. It could be bothersome.

"I see.. that actually sounds really convenient to have… although I don't think I could handle have something that smells like blood for a long time" – Makoto admitted, making Mukuro surprised and giggle a little, confusing him – "you really don't mind to talk about your vampirism, do you?"- she said a little jokingly and making him embarrassed

"Is not that I don't care… it's just I trust you Mukuro"- he said looking away embarrassed and making her blush. Did he really mean that? Mukuro could feel her heart beating faster and faster – "Makoto…"

"Hey, Makoto-kun!" – they both then heard Junko say as she jumped on top of Makoto, letting her breast rest in Makoto's head – "what were you talking with Mukuro nee-san?" – she said with both happiness and threat that Mukuro didn't notice – "Nothing… just school stuff" – Mukuro lied. Junko looked at her suspiciously… but knowing Makoto she knew he wouldn't tale tell on her –"Hey Nee-san can I steal Makoto from you" – Mukuro looked at Makoto and noticed he looked annoyed… but she had never said no to her sister since she escaped to Fenrir – "Yeah… sure"- Mukuro said nervously before looking guilty at Makoto who looked at her betrayed – "sorry"- she whispered. Junko then proceeded to pull him – "Thanks, Sis!" 

Junko then pulled Makoto away and just as they left the area of Hope's Peak Makoto looked at her – "so where are we going?" – He asked before he felt a really sharp pain in his head and felt dizzy falling to his knees. Makoto then rose his hand and pulled something off his head. After he looked at it he noticed it was a box cutter which was covered completely with his blood (which is going to be pink for everything). He then felt how his dizziness was slowly disappearing as the stab wound in his head started closing – "really? Not even that can kill you?"- Junko then said a little annoyed – "well consider that your punishment for taking with Mukuro" – she said making him sigh – "you can't control who I talk to" – Makoto said, he looked to himself and noticed that now both his hair and clothes had blood on it – "you do know people will think I just came from a murder mystery right Junko?" – Junko then pouted before she looked around into a bush and threw a bag to him – "here you can change into this clothes" – she said annoyed, while Makoto looked confused – "I prepared extra clothes just in case you wouldn't die" – Makoto then smiled slightly that was rather nice of hers. Makoto then went to the closest bathroom and opened the bag

"YOU BITCH!"

…

Makoto's face was red with embarrassment as they walked the city… since the replacement shirt he had… was a Hawaiian shirt with pink flowers. Makoto even would have preferred to keep his bloody hoodie and shirt, he then saw Junko who was looking at him with a mocking face – "having fun?" – he asked a little irritated, she then looked at him with a bright smile – "Yes I am having a lot of fun" – She said like a child receiving a toy – "I'm having lots of fun with you" – she said as she spun around in happiness confusing him – "Junko… why do you enjoy to torture me so much?"- Makoto asked curiously, Junko then looked at him smiling and dashed to him hugging him close and surprising him – "why? Well because I can't understand you"- She said with a smile that showed both her childish spirit and her psychopath nature. She then separated from him – "Makoto you may not know this… but other than being the ultimate Diva. I'm also the ultimate Analysist" – she said confusing Makoto before she turned into her teacher persona

"well you may not understand but what I am saying is the truth. Ever since I was young, I had the special talent to be able to understand and learn everything I want easily. I can understand everything… but because of that, the world became boring…. It became too small for me. That is until I found something fun" – she finished – "what did you find?" – he asked a little worried over the answer 

"WELL DESPAIR YOU PISS ANT!"- she screamed into her punk rock angry persona before changing quickly into her childish persona – "Despair is the only fun thing in the world because is something not even I can predict. When despair hits a person not even I can predict how they will react. Despair is the only thing that can turn a saint into a murderer, and a murderer into a saint. Despair may make you turn against your loved ones, or make your connections stronger. Despair is awesome because I don't know how will the results end. That is why I like to make people despair… to see how they react" – she said while drooling and filled with pleasure. Making Makoto look at her surprised – "but that was until I found you Makoto" – she said looking at him – "I can't understand you… is not only that you can't die, but that you can't feel pain… that must mean you must have suffered so much pain… yet you don't show any type of despair… you are so unknown to me I think I may have fallen in love in love with you" – she said with a crazy smile scaring him a little – "I want to make you despair so much… I find pleasure in it… and because I love this feeling… I love you" – she said making him look at her with a little bit of anger

"of course I won't try to make it for now" – she said calming down a little – "despair is better served when it happens little by little… but someday I'm going to make you submit to despair"- she said smiling – "then let's make a bet" – Makoto said surprising her… his attitude felt more confident – "we will both try to change the other. You want to make fall into despair… and I will try to make you hate it… what do you think?" – Makoto asked surprising her before she smiled – "that sounds fun… ok let's try it" 

…

That night Makoto got back to his room and immediately fell to the ground breathing hard – "what was that?" – Makoto asked himself… he didn't know why but after hearing Junko talk… his fangs started hurting…. He wanted to drink her blood and shred her apart… his wild side wanted to make her submit…. He had never felt this way before. It was a different feeling that when he was with Sayaka or Kyoko… when he was with them he felt cherish and peace, while being with Junko he felt desire for domination…. For him, it was like Kyoko and Sayaka were feeding his human side…. While Junko fed the beast inside him. What… what was happening to him? 

….

 **Hey end of the chapter**

 **Sorry is taking so long… I'm literally occupied all the time**

 **But never forget I haven't stopped this fanfic until it ends**

 **So please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions (believe me when I say I read them all and try my best to add them to the story)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add…**

 **Enjoy**

… **.**

 **Chapter 17: A Reaper appears**

… **..**

"are you for real?"- Makoto asked as he jumped back from a ghoul's punches. The ghoul's name was Asura… or so he called himself it was a rather large red ghoul with the ability to summon 4 sets of arms more and immense strength… but was really slow. So, Makoto had no problems dodging any of its attacks. But he was rather annoyed to the fact that his arms could also stretch and regrow every time he sliced them up – "that is not fair… why can't I transform" – Makoto said as he easily dodged all his attacks, annoying Asura… Makoto was playing with him like a fool

"You bastard, coward… Stop dodging, you pussy" – Asura screamed enraged as he punched like crazy (kind of like an Ora Ora or Luffy's Gatling gun) but Makoto kept dodging like it was nothing before Makoto heard something on his earpiece – "STOP PLAYING AROUND!"- Makoto heard Kyoko scream loudly in his ear, that even Asura heard it – "why haven't you sliced him open?" – Kyoko asked angrily while Byakuya looked a little dizzy for her screaming – "well because is no fair… he can have multiple arms… you know how convenient that looks?"- he complained, making her sigh – "Makoto tomorrow we have classes early just finish him up" – she said making him sigh – "Ok"- Makoto then jumped upwards

"You Moron you can't dodge in the air"- Asura said sending all his punches up. Makoto then smiled – "yeah I know" – he said separating his sword into Dual Swords. He then attacked one of his arms, stopping them and grinned – "I'm trying to make a road" – He then said before starting to spin like a wheel with his both swords, tearing up his arm in half and quickly getting closer to Asura. Asura's eyes widened as he saw this wheel of death quickly spinning to him. Before he noticed the wheel disappeared and he saw how the world turned over, and his head fell – "You can regrow the arm… but sadly not your head.

…..

"Is not fair" – Makoto complained with Maki… who looked at him a little confused. The day after the hunt of Asura, Makoto went to visit Maki, and both of them were talking in her cell –"what's not fair?" – she asked a little confused, Makoto was pouting – "why can't I transform?" – he asked annoyed with himself –"Huh?" – she looked really confused

"Well… Ghouls DNA came from me, right? So why can they transform, and I can't?" – Makoto said complaining. Making her giggle a little and confusing him – "huh?" – he asked her - "is a little funny… after all although they can transform you are immortal and can't die" – Makoto looked surprised over her smiling face and then pouted

"well it wasn't like I wanted to become Immortal" – he said pouting, and she smiled – "and I didn't want to become a ghoul" – She said surprising him before they both laughed. Makoto then thought of something – "wait for Maki… can you transform?" – he asked her curious, she at first was a little surprised but then she smiled at him – "yeah… but only my hair" – she said as her hair started moving and transformed into the form of black metal scissors. Makoto looked at her excited – "Wow! That's amazing" – he said surprising her – "You can transform your hair, that is so cool"- he said, making her blush

"thanks…" -Maki said, Makoto then looked at her- "you know spending time with you is fun" – Makoto said smiling before she looked a little sad – "is it really… I would think you would have more fun with your other friends" – she said a little sad… since one day she saw him with Sayaka and Kyoko and felt a little jealous about their beauty… after she said this Makoto then got thoughtful – "well it's different… when I'm with them I try my best to act as much as a human as I can… but with you is different… I feel I can open myself and be a little truer with myself… More like what I am right now" – he said smiling, making her smile as well. But then she noticed Makoto got near her "well. now to the real conversation… what did they say?" – Makoto asked her hopeful and she looked a little nervous – "well they said that they would tell me today" – she said nervous and Makoto held her hands – "hey don't worry I bet it will work out" – he said hopeful and smiling – "I just hope you are ready" – he said before he grinned… making her grin as well

"You bet"

….

"ok then, just as we previously talked about… you are free to go" – said Kijo to Maki. They were all in his office (Makoto, Maki, Byakuya, Kyoko, and Jin) looking at him confused… why he sounded like a warden, Kijo then noticed his matter of speech and coughed – "well resuming what I was saying. Thanks to Makoto who stopped your execution, you have been given a new opportunity at life. But this themselves will have some rules to follow" – he said with composure while he started reading some paper – "first the constant examination of both your body and your psyche to make sure you are not a threat. Second, you will be inscribed as a transfer student on Hope's Peak, on the same class as Byakuya and Kyoko for constant surveillance. And Finally, and probably most important… you shall join the reaper system as an assistant of Makoto, for the purpose of hunting ghouls and obviously the prohibition of hunting or harming humans… If you are able to comply with all these rules you have been given you will be able to live a… relatively normal life… will you accept?"- Kijo finally said looking seriously at her

Maki then could feel the immediate pressure. While the rules sounded compelling and fair… she was afraid… she didn't know that much about her own situation… and feared that if she made a mistake people could get hurt. She then looked at Makoto (while Kyoko looked suspicious) who was smiling with hope… he knew she was strong enough to beat this… and somehow Maki felt all the pressure disappear. Somehow, she knew that even if only Makoto would believe in her… she could do it. So, she then looked at Kijo who smiled. He liked the determination on her face

"I accept"

…..

That same night both Makoto and Maki were getting ready to their night job Makoto was pulling up his sword (to the surprise of Maki since it looked heavy) and putting on his coat when he heard her yawn, making him turn around

"tired?" – he asked her to make her blush – "sorry it's just… is kind of late" – she said while Makoto placed his sword on his holster and sit down – "yeah… and tomorrow is your first day at school as well" – he said making her sigh. Makoto then looked serious – "Maki, there is something I have to tell you"- he said getting her full attention – "in this mission I won't help you" – he said surprising her – "why?"- she said as she then started feeling a little afraid, of the pressure – "don't get me wrong, is not that I don't want to… but this job… is harder than you may think… so you have to prove to them you are determined enough to make it" – he said before he stood

Maki then could feel the entire pressure of her responsibility on her and started shaking. She didn't know why… but she felt afraid. But then it all disappeared when Makoto touched her head and pat he – "Maki don't worry… even if I don't help you, I know you can make it" – he said, his eyes showing the full confidence he had on her and Maki fear disappeared and a full blush appeared. She then was going to say something when they heard the door opening shocking her and both Byakuya and Kyoko walked in

"are you two re…"- Kyoko started saying before she noticed that Makoto was petting her head and looked suspicious – "what are you doing"- she asked him, and he looked confused- "well I'm just helping her to calm down" – he said innocently. Kyoko looked directly at him and noticed that at least in his eyes… he wasn't lying. So, she could only sigh… but because of a little jealousy, she walked to Maki and stared into her eyes – "are you sure you want to do this?" – Kyoko asked her. And while she still had some doubts… she knew there was no turning back anymore – "no… but I will anyway" – Maki said, her eyes determined to fulfill her part and Kyoko smiled – "well let's go" – she said as she gave her a folded piece of red cloth, she unfolded it and noticed it was a red hood with a new logo of a black wolf with bat ears on her back, she then looked at Makoto and noticed he had a similar one as well – "now we are a team"- Makoto said and she smiled

After they got ready, they all got near to the place were his current target was, it was a storehouse near a river – "so who is our target… or targets"- Makoto asked and Byakuya pull out a folder – "today is just one single target. He is a serial killer people have been calling lately the strawman since he looks like a scarecrow. He has claimed at least 30 victims, mostly females" – Byakuya finally finished explaining. Maki (now hooded) looked at them surprised, they looked so calm, so composed, we were going to kill a monster and yet they all looked like it was completely normal

"well I guess they chose an easy target for Maki" – Makoto then said placing his arms behind his head. Maki then looked shocked a serial killer with 30 claimed victims was easy? Also, Makoto's way of reacting to the death of so many people. She then felt Kyoko secretly taping her and when she saw her, she noticed she was pointing a Makoto's hand. Maki looked directly at it she noticed Makoto's hand was bleeding for the pressure he was applying to himself. Maki was surprised, although he looked mad, he was clearly trying to hold his anger

"are there any hostages there" – Makoto then asked Kyoko, who then used her heat-seeking binoculars and looked inside the building, where she could see three people inside one tall skinny one with colder internal temperature and two people, size wise they looked the same age as themselves who were tied up- "Ok I can see two hostages by the looks, size and internal body temperature I can identify one as a male and the other as female, both same age as us" – Kyoko said in her detective mode surprising Maki – "Ok then I will take care of the hostages, Maki, you take care of the ghoul" – Makoto said as he put on his hood and she nodded nervously before she felt him pet her head again (she kinda like it) – "don't worry, I know you can make it"- She then blushed but hid it with her hood. Kyoko then looked at Makoto jealously and got close to him – "Makoto can I talk alone with you" – Kyoko asked him, and he looked a little confused

"Uh? Sure. Maki, can you go with Byakuya so he can explain to you the strategy?"- Makoto asked nicely, Maki then nodded and both Maki and Byakuya walked to the border of the building while Makoto and Kyoko walked a little way so they can talk in private (it was a little far so Maki's super hearing couldn't hear) – "so what is it Kyoko?" – Makoto asked curiously, and Kyoko looked a little sad

"are you sure she can do it?" – Kyoko asked seriously and Makoto looked surprised – "what do you mean?" – he asked her and she looked sad – "Makoto… she isn't you" – she said making his eyes widened – "I know you don't want her to turn into one of the ghouls you hunt… but unlike you ghouls are bloodthirsty… they behave like monsters… I'm not saying she is going to end like that… but…"

"Kyoko… is my fault she is that way in the first place" – Makoto said shocking her – "I know that while is not my fault the fact that I survived… it is true that from my blood ghouls came to life"- he said sadly and Kyoko felt guilty – "So since is my fault that she ended like that… I can try to give her the most normal life I can try to give… and only if she accepted this job could I give her a semi-normal life. Also… if Ghouls are monster… then I'm the king of …"- but before he could finish Kyoko jumped at him and kissed him. Kyoko felt guilty, she hated when Makoto called himself a monster… she hated the fact that even himself felt secluded… and this time it was her fault. Makoto was at first surprised, but then kissed her back. Makoto and Kyoko started to make out letting themselves fall into lust

"Makoto! Come back quickly!" – Maki screamed and both Makoto and Kyoko returned to reality noticing what they were doing and quickly separated, both blushed of embarrassment – "um… Sorry, I got carried away" – Makoto said, his face red – "It's ok… I mean… I got carried away as well"- she said as embarrassed as him – "well… we should… you know"

"go to work… yeah" -she finished and they both walked to where Byakuya and Maki were – "so… what seems to be the problem?" – Makoto asked trying his best to keep his composure- "we believe the ghoul is going to try and kill and eat one the hostages" – Byakuya said and Makoto looked serious – "then we don't have time to waste… we have to kill him now"

….

"Dammit let us out!" – Kaede screamed angry as she hit the cage both her and Shuichi were – "Kaede-san is useless there's nothing we can do" – then said Shuichi defeated, he had already given up and was now sitting in a corner not doing nothing – "How can you say that?! If we stay here, we are going to get killed" – she said with a little anger on her voice, but Shuichi didn't listen

Then the both of them heard as how the door opened and from it the Straw man appeared – "You monster let us out"- Screamed enraged Kaede. The straw man looked at her and then ignored her, before walking to get a fire starter and leaving the room – "damn!" – she punched the cage before she grabbed her hand in pain

"You know if you keep making that much noise, he would get angry" – they both heard on top of the cage as they saw the end of a red cape, Makoto then stepped down from sitting - "who are you?" – Kaede asked with distrust as neither her of Shuichi could see his face – "yeah I don't have to tell you" – Makoto answered – "Just know that I'm going to help you out" – he said as he pulled his sword – "but what about the strawman?" – asked Shuichi and just then they heard a huge noise like there was fighting on the other side – "my partner is working on it… so now stand back and crouch" – Makoto said and at first, Kaede was suspicious but then she and Shuichi complied

With one quick swing Makoto slashed the whole cage in pieces, shocking both of them - "that should do it"- he said sheathing his sword – "well I'm going to go check my partner… you guys get out through that window"- he said pointing at a window near them – "somebody outside will help you" – he said before he ran to the noise, Kaede then just stood there – "Kaede we should go" – Shuichi said a little nervous. Kaede wanted to leave… but more than that… she wanted to know… who was him? Shuichi looked surprised as Kaede started running to where the noise was "Kaede wait!"

…..

Maki was hiding looking at the Straw Man… she looked suspicious at him as he prepared what it looked like a BBQ to cook his hostages. She was waiting silently for the moment to attack. It was then that she looked at her opportunity and she dashed and attacked with her hair turned into blades.

But because her bloodthirst was so strong the Straw Man noticed her and before she could attack him, he quickly jumped high surprising her. The Straw Man then used his needle type claws and grabbed himself into the ceiling before he looked at her mad. Maki then heard a roar and with his other hand, he extended his claws at her. Maki looked shocked and quickly turned her hair into a shield protecting herself, but the impact then pushed her back. With agility, she then did a backflip and landed on her feet. The Straw Man then looked mad and his bloodthirst made her shake in fear… was this a ghoul… She could feel it because it felt like herself… the lack of rationality… the hunger for death… she could feel everything that he was feeling… because it was like looking directly at her reflection in a black mirror… and that frightens her… he was what she would have become if it wasn't for Makoto

"ROAR!" – the Straw Man screamed as it dashed to her. In shock and fear, she quickly turned her hair into a shield and protected herself. She was afraid… and only her shield was helping her. The Straw Man then kept slashing with his claws, and she kept protecting herself. But then one of its claws snuck through and cut her in her arm – "Augh!"- she said in pain as she felt the blood coming from her arm. She then looked at her arm and noticed the blood

And something… just snapped. She was going to die…. If she didn't do anything… she was going to die… So… why not just let loose… why not just… kill him. The Straw Man then tried to slash his claw, when he felt something holding his arm. He looked at it and noticed black metal strings holding his arm, he then looked at his other claw and noticed the same. As in both his legs. Maki then made her hair pull the strings until Straw Man couldn't move

"you are scary… you are just like the monster that turned me… just like me" – she said before she looked at him… her eyes cold and bloodthirsty - "but if I tear you apart… you won't be so scary" – she said as her hair all turned into blades and they all stabbed him before spreading apart and ripping him into pieces spreading blood and gore everywhere. Maki then looked down and noticed that his head had survived. She was going to destroy it

"That's enough Maki" – She then heard behind herself. In her trance, she then tried to threaten the person behind her, before she felt an Immense bloodthirst. Bigger than herself and anybody, she then looked back and noticed it was Makoto, who looked at her with cold eyes under his hood – "I said enough Maki" – he said breaking her from her trance, who just fell to her knees. After breaking her trance, she then started to felt guilt… She fell… she turned into a monster… she failed him. But her eyes widened as she felt Makoto patting her head. Surprised she then looked up and saw him smiling – "well I guess you did fine for your first time" – he said smiling surprising her

"well we better leave, so the cleanup crew can finish cleaning the area"- he said before he turned around – "I'm sorry Makoto" – Maki then said feeling guilty and Makoto looked confused – "you tried to help me… to give me a normal life… and I let my ghoul side take over… I bet you must feel so disappointed" – she said almost crying

"not really… I was kinda expecting something like this"- he admitted nonchalantly before Maki looked surprised at him – "Maki the reason I told you to fight by yourself wasn't to see if you were capable of beating him… you are way stronger than him anyway… but to see if you could come back from your bloodthirst by yourself"- he said surprising her… what? – "Of course, I wasn't expecting you to succeed on your first time, but is not because I don't trust in you… but because I know how tempting is to just let loose and let your wild side takeover"

"what do you mean?" – she then asked shocked… what was he saying? Makoto then smiled softly – "Maki I already told you… with you, I can be more open than with anybody… since I know exactly how you are feeling. The fear of facing a ghoul, the fear of death… and the temptation of murder, the feeling of letting all your fears, worries and feeling drift away… for the pleasure of killing"- Maki eyes couldn't widen more… he knew… he knew exactly what she was going through – "that's why I needed you to learn this… because coming back from that side is hard"- she then gulped hard as she felt guilty for letting herself lose control, when she felt him pat her head again – "but is easier if you have people you care waiting for you"- he said with a soft smile that pierced her heart – "So like I said before… even if the whole world rejects you… I'm going to be here for you and wait for you… just like my friends wait for me" -he said and she started crying… knowing that Makoto was truly there for her… that she wasn't alone, lifted the darkness in her heart and she could feel how such a heavyweight disappeared from her chest. What they didn't know was that both Shuichi and Kaede had heard the whole conversation…

"what do you think they were talking about" – Kaede asked as they were leaving through the window – "I don't know… and honestly, I don't care" – Shuichi said to his best friend – "I wonder who they were… they sounded like they had a rough life" – Kaede said interested in the red hooded people she saw -"Kaede you should stop investigating… it will only cause problems" – Shuichi said worried over her weird interest into this dangerous side

Just then a Helicopter with the Togami Symbol flew by and they noticed that both red hooded people were in the helicopter, but most surprising was that Kaede could see the back of the other hooded person (who was now un-hooded) … noticing he had spiky brown and reddish hair. Kaede's eyes then widened… they were working for the Togami's? – "are you kids ok?"- they then heard as the cleanup crew and the medical group came in to check on them. But unlike the helicopter, they didn't have a Togami Logo

Kaede smiled with excitement. This sounded like a conspiracy

…

 **Well this is the end of the chapter…**

 **I'm sorry I'm taking more time but… you know, stress and classes etc.**

 **Please review if you liked it… or if you hated it**

 **And leave suggestions**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I… Have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

 **Also… probably Lemon… maybe… I don't know**

… **..**

 **Chapter 18: Singer or Detective**

… **..**

"Sayaka!" – She heard someone scream in her ear breaking her from her trance, and looked at Ayaka – "Uh?"- Sayaka then asked a little embarrassed – "you were saying something?"- Ayaka looked at her in disbelief, before she sighed annoyed – "Sayaka this is the fourth time you been not paying attention to us" – She said while the other girls looked also mad – "Sorry… it's just… I have been distracted" – she said truthfully apologetic making them look curious

"Is it a boy?" – Satomi asked surprising everyone… but especially Sayaka. Who's face turned red as a tomato, confirming their suspicions – "so it is a Boy" – Satomi asked with a grin – "no… no! it isn't"- Sayaka said panicking trying her best, and failing at not blush and look guilty

For the last hour, she had been thinking about her relationship with Naegi… after all, even if they were getting close to a romantic relationship, there was still the issue of Kyoko. Makoto had shown the fact that he had feelings for both of them… and because of that, he wouldn't go further with either of them… Even if they had sex from time to time… it felt more like a sex-friend relationship than an actual relationship. Not that she complained that much… since she was the one who always started it and it felt good. She wanted to actually be called his girlfriend. And there was also the issue with the new girl, Maki Harukawa. She didn't know much about her, but after she got there it was obvious Makoto and she had something between each other… and although it was noticeable that Makoto had no deep feelings for her… Sayaka could notice that Maki was in love with him… after all, she knew that look of deep feelings, since she had it herself

"Sayaka… you do know that because you are an Idol… prohibited from dating right?"- Ayaka said seriously, surprising Sayaka… she was right… If she wanted to date him… she had to sacrifice her status as an Idol… and… maybe she wasn't ready to give it up. Sayaka then looked down almost to the verge of crying

"Ayaka, stop depressing Sayaka"- Satomi said reprehending Ayaka and surprising her – "It's not her fault she fell in love" – she said mad, Ayaka then looked high and mighty – "Well I am not lying either" – Ayaka said, making Satomi sigh – "well while is true that she is prohibited from dating… that is only if she is caught" – Satomi said a little evilly surprising the other girls – "Sayaka don't worry about the issue, even if you start dating this guy… we promise to keep the secret" – Aoba said truthfully surprising her, Sayaka then looked at the other girls and everyone agreed as well even Ayaka. Sayaka felt so grateful for having friends like them

"But only…if you tell us who he is" – Aoba said making Sayaka blush again and panicked

….

"Maki make sure the other one doesn't escape"- Makoto screamed as she parried a ghoul with blade hands, at least 3 times his size – "Ok Leader" – Maki screamed as she used her hair to dash to another ghoul sticking through the walls like a lizard – "you traitorous bitch!"- screamed the lizard as he threw his tongue like a lizard and it turned metallic. Maki then quickly changed her hair into a black shield and blocked it but the impact pushed her away. The Lizard then took that advantage and grabbed her with his tongue – "hahaha I got you'"- before he felt an incredible pain in his tongue, noticing that Makoto had thrown one of his swords and stabbed it on his tongue making him release Maki. Whom took the opportunity and used her hair turned into blades to slice him into pieces

On the other hand, Makoto had just thrown one of his 2 blades just as the other ghoul jumped to him to slice him. Without thinking Makoto jumped over the ghoul did a spin a cut off his head before doing a perfect superhero landing – "a little exaggerated don't you think Makoto?" – Maki said as she threw at him his sword back and he grabbed it an hook it – "well I'm technically doing murder… so might as well enjoy it" – he said jokingly making her look at him a little strange but then sighed – "well our job is done… we better go back" – She said and he nodded

"so how are you liking the school?"- Makoto asked her as they walked back to where Byakuya and Kyoko were, and they saw the cleaners of the Byakuya company ran to clean the scene. Maki then smiled and blushed a little – "They are all so nice... I feel warm" – She said making him smile – "Jajaja I know" – Makoto said smiling widely – "and it's all thanks to you Makoto" – She said softly and blushing – "what?"- he asked but then she smiled - "Nothing!"- she said happily, making him smile as well, They then walked to where Kyoko and Byakuya were – "You sure took your time"- Kyoko said with a hint of jealousy that Makoto didn't notice, but Maki did – "really? I don't think we took that long" – Makoto said confused surprising both Maki and Byakuya… how was he so dense? Kyoko looked at him mad… but then sighed – "well it doesn't matter… how was your job?" – she asked smiling a little and he smiled back – "easy as always"- he said before they all heard a grumble in his stomach – "I guess all that working must have made me hungry" – he said jokingly before he looked at the three of them who looked at him with distrust – "be careful he is going to drink our blood" – Byakuya said seriously surprising Makoto before they started laughing

"Hey, don't make fun of me".

…

The 4 of them then went to a sushi restaurant (dressed in normal clothes) where Makoto ordered everything in the menu. Making the table full of food. The sushi chef felt this was a personal challenge to his pride as a chef and made sure Makoto would eat fully (and since the Togami company was paying there was no issue with the money). Maki looked surprised at how Makoto ate… how much could he eat? And he noticed this before looking at her – "aren't you going to eat?"-he asked curiously and she blushed – "I'm not hungry"- she said before a loud grumbling came from her stomach making her blush more. She looked embarrassed at Makoto but he was just smiling at her – "you should eat… people like us have to eat a lot" – he said a little sad – "why?"- she asked curiously… it was true that lately, she had been feeling more hungry… but she still didn't know why – "well… It is because… energy and… matter and"- Makoto tried explaining but he couldn't remember the exact words

"Energy doesn't come from nothing. Energy can only be transferred from one thing to another. When you run you spend energy to move, breathe, etc.? So, in case of your and Makoto's body that spend a lot of energy you need to consume a lot as well… that's why you need to drink blood or eat humans. To absorb as much energy as you can. But since that is not the case in order to recharge all the energy used in your natural abilities like healing and changing forms you have to eat at least 4 times what normal people eat" – Byakuya explained while drinking tea, surprising both Maki and Makoto – "yeah that exactly" – Makoto then said disappointed and defeated that Byakuya knew it more – "wow Byakuya how do you know all of this?"- Maki asked curious and surprised

"You are not the only ghoul that is working for the Togami company" – Byakuya said shocking her – "what… there are others like me?" – she then asked shocked over the revelation – "yeah. there are some… but finding ghouls like you is a rarity" – he said confusing her, Kyoko then looked up and intervened – "You see Maki-chan one of the requirements to become a reaper is actually having Nosferatu DNA in them"- Kyoko started explaining surprising her – "So whenever someone wants to join the reaper program the Togami company gives them a shot to receive Nosferatu DNA… Of course, unlike the ghoul serum, the N Serum is more like a vaccine. While it does increase physical abilities and healing properties, the most important part is that it doesn't give ghoulification and even prevents reapers to be infected by ghoulification"- Maki listened closely to the explication to learn more about the situation – "in cases of Ghouls like you like Byakuya said… it's a rarity. Since the Ghoulification Serum is illegal only criminals and people connected to the black market can get it… so in those cases is the job of a reaper to hunt them and eliminate them. But in some cases, there are ghouls like you who are just innocent civilians who got caught in the crossfire and turned… in those cases, since we can't let them roam free, we give them two options… to work as reapers, so no more people would suffer like them… or …"- she herself couldn't finish the sentence

"to die…"- Byakuya finished surprising Maki… she knew that was the way it was going… but to hear it loudly still surprised her – "some of the people chose to work for us… some chose to die… and some didn't even get a choice at all"-He said in a sad voice, noticing Maki's reaction – "you see… some reapers choose not to give them a choice… and instead, eliminate them before we meet them" -Kyoko explained to Maki. She felt terrified… all this information, how could she handle before she felt Makoto petting her head – "don't worry… nothing bad will happen to you… lately, the indiscriminate hunt of innocent ghouls has gone down… and Ghoul Reapers don't attack innocent ghouls… so its quite complicated to the human reapers to keep doing it"- he said calmly and somehow it calmed her down a little – "so don't think too much about it and eat all you can… if not food will get warm(since is sushi)"- both Kyoko and Byakuya smiled a little… since they both knew the one who hated the fact of indiscriminate ghoul hunting the most was him… but seeing him helping her… somehow had made him calmer as well.

….

"Ok, Sayaka… I have to do this"- Sayaka thought as she was in front of her mirror in her room. Today… she had a plan to make Makoto fall for her… but in order for it to work… she needed Kyoko… as much as she hated it… because in her plan… she needed… to make Makoto date both of them. She hit herself with her drawer – "It's a terrible Idea…"- she thought annoyed… but she knew she had no opportunity of beating Kyoko for his love after all not only she knew him for more time than her… but also knew and supported him over his struggles all this time. She then rested in the drawer and looked sadly down

"I wish I would have fallen for you before" – she said sadly… before she shook her head and stood – "no…I have to work harder… I love him…"- she said with determination before she blushed more – "yes… I … love him" – she said

After she finally managed to gather her confidence she went to the class. And she quickly entered finding something weird… you see Leon had given up on Sayaka because he noticed that she had a crush on Makoto… and he wasn't willing to fight a losing battle. So now, he was trying to seduce Maki – "So… beautiful rose… what do you like to do in your free time?"- Leon asked trying his best to sound seductive but… failing miserably, since Maki looked at him like he was a little creepy – "well… I like reading books" – She said a little cold… unlike when she was with Makoto… she was colder with other people. But Leon like it… it was a challenge – "well I like reading too. what kind of book would you recommend me?"- he said, and Maki looked at him annoyed. It was obvious he wasn't a reader. And Makoto, who was just resting on his school desk, started to notice she was starting to get annoyed – "Well I like dark book… and sometimes… romance"- she said a little embarrassed with a little blush but keeping her stoic face. Leon then smiled a little

"well I'm not surprised… girls do like romance" – Leon said making her (and the other girls) angry. She didn't like it when people stereotyped her because she was a girl. She was so annoyed at him that her hair started turning into a hammer. When she felt someone hitting her with something, she quickly turned around and saw it was an eraser thrown by Makoto – "is something wrong?"- Leon then asked her. Maki gave a hard breath to calm herself before turning around – "I'm ok… just a little tired" – she said, Leon was going to say something else when both Mondo and Taka grabbed him – "hey man…how about we let the girl alone" – Mondo said before they pulled him – "hey wait.. wait!"

Sayaka looked surprised over the whole situation… before looking at Makoto – "Ok… let's do this"- She said to herself, then while everyone was talking to each other she walked to Makoto – "good morning Makoto"- she said smiling. Makoto then looked at her and smiled back – "good morning Sayaka… how was your night?" – he asked her and she smiled sheepishly – "Makoto you should be asking that to a girl" – she then said seductively… making him blush and stand up – "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" -he said his face red of embarrassment. Making her giggle – "I' just joking" – she said before she got closer and whispered – "But for you, I'm willing to spend the whole night 'playing' hard"- she whispered, making his face explode red.

While this was happening Kyoko, Maki, Junko, Mukuro and even Hina were looking with jealousy (Junko more because of possessive than romance) – "just joking… well, a little" – she said before Makoto calmed down a little – "actually I wanted to know… are you and Kyoko occupied after class?" – she asked and Makoto looked curious and confused – "No… why?" – he said and she looked happy – "cause I want to hang out with both of you today" – she said before everyone looked surprised they understood trying to go on a date with Makoto… but she was trying to bring Kyoko with her… but nobody was more surprised than Kyoko – "Well I could go… but I don't know if Kyoko wants to go" – Makoto said dense as ever. Kyoko then walked in – "actually I would love to hang out with you" – Kyoko said smiling… although she didn't actually want to… she couldn't trust Sayaka being alone with Makoto… so she had to play her game – "Great… let's all go out after the class ends" – Sayaka said with an innocent smile, although in her mind she felt pride… her plan was working perfectly.

On the other side, Junko's anger disappeared… when she noticed that she could take advantage of this. Junko then pulled Mukuro, Celes, and Hina – "Hey… how about we…?"

…

After classes, Makoto, Kyoko, and Sayaka walked out of school. – "so, what's the plan Sayaka?" – Makoto asked, Sayaka then smiled and brought out a reservation – "I managed to reserve a room in the Karaoke for a couple of hours… so we can sing our hearts out" – she said excitedly. Both Makoto and Kyoko then looked surprised… they… didn't know how to sing. Sayaka noticed their surprised and looked worried – "you don't want to?" – she then asked a little sad… she really thought this would be the best idea

"well…" – Kyoko then said before looking at Makoto – "actually… that sounds like fun" – Makoto said smiling and Kyoko looked surprised – " Come on Kyoko… we never actually try doing normal high schoolers hangouts… maybe they are fun" – Makoto said, Kyoko on the other hand… didn't actually liked the idea, but she couldn't tell him no. And also, he was kinda right… maybe trying it out would be fun – "ah… ok let's do this" – she said smiling a little and both Makoto and Sayaka looked excited.

They all got to the Karaoke shop. Where they entered the reception. In there they noticed a trio of girls on the reception and one in the bar. In the reception were three girls, one girl with blond hair tied in pigtails and with glasses, one with black short hair and a patch and another a tanned girl with a bonnet and pink hair, and the girl in the bar was a straight long black haired girl with glasses and a bartender uniform. Makoto also noticed that the three of them were wearing a lot of perfume – "welcome, hi, Bonjour, Bonjorno to here. Is there any way I can help you?" – the blond girl said excitedly before walking to them, as she came from behind the booth they noticed she was wearing a maids uniform Sayaka then looked at the girl – "well actually I made a reservation for a room, for a couple of hours" – She said before pulling out her reservation confirmation sheet. The girl then looked at it and smiled – "Oh that's great… follow me this way" - the girl said before guiding them

When the three were finally out of reach the tanned girl then got close to the black haired one - "Mukuro why are we doing this?" – Hina asked nervously as Mukuro was shaking and trying to keep calm – "I don't know… why did we follow Junko?"

/

Flashback

On the other side, Junko's anger disappeared… when she noticed that she could take advantage of this. Junko then pulled Mukuro, Celes, and Hina – "Hey… how about we follow them?" – Junko said excitedly with an evil grin. Making the two girls nervous

"why would we do that?" – Hina said embarrassed, just the idea of following them made her feel like a little creepy, and Mukuro felt the same way – "well I mean we don't have to… but what if they start doing lewd things" – Junko asked with a grin… making both of them blush intensely since against their desires… for a second they imagined Makoto naked. – "it would be a catastrophe if they fell into their temptation of the flesh… who knows how far they would go" = she said faking worriment – "after all Makoto is a young healthy teenager and both of them are quite beautiful. Maybe his wild side will come out" – the effects of her words were actually taking possession in the girls… since the more she talked… the more vividly their imagination of Makoto doing lewd things to them became

"and why am I invited?" – Celes then asked a little annoyed, she was listening to the whole conversation and she was really not interested, Junko then smiled and looked at Celes, while Hina and Mukuro were distracted in their own wonderland – "well Celes… I thought it would be fun if we all went together" – Junko finally admitted and Celes sighed – "I'm not int…"

"of course, I'll pay you" – Junko said, getting Celes attention – "how much?" – Celes then asked interested – "I'll give you ********* dollars" – Junko said and Celes thought of it for a second, before sighing again – "Ok I'll go. But if you're inviting all of the girls why not invite, Sakura, Toko, Chihiro nor Maki?" – Celes asked with suspicion

"I have my reasons"

After that the four of them followed the trio, finding out where they were going, and Junko managed to rent the whole Karaoke shop and get costumes for her plan"

/

"well we don't have a choice, I mean… is already too late to say no to her plans" – Mukuro said a little tired of how her sister liked to toy with people, and Hina sighed as well. Just then they both heard a cellphone ringtone coming from Mukuro. She then checked her cellphone and looked surprised over who was calling – "who is it Mukuro?"- Hina asked curiously - "Sorry I have to take this" – She said before she got a little far and started talking through her phone. Before she finished and returned to Hina – "sorry I have to go" – she said before leaving, surprising Hina – "hey Mukuro wait!"

…

"well here is your room" – Junko (still in costume) said, smiling at the three of them. She guided Makoto first before lightly stopping the other two girls. – "the walls are soundproof… so you can be as loud as you want"- she said teasingly making both of them blush – "after all is a Karaoke booth" – she joked and the two girls felt embarrassed of overthinking it – "yeah… a Karaoke booth" – Sayaka said trying to look away

"well if you need me you can use that telephone…. Enjoy your stay" – She said before leaving and closing the door… where an evil grin appeared – "Well let's enjoy the fun" – she said as she pulled a small screen showing the three of them. Without them or the other girls knowing she had planted a camera in that room… and not only that, but she had placed an air freshener with aphrodisiac gas. She wanted to make them lose control, and tape it so she could have some blackmail on them… especially Makoto… that way she could make sure her possession was not going to escape again without her permission. And the reason she brought the other girls… well, they were just scapegoats… in case she was discovered, she could always use the other girls as an excuse.

While she was spying, inside Makoto, Sayaka and Kyoko were sitting down – "so what song you want to sing?" – Asked Makoto while looking through the screen seeing all the songs in the list. He then noticed that they weren't answering – "Kyoko? Sayaka?" – he then looked at them and noticed they were silent and blushing, they were both still thinking about what the maid had said before – "are you two ok?"- he then asked confused, to which they both looked surprised and quickly nodded, making him smile a little – "You know… I know you don't like each other that much… but the way you act are really alike" – He said as he checked the list again, surprising them – "after all is not normal for people to be ok with a vampire near" – he said shocking them

"That's not true!" – Sayaka said a little loud, surprising them before she felt a little embarrassed – "I mean… lately, movies about romances between humans and vampires are becoming more famous" – she said a little jokingly, making him laugh – "yeah you are right… oh here it is"- Makoto said as he finally found the song he was looking for, confusing the two girls, they noticed it was a duet song, he then picked 2 microphones – "so? Who wants to sing with me?" – Makoto said offering the other microphone to the girls. Kyoko looked embarrassed and was going to take it before Sayaka beat her to the punch

"I'll sing with you" – Sayaka said trying to calm down… for some reason, she felt really hot and excited… and she thought maybe singing would calm her down. She then stood up next to Makoto and gave a heavy breath… before looking at the screen to see what they were singing…. – "Makoto… really? That's not funny" – she said a little mad, she was mad at him over the song because it made him look… well… - "really? I find it really funny"- he said jokingly and smirking and Sayaka sighed – *it's also an old song*- she thought, but then she placed her mouth near the microphone

"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed"

…

Junko looked a little annoyed over the fact that none of them were actually falling for their trick… and she found something weird. She could notice that both Kyoko and Sayaka were trying to hold themselves as best as they could… but Makoto didn't look fazed at all. She was trying to analyze the issue – "could it be he is immune?"- she asked herself

"Junko!"- she then heard and quickly hid her camera, as Hina ran to her – "there's a problem on the front" – she said nervous and Junko looked confused – "what do you mean?" – she asked, and Hina pulled her - "you'll see"

Hina then pulled Junko to the main entrance, where Junko looked surprised over a least 50 women there – "uh… hello?"- Junko then said and a middle age woman got near to her – "are you the manager? A little young" – she asked, Junko then looked at the other girls (noticing that Mukuro wasn't there) who looked at her. Junko then sighed - "yes I am madam… Is there something we can help you with?"- Junko asked her

"well I made a reservation… for a room for 50 people" – she said bringing a paper very similar to the one Sayaka had –"Today is Melissa's Bachelorette party and we decided to do a Karaoke party" – the woman said and Junko gave a mental sigh, before smiling – "let me check the reservations" – She said with a very convincing fake smile and walked to the reception to check the computer

"where is Mukuro?" – Junko then asked whispering to Hina, and Hina whispered back – "She said she had something important to do… so she had to leave" – Hina responded and Junko looked a little annoyed - *what did that pig have to do that was more important than what I ordered her to do?* - Junko thought when she found the reservation – "here I found the reservation"- she said – "your room is room 20"- she said smiling – "can you please guide us"- the woman then asked, Junko then screamed angry in her head – "sure… here"- she said before guiding them – "ohh and here is the list of drinks we are going to order"- the woman said… Junko…. Just gave up and gave it to Celes, who looked at her annoyed – "I'm not doing this" – Celes then said

"I'll pay you triple" – Junko then said and Celes sighed before starting to serve the drinks and Junko left to guide the pack of women

….

"hahaha that was fun" – Makoto then said after they finished singing – "wasn't it Sayaka?"- he then asked her before he noticed that weird sound again. All around the song he had been hearing a 2 weird out of sync beats, he believed it was only something wrong with the speakers. But know that the song was over…. He could hear it even louder

He then looked at the girls and noticed that the two of them were incredibly red and out of breath – "Sayaka, Kyoko are you ok?" – he then asked but neither could respond. Makoto then touched Sayaka's forehead (which the cold feeling made her feel good) and noticed she was burning up – "You are burning"- he said before carrying her in bridal style to the sofa where Kyoko was – "let me get you some water" – he then said before he left the room. Although both of them were in a critical stage…they still managed to look at each other with anger – "what… what is your plan… Sayaka?" – She managed to say still in this state. Sayaka, on the other hand, was silent… before

"Kyoko… do you love him?" – she then asked, and Kyoko's face looked shocked… she tried to hide her embarrassment and act strong – "what are you talking about?" – Kyoko retorted – "Because… I love him" – Sayaka admitted surprising Kyoko – "I Love Makoto… I love how he is, how he treats me… how he makes me feel… his body… I love all of him"- she said with her heart out… making Kyoko mad – "I love…."

"how can you dare say you love him?!"- Kyoko then said mad surprising her – "when you don't even know the real him?"- Sayaka listened and looked down sadly, Kyoko then huffed – "you love the way he treats you… of course, you do… you love the false version of him" – she said

"I KNOW!"- Sayaka screamed shocking Kyoko… who finally noticed that Sayaka was crying – "I don't know his past… I don't know how he was… or how becoming a vampire affected him… but I want to know. I want to find out because I love him. I want him to know I'll accept his true self"- Kyoko was surprised, she could actually feel that her feelings for Makoto were real but… - "even if in the end he might end killing you?" – Kyoko asked seriously (as serious she could with the aphrodisiac in the air) shocking Sayaka, Kyoko then took off her bowtie and the two first buttons of her shirt. Sayaka looked confused (and weirdly aroused) until she noticed something on Kyoko's neck… widening her eyes it was a bite mark

"This was made by him"- Kyoko admitted before touching her neck – "Sayaka… even if I hate to admit it Makoto is not normal… what he has suffered in his past would be enough to make people insane and yet he stood"- she said thinking – "he had to suffer torturous pain and suffering. And in the end… he is not human. Makoto is a vampire, a being that feeds off the blood of others. That is why… I'm afraid of letting you end with Makoto… is not just pure jealousy. But that in the end… you end treating him like a monster… like everyone else" – this last part she said a little silently. Sayaka was in shock. The way she was talking… it was obvious that she loved him… that she knew the pain that Makoto was… and that she wanted to protect him. But Sayaka didn't stand down either. She knew her own feelings were real as well

"I love him Kyoko. I know I have no way of proving to you that I do… but my heart made her choice to fall for him" – Sayaka said with determination. Kyoko's head was starting to feel dizzy, but she could understand Sayaka's point of view – "then prove it to me here" – Kyoko said confusing her- "prove to me… you are willing to accept him completely"

…

Before this conversation started Makoto had left the room to get some water. While he walked to the reception, he noticed the tanned girl with pink hair taking a huge tray of drinks. Makoto then noticed that she slipped and quickly dashed to her… holding her with one arm, the tray with the other and actually managing to catch all the drinks- "are you ok?"- he said as he grabbed Hina (in her costume) who looked surprised and blushing at him, she then quickly stood – "yeah I'm ok"- she said a little nervous. Makoto then smiled at her – "that's good… you almost fell"- he said a little gigglish – "So do you need help with this?"- he then asked confusing her – "huh?"- Hina asked confused – "well you looked like it was a little heavy for you… so I can help you take it… I mean I do need to get some water… but I think I can help you get it there quickly" – he said… he felt bad about leaving the girls in their situation… but he also felt bad if he didn't help her – "isn't it heavy?"

"not really" – Makoto said sincerely… his vampire strength had been boosted with puberty and after all his sword was at least 3 times as heavy. Hina looked surprised at him. She had been training in swimming since young. And although she thought it wasn't feminine, she was proud of her upper body strength and yet she found it a little heavy… she was surprised that a scrawny boy like Makoto could carry it – *maybe is because he fights with monsters* - she thought – "so where do I take it?" – Makoto then asked her, she then looked surprised – "Oh yeah… follow me"- Makoto then followed her to the party… where Junko and the women were. all the women then started whistling to him. Junko looked at him a little annoyed… these bitches accidentally broke her screen and she could not see the three of them again.

"WUUU take your clothes" – one of them said making both of them surprised, Makoto then left the tray right there – "I'm sorry my ladies but I'm not part of the party"- he said and the girls booed him, Makoto then looked at Hina – "well sorry… but I have to go" – he said before he left. Hina looked at him happily… he was really nice.

After he got to the bar and got 2 glasses and 2 water bottles from Celes (also in costume) and he finally got to his own room. He then opened the door, only to find something surprising – "so girls I got the wat…"- he then looked surprised when he saw Kyoko biting Sayaka's neck both half naked. Hearing the door open and Makoto entering, both of them then looked shocked at him – "Ok… I think I'll just leave" – he then said starting to leave before both of them stood up and grabbed him in – "is not what you think… I'm actually training her" – Kyoko said, making him even more blushed… Kyoko then noticed what she said – "NOOO! NOT LIKE THAT!"- while Kyoko was in a panic explaining state…. Sayaka was holding her face embarrassed

"Ok… OK both of you calm down" – Makoto finally said to them gaining their attention – "you can… explain what you were doing"- he said embarrassed… he still couldn't believe his eyes. Both Sayaka and Kyoko then calmed a little and looked at him

"I was training her so she could handle being bitten by you"- Kyoko explained, confusing him even more – "what?"- he asked truly confused, Kyoko then looked at Sayaka… who took a hard breath – "Kyoko was teaching me how much it hurts… to be bitten by you"- she said embarrassed

"why?"- he asked still confused – "Makoto… I… I love you"- she said her face red and Makoto looked surprised at her – "but… I know you are trying to hide your vampire side from me… but… I don't want that" – she said surprising him – "I know that I don't know your past… nor that I know how your vampire side works…. But I love you, and I want you to show me your true self" – Makoto was astonished he didn't know what to say – "and I know you have feelings for Kyoko as well" – she admitted making him embarrassed – "But… I don't mind if you love her… I just want you to love me as well… even if it's only a little" – she said Makoto then looked at Kyoko who just smiled – "so… please… can you bite me?"- She said revealing her neck… Makoto's bloodlust then activated. Her beautiful pale skin revealed to him, the smell of her sweat, and the sweet sound of her heartbeat… it was difficult to control. Makoto then felt Kyoko holding his neck from behind – "Makoto… don't make her beg again… you have my permission to let loose" – this last part she said whispering… Makoto's then lost all his control and released himself from Kyoko and tackled Sayaka to the sofa getting on top of her. Sayaka looked a little shocked and scared… but more than anything she felt aroused. Makoto looked at her and enjoyed the view. For him, she looked like a little bunny… and his hunter instincts came out. Makoto then slowly licked her neck, making her hot and horny. His licking techniques were too good and she couldn't control her moaning.

"Sayaka… are you really ok with me biting you?"- he asked softly. Sayaka looked scared… but nodded. Makoto then opened his mouth and Sayaka could see how his fangs grew. They looked sharp and painful… but she didn't mind… she loved him… so she would accept any pain that he would give her. Makoto then sank his fangs on her. As she felt his teeth piercing her skin, she shook a little in pain… but in the end… she didn't fight back. Makoto's body shuddered in pleasure, as that delicious warm red liquid came to his mouth and drank it… it was marvelous. Unlike Kyoko's which tasted more like sweet and bitter (like a good milk coffee with sugar, frappe, etc.) taste, hers was sugary sour (like a key lime pie, lemons in honey, etc..), and he liked it a lot. After a couple of seconds, he let her go. He then looked at her. She was breathing hard. He finally got his composure back and he quickly helped her – "Sayaka, I'm sorry. I drank a little too much, he said before giving her some water, he then held the glass with water near to her, and covering her wound with a clean towel (which started to quickly heal… thanks to Makoto's saliva healing properties… not enough to cause infection) – "is ok Makoto… I know this was hard to you as well… but knowing that you did this… makes me feel closer to you" – she said Makoto's heart then beat hard – "well… you girls should get clothed"- he said before he felt Kyoko hugged him again – "nope… now that I saw you doing that… I feel really hot" -Makoto could feel her heartbeat go fast. His eyes then widened when he felt Kyoko rubbing his crotch over his pants – "you are starting to get hard"- Kyoko said finally submitting to the aphrodisiac – "Kyoko?"- he then asked shocked… she wasn't the type to start. It was then that he finally noticed the smell. He hadn't noticed because of his excitement. But now that he drank blood his senses increased, and he finally could identify the smell… he didn't know what it was called exactly but he had smelled it multiple times in ghouls sex dungeons. It was an aphrodisiac – "Kyoko stop. You are not being your…"- but before he could finish Sayaka planted her lips on him… also falling prey of the aphrodisiac. Makoto was shocked, she was going for a really deep kiss. And he was even more surprised when he felt her tongue invade his mouth. They kept making out until Makoto felt Kyoko pulling out his dick – "Kyouwko!"- Makoto tried to say but Sayaka would let him separate their kiss

"Look how hard he is for us Sayaka"- Kyoko said in her horny trance state. Sayaka finally separated and looked at Makoto's dick – "wow… so big and scary"- she said as she got down and started licking him… making him shudder – "Sayaka… stop… you are not… being"- but then Kyoko silenced him by kissing him. Makoto couldn't deny he liked it, but he had to keep… his… - *oh god it feels good* - he thought. She was too good.

For almost 5 minutes they both kept double-teaming him and he couldn't hold it anymore – "Sayaka... I'm cumming!'- he said before white streaks of his cum started shooting to her mouth, she then pulled out his dick from her mouth and drank almost all of it – "Its good… do you want some Kyoko?" – she said before Kyoko released him, walked to her and started to make out with her

Makoto looked surprised as his dick stood up again wanting more. Both Kyoko and Sayaka looked at him and smiled. Kyoko then got on top of Sayaka and they both moved their underwear… showing their pussies – "Makoto we want some too"- Kyoko said seductively. Makoto couldn't control himself anymore. He then got near them and started licking Kyoko's pussy, while fingering Sayaka's- "ahh Makoto!"- they both could feel how their folds were being played at little by little, and because of how horny they were from the aphrodisiac. They could feel pleasure more and more. Makoto then switched and started to lick Sayaka's juices while fingering Kyoko. He was astonished… they tasted so different from each other

Makoto's technique and movements quickly brought both of the girls to their climax. As they moaned in a symphony before both of them got to their peak and came. Both Kyoko and Sayaka just fell on the sofa – "Makoto… that was amazing"- moaned Sayaka, while Kyoko nodded- "well… that's just the beginning" – he said before they looked at him and were surprised. They had seen him hard times before… but maybe it was the aphrodisiac… or Makoto was just aroused… but they could believe that was the hardest and biggest they had seen his dick

"So, ladies… do you want to keep going?"- Makoto said confidently and seductively making them desire him more. Makoto then started teasing both of them with his cock – "so whom of the two should I fuck first" – He said teasing them and making them moan – "Makoto… I want you inside" – Kyoko begged

"well then let's give you what you want" -Makoto said plunging his dick deep inside her. Kyoko moaned hard over this… he was so big – "so do you like it Kyoko?"- he whispered as he started to move, but she couldn't answer… she was lost in her pleasure – "That looks like it feels good" – Sayaka pouted

"don't worry you'll enjoy it too"- he said pulling out and penetrating Sayaka. Who couldn't believe how deep he was? Makoto then kept fucking and changing between the girls, while they moaned crazy over him. After a while Makoto then felt how he was close – "Girls I'm getting close"- he said as he started to go faster and faster with the two making them lose their mind. Finally, Makoto pulled out and came all over the two girls. They all fell tired over their amazing session

"Ok. Sayaka… I'll believe in you"- Kyoko whispered as they were leaving the Karaoke… Makoto wasn't paying attention since he was a blushing mess… unlike the two girls who were affected by the aphrodisiac and were having little memories issues… he remembered everything – "Huh? What do you mean Kyoko?"- Sayaka asked confused and Kyoko looked at her – "I will believe in your love for Makoto… but please I beg you... don't ever break his thrust… he has suffered enough"- She said before walking faster. Sayaka smiled slightly, she then touched her neck, feeling the bite mark in her neck – "I'll promise… I Love him"

…..

10 pm, Mukuro in her exorcist uniform walked to the leader of the exorcist team in Japan and opened the door where a group of people in exorcist costumes were waiting. In the middle of the all, an old man by the name of Kazuo Tengan.

"Thank you for coming today miss Ikusaba" – Kazuo said with a smile, but Mukuro didn't smile back, she only bowed – "the pleasure is mine" – she said, and Kazuo laughed a little. After she walked to a place she could feel a little more comfortable Kazuo finally started speaking – "As I said before I thank all of you for coming here… as you know you are all the best exorcist found in Japan… and today we are here joined to see a glorious moment" – right then he then saw one of the exorcists rise his hand – "Yeah… something you want to add?"- Kazuo asked

"I know why we had to answer the call… but why are you leading us… I heard rumors you used to work for the Togamis as a reaper"- He said while everyone listened. Kazuo then joined both his hands and sighed – "Sadly those rumors are true… I used to be a reaper of the Togami company… but I left… I left when they decided to take those monstrous trashes as part of the group… this is a war between humans and ghouls… and having to thrust in ghouls… will never be in my nature… that's why I joined the exorcists… to kill the ghouls and destroy the Togami company" – He explained while everyone looked surprised – "and that war starts today"- he then pressed a button and behind him, a panel started moving to show a big plasma TV. Which turned on. They all looked confused… but it looked like the news?

"I like to thank all our viewers today for watching… I am Kelly Kapousky reporting from Vatican city, right now the pope Jorge Mario Bergoglio (a really nice pope, compared with some of them from the past) has summoned a press conference to speak to the world… ohh it looks like he is starting, cameraman point at him"- The camera then moved to aim at the pope

"Good afternoon everyone… I hope that God has blessed you with a glorious day. Sadly, today I don't come with good news. You see we today have been given a trial by God… a trial to save the world. The devil has summoned his monsters to the world, and they have been attacking humanity once again" – He said. While everyone looked shocked in the crowd you could listen - "what the hell he is talking about? Has he gone senile? Maybe is time for a new pope"- from the people, the pope closed his eyes in sadness and then called a couple of manly strong priests holding something under a carp – "I know you all have your doubts and distrust… but what I'm saying… is the truth. Now we of the Vatican will show one of the faces of the new demons… I beg of you… if you are weak of heart please don't look" – He then pointed at one of the priests and with the signal, they both pulled off the sheet… revealing a transformed mutated Ghoul in restraint. Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock over the appearance of it, some screamed in fear and disgust and some even prayed. He then after watching himself at the ghoul, then looked at the crowd

"this… Is a Ghoul"

…

 **So, this is the end of the chapter… sorry, it took so long… is just that lately I have been having to feel a little down… but don't worry I'm not stopping until the series is over. It may take me more time to motivate me to release between chapters… but I'm not ending it yet  
**

 **So, thanks for being patient**

 **Well like always (wow I sound like a youtuber) review if you liked it… or hate it**

 **And leave suggestions… I promise I read them all**

 **Also I'm thinking of maybe... mayyybee do a SVTFOE one. If you do like the idea please choose if Marco is going to be**

 **A. Magical Martial Artist**

 **B. Magical Swordsman**

 **I have ideas for both... but even if I do it... this one would be my main story to write**

 **Or maybe one were Hope's Peak is a demon hunter school... in a world full of demons**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well welcome to the new Chapter**

 **I have nothing to add... So… enjoy**

…

 **Chapter 19: Start of the purge**

… **..**

Vatican City

"I like to thank all our viewers today for watching… I am Kelly Kapousky reporting from Vatican city, right now the pope Jorge Mario Bergoglio (a really nice pope, compared with some of them from the past) has summoned a press conference to speak to the world… ohh it looks like he is starting, cameraman point at him"- The camera then moved to aim at the pope

"Good afternoon everyone… I hope that God has blessed you with a glorious day. Sadly, today I don't come with good news. You see we today have been given a trial by God… a trial to save the world. The devil has summoned his monsters to the world, and they have been attacking humanity once again" – He said. While everyone looked shocked in the crowd you could listen - "what the hell he is talking about? Has he gone senile? Maybe is time for a new pope"- from the people, the pope closed his eyes in sadness and then called a couple of manly strong priests holding something under a carp – "I know you all have your doubts and distrust… but what I'm saying… is the truth. Now we of the Vatican will show one of the faces of the new demons… I beg of you… if you are weak of heart please don't look" – He then pointed at one of the priests and with the signal, they both pulled off the sheet… revealing a transformed mutated Ghoul in restraint. Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock over the appearance of it, some screamed in fear and disgust and some even prayed. He then after watching himself at the ghoul, then looked at the crowd

"this… Is a Ghoul" – The Pope presented while the people still couldn't believe it was even - "A semi-immortal being of darkness and blood, they are creatures that once were human. But then fell victim, be it accidental or by choice of a demonic virus that turned the like this" – he said surprising them – "the virus is spread by the bite of a Ghoul, and the aftereffects are horrendous. Monstrous mutations. But the worst of all… is their necessity of eating humans"- the Pope explained. He then looked sadly over the fear the crowd was having… but he filled himself with resolve and kept talking – "but do not rear. Because God is on our side. We the Vatican Church. Have found a solution" – A large man with long golden like hair walked to them. He was wearing a priest costume and glasses walked to them – "this man Is one of many chosen…to be an exorcist. A man who chose to fight these foul beasts"- every single one of the interviewers then started to talk at the same time. Surprising the Pope- "Please calm down. Let's do this in a civilized manner. You" – he said pointing at one of the women – "Your excellency you mentioned the fact that they were semi-immortal… so how can we harm them? Or defend us from them" – she asked. And the Pope nodded. Another man came with a small covered item – "to be honest to the people we have been fighting these creatures for some years… and in our investigations we have found this material"- he said showing the material. It was a small black and red in spiral looking – "this weird material we found is extremely effective to harm the ghoul's body and if applied with current technology, like memory metals… it can change forms quickly" – just as he said that the man pulled a small object and it turned into a very beautiful black and red sword. The people looked in shock and impressed – "Sir, If I may ask… where did the virus come from?" – He looked surprised over the question… and he knew the answer… but – "Sadly… we don't know the origin of the sickness… but we are still searching for it" – as he said that all of his priests and exorcists looked surprised.

…

"My Holiness… why did you lie about the origin of the Virus… you should know it came from the original demon"- One of his priests asked him in his office, after the end of his press conference. The Pope then closed his eyes – "I truly wish you wouldn't call him like that… he is just a boy" – he said while the people around him looked in reject – "My holiness, I'm sorry but I disagree… if he is the source of this monstrous holy war… then we as humans have to reject him and destroy him… he is the spawn of a demon, and must be purged" – The Pope looked both surprised and sad… unlike all of them 5 years before he himself was saved by Makoto from a group of ghouls… but in the end… no even him could change the way the people hated monsters

….

"So… what does this mean?"- Makoto asked after they were shown the filmed replay of the Vatican's press conference – "does that mean the Togami company is going to come out to the public too?" – Makoto asked as he looked at the video. Everyone (Kyoko, Byakuya, Maki, Jin, and Kijo) looked a little surprised at him… why he was so nonchalant about it, Makoto then looked confused at them – "why are you looking me like that?" – he asked,

"aren't you surprised at all?" – Maki asked and he looked even more confused – "Why would I… more and more Ghouls have been appearing… it was just a matter of time… I guess?"- he said. Both Jin and Kijo understood his point of view… but to find him this nonchalant actually surprised them – "well I guess we can't deny that. But we didn't expect it would be this early" – Kijo said while Jin felt annoyed over the issue – "and to answer to your question Makoto… yes, we are going to go public… but not you, nor your team" – he said surprising Maki – "I know that for you being able to help more would be better. But…"

"you promised me a normal life"- he said smiling – "I know… well even if I won't go public and the exorcist are a little too much… at least more people will be safe" – he said before he looked at Maki and then at them, but Jin knew what he was asking before he even said it – "Don't worry Makoto… although our reach is not as strong as the Vatican. We will make sure to let the public know about innocent ghouls like Maki" – Makoto then smiled, and Maki looked a little surprised… even if the fact that he was the source was almost out… and the worlds of hatred to follow him. He still thought about other people – "Ok… But I want Maki to stay on my team"- Makoto then said serious, surprising a little at Jin and Kijo – "You said that anyone in my team won't go public… well, the same promise you did to me… is the one I gave to her… I didn't want her to be a reaper… just to live a normal life… I guess I kinda know how you two feels about it" - He said smiling, Maki looked surprised, but everyone else felt happy. Especially both Jin and Kijo. As they finished the young ones left the office. Leaving both the adults there

"Kijo…"- Jin said but Kijo interrupted him – "Yes Kijo I know… he is like family to me as well… we will make sure to protect him" – Kijo said and Jin nodded.

….

Middle of the darkness Makoto was in a table with a single little light. A man in the darkness appeared and hit the table he was – "answer me, Liar… are you a ghoul?"- he asked aggressively. Makoto looked confused – "no… I'm not"- he said and the man looked angry – "don't lie to me scumbag… tell me the truth" – Makoto then looked a little annoyed – "Leon I'm sure I'm not a ghoul" – Chihiro then turned the lights on and Leon laughed – "well I had to make sure" – Leon said laughing, everyone in the classroom was looking at said interrogation and facepalmed

"But man, who would have thought that ghouls were real?"- Leon said a little surprised – "I mean Byakuya if you knew about this why didn't you tell us? Your family's company has been fighting against them for a long time" – Leon then said, earlier that day the Togami company had come clean about their ghoul extermination team and how the government of Japan had been helping them, and after listening to Byakuya looked at him seriously – "Well I wasn't aware of it"- Byakuya lied very convincingly – "Until I become the sole inheritor of the company I won't be told of the secrets of it… and right now there are still some of my half sisters and brothers in the competition" – Byakuya said, and while this last part was true and there were still some secrets that even Byakuya didn't know, the fact that he met Makoto as a child had made the secret of the ghouls quite impossible to hide.

"Still the reapers and the exorcists… they sound really cool!"- Chihiro said happily – "I mean… they are risking their lives to help people" – he/she said, and Taka agreed – "Yes… Is a very honorable job to fight to protect people" – Taka said impressed - "YEAH BRO! ONLY STRONG PEOPLE CAN JOIN!"- Mondo screamed,

"but which one you think is better?"- Sakura as she knew the fact of Makoto being a reaper himself. This made everyone (except the people that knew) think – "well I think the Exorcists are better… because I believe that unlike the reapers, who are mostly mercenaries who work for money… the exorcists are fighting for a cause" – Chihiro said. – "well, I believe Reapers are better... Yes, they are doing it for money… but in order to live we need money. So, they are risking their lives to get the money to live. High risk for high reward" – Mondo said excited, surprising Chihiro a little… why didn't she/he thought of that – "Well, in the end, it doesn't matter which is better… after all be it for money, honor or because of your faith… they are working hard to protect people"- Taka said honorably surprising everyone

"yeah… but I wonder how does the patient zero look like" – Tohka asked getting everyone's attention… which made her nervous – "I... I Mean… If normal ghouls… look so… ugly and bloodthirsty… I bet the Pa. patient Zero…must looks like a horrible monster" -She said. Immediately Mukuro, Sayaka, Kyoko, Maki, and Byakuya looked at Makoto who looked a little depressed – "Maybe is the other way around" – Celes said and everyone looked confused – "Maybe like in Dracula, he is a very attractive person… but the result of his powers turns people into monsters" – Makoto wanted to feel better with the attractive thing… but the fact that he turned people into monsters made feel even more depressed.

"More than knowing how he looks… I want to know how he got the virus"-Sakura said (not knowing Makoto was him) and getting everyone thoughtful– "Like for example, was he infected? where he got it? was he cursed? Or maybe it was a medical mistake?"- she asked. And they all looked thoughtful.

"who knows…maybe he was even experimented by a mad scientist?" – Makoto said, shocking the people who knew…. What was he doing – "Yeah… that's also true… he could be a biological weapon" – Leon said, saving his statement? Mondo then looked at Byakuya who looked really tired… he was still shocked over Makoto's sentence – "are you ok?" – Mondo the asked

"Yes, I am… just a little tired. Were you going to ask me something?" – he then asked Mondo, who looked seriously at him – "actually… I and my gang wanted to know the requirements to become a reaper" -Mondo asked surprising everyone… but especially Taka and Chihiro – "Wait, Mondo… what are you talking about?"- Taka asked worriedly… what was his bro asking? Mondo then looked at Taka – "bro… I have to come clean to you"- he said surprising Taka… what was he talking about – "You see… I knew about ghouls before the announcement" – He admitted

"a couple of years ago… when I was 10 I and my brother saw one" – He said surprising them – "When we were small… we used to help a bar owner with menial jobs to get money. My father abandoned us, and our mother had to raise us by herself. So, my brother and I worked to help her get enough money… and although it wasn't much, we were happy… But it all changed one day… My brother and I were returning home…when we say something horrible… My dad had turned himself into a Ghoul… and killed my mother" -Everyone then looked horrified over what he said… everyone except Makoto, Maki, and Mukuro (and Junko) who knew that sight to heart.

"I was horrified and couldn't even move. But my brother saved me. Just as that monster started following us, my brother reacted and pulled me away. We ran but the monster caught us easy… we were prepared for death… when… A boy in a red hood appeared" – He said shocking both everyone who knew about Makoto being a reaper – "He was holding a heavy looking sword… and in one swing it killed the monster that was my father… I was speechless… the boy then walked to us and asked us to forgive him for not stopping the ghoul before he killed my mother" – Everyone heard surprised over the situation… especially those who knew about Makoto being a reaper… they knew it was Makoto who saved Mondo

"after that my brother and I started his gang… with two purposes. One was to get enough money to live and survive… but our real cause was… we wanted to become stronger. Strong like that boy. Strong so we wouldn't lose anyone we cared anymore" – He then looked at Byakuya with determination – "that's why I… no, we want to join the reapers… My brother may not be with us anymore… but I want to protect everyone here… and the people I care for" – Byakuya looked doubtful at Makoto who just nodded. Byakuya then took a hard breath and looked at Mondo – "I asked My father that exact question and he told me the truth. In order to become a reaper. You first must take a test with a Captain level Reaper"- Mondo's face didn't show any change… he was really determined – "after the revelation most of all the other Captains had to move to other countries to maintain the Byakuya branches companies safe… But there is still one here" – Kyoko looked surprised at him… there was no captain in the country right now. Unless… wait he couldn't be serious. She then was about to say something when Makoto stopped her

"If you want to take the test… you'll have to do it today"

…..

"Kaede what are we doing?" – Shuichi asked. Both she and him were right now keeping guard and vigilance to the Togami company – "what do you mean why are we here? We are here to investigate the Ghoul situation" – Kaede said confusing him – "don't you find it weird?"- Kaede asked and Shuichi thought for a second – "are you talking about the fact that we were saved by reapers… yes, I do find it kind of weird… the fact that the Togami company knew where and how to find and hunt ghouls is quite strange… after all, unlike exorcists who are fighting for their beliefs… The reapers are working for money" – Shuichi said thoughtful surprising her a little… he was way smarter than her

"Ye… Yes… but mostly the reason is why? Why would a huge company like the Togami's company even start hunting Ghouls…I believe they have a connection with the origin of the virus" – She said and Shuichi facepalmed – "Kaede… this is not Resident Evil, just because they are helping doesn't mean they are involved"- he said not believing her, which made her mad – "hey is not farfetched. I mean… is that isn't the case why would they have basically a mercenary team at their disposal?"- she asked confidently – "You do know that the Togami company have branches all over the world right?"- Shuichi said confusing her – "so… it would make sense they have a way to defend their self from the threat. Also, by knowing that eventually, the Ghouls would become mass media they give themselves more privilege and better image by having ghoul killing Reapers. Is an easy move for someone as smart as Kijo Togami" – Shuichi said calmly making her pout – "well… I still like my version more… after all…"- She then looked shocked as she saw the group of Hope Peaks Students walking to the main building of the Togami company followed closely by the Mondo Gang. – "Why are those students… and are those gang members going there?" – Shuichi asked both curious and confused - "That hair"- she said confusing him – "There… that boy with the spiky brown and red hair" – She said pointing at Makoto – "what about him?" – he asked confused – "That hair… I remember seeing that the reaper that saved us had similar hair to that" – she said excitedly. Making him worried – "Kaede?"

"let's follow them," She said excited and started going – "Wait! Kaede!"

….

"wow this place looks really good" – Chihiro said looking excited all that technology and software brought her tech side afloat, they then noticed a pair of reapers covered with their hoods coming to them – "Lord Byakuya are they the people you mentioned about?"- One of the asked Byakuya nodded – "yeah… Mondo and his gang want to join"- Byakuya said serious.- "Are you sure you want to do this your father…"- but he was quickly interrupted by Byakuya – "I know my father's point of view… I will take any punishment from it" – The reapers bowed and looked at Mondo – "you and your gang may follow us… but everyone else has to stay… even you Lord Byakuya" – Byakuya, Kyoko, and Maki looked surprised at him, they understood everyone else but to prohibit Byakuya – "Why is that?"- Byakuya asked a little angry

"during testing of reaper candidates all personnel who aren't the captain in charged and the tested cannot look… that is one of the rules of the Reaper system" – Because Byakuya himself never had to see an actual test he never knew about that rule… but know that he remembered he heard Makoto complain that he couldn't see Maki's test. He couldn't do anything but sigh – "Ok" – he then looked at Mondo – "Mondo… this is your last chance, after this, I won't be able to help you… are you sure you want to do this?"- asked Byakuya. Mondo looked serious… but then he smiled – "Yes" – Byakuya knew he couldn't stop him. Mondo then looked at everyone else – "Guy's… sorry, you won't be able to see me win in action" – Mondo then said. Taka really wanted to stop him… but knew he wasn't able – "win, brother"- Taka said and Mondo smiled. He then looked at his crew – "men. This is hell we are going. Will you follow me?"- he said, and his men looked at him determined – "yes Brother!"- they said in unison. After that, they all followed Mondo and the reapers to their destination

After a couple of minutes, everyone else was waiting worried. When… *Danganronpa theme song*. Everyone then looked surprised at where it came from, and notice it was Makoto. Who looked embarrassed at them – "Sorry Is my cell"- he said before taking it… after a couple of minutes, he finished – "sorry guys… I have to go, my sister called me to see if I can help her with her homework: - Makoto then started to leave – "tell me how it ends"- he said making everyone who knew his secret (except Maki, Kyoko, and Byakuya) suspicious

From the distance, both Kaede and Shuichi followed him. Makoto went outside and instead of going home jogged to another building. And both Kaede and Shuichi looked surprised when he pulled an ID card and a scanner identified him opening the door, to which Makoto entered… Kaede quickly tried to get there before the door closed… to no avail

…

Both Jin and Kijo were in Kijo's office. Ever since the reveal of the Ghouls and the reapers both of them had been working overtime to solve all the issues. When just then somebody knocks their door – "come in"- he said, the door then opened and both Izuru and Chiaki entered – "sir Kijo, we finished our job of today" -she said happy – "thank you for your hard work" – Jin said. The four of them then heard Kijo's speaker – "Sir… the test is about to start" – the four of them then looked shocked over the news and Kijo quickly went to his phone transmitter – "wait what test?"- he asked – "one of the captain level Reapers brought candidates for testing" – Kijo then looked surprised… there weren't any captains in Japan… all of them were in different missions… wait… captain level. Other than Izuru there was only... his eyes widened to the thought – "Kijo… it is who I think is?' – Izuru then started walking to the door – "I will stop him"- he said before Chiaki stopped him – "Everyone stop!"-Chiaki said surprising everyone – "I believe Makoto knows what he is doing… can't we just trust in him, he is captain level"- Both Jin and Kijo looked surprised before they got thoughtful. It was true that they had been trying to protect him… but Chiaki was right… he got to that position by his own means and strength… they should trust in him – "I'm not trusting in that dirty vampire… is already hard enough that he ruined the world"- Izuru then said coldly shocking everyone… Chiaki then got mad and slapped him, surprising Izuru… she had never hit him before- "stop saying that… is not his fault you stupid Izuru" – Chiaki said really mad. Izuru was shocked but then he calmed himself – "I'm going home… I don't care what that vampire does anymore"- Chiaki didn't even want to look at him anymore. Jin and Kijo didn't know what to do – "Chiaki… let's see what Makoto will do" – Jin said before Kijo hit a button and the training grounds were visible

…

Mondo and his crew were going down the elevator with both the Reapers. The elevator was guiding them deep underground – "Um… mister reapers?"- Mondo then asked but they didn't react – "are we close?" – he then asked but they didn't answer again making him a little mad. It was then that the elevator stopped, and the door opened revealing a white lighted passageway – "Take this passage. When you get to a silver door use this key card" – the reaper said giving him the keycard – "go inside the room and get ready to take your test" – Mondo and his crew looked confused but before they could say anything the two reapers up and disappeared.

Without any more information, they decided to follow the orders that the reaper told them. They walked a highly illuminated hallway until they found the silver door. Following what they were told they used the Keycard and opened the door. Inside they noticed it was a big arena with a door on the other side and a huge selection of weapons on the walls. Lances, Axes, Guns, Swords, Knives, etc... They then heard someone walking from the other door and a red hooded reaper walked to them – "Take any weapons you want before we start… not that it matters, you can still take them while fighting" – The reaper said and everyone in the gang followed his orders before taking weapon… everyone except Terra who looked suspicious… the voice of that reaper sounded familiar- "hey big bro I think this one would fit you"- one of his men said giving him a two-handed Axe. Mondo then took it, and everyone got ready before standing in front of the reaper – "are you ready?"- the reaper asked before everyone looked at him determined. The reaper then pulled out a sword that Mondo Immediately recognized… it was the sword that killed his ghoul father… but it looked old and almost on the verge of breaking. But he still knew it was that sword – "It's been a while since I used this sword… it's now blunt and almost breaking... but it will still do"- The reaper said. The reaper then took off his hood shocking everyone, but especially Mondo – "So Mondo… are you ready?"- Makoto said

"Naegi?!"- Mondo said shocked – "what are you doing here?"- Makoto then looked at him and smiled… But Mondo noticed something, it wasn't his typical smile… it looked cold- "What else… I came to examine you. I am the Reaper Captain who will choose is your pass and join the Reapers" – He said, and Mondo was shocked… the small Naegi was a reaper? – "Hey! Aren't you guys going to try anything? I'm getting bored"- Makoto said and everyone looked at him

"So, this will be the test… I will not attack any of you with this sword"- He said sheathing it again – "If you manage to wound me you pass… but it must be one per person. Whoever manages to hit me and wound me pass… easy right"- the whole gang and Mondo looked surprised. That test sounded way to easy… and Mondo felt suspicious

Without any thought, two of his members dashed to Makoto. One was dual wielding hand axes and the other was holding a lance. As they get closer they both started attacking perfectly synchronized and with no misstep, only for Makoto dodge it easily – "you are going to have to do better than that" – Makoto said as he grabbed the spear with one hand and pulled both the spear and the person holding it and swung it to the other one crashing them together. Mondo and the other looked surprised, contrary to his small frame and body Makoto was quite strong. Makoto then looked at them – "so… who's next?"

Mondo then quickly composed himself… he knew that trying to be suspicious or anything wouldn't help him… Makoto was a true reaper… and that meant he was strong –"Guys calm down… those with Melee weapons accompany in the front… those with a ranged attack from behind us" – Mondo ordered, surprising Makoto quite a bit… for a group of Gang members, they were quite organized.

Everyone who had a melee then followed Mondo to attack Makoto. Makoto thought that maybe Mondo had been training them. since they all were highly good at teamwork. And although Makoto was winning by dodging and attacking them, it was rather difficult… the ranged were really good at aiming so they were protecting everyone's back. But truth be told… Makoto had fought harder fights.

After about 15 minutes of pure mayhem, they finally started to get tired. All of them barely standing after Makoto's beating – "why don't you give up guys? You clearly aren't strong enough" – Makoto said serious, but Mondo gathered his strength to stand again – "No… I promise my brother, my mother and Myself, I would become strong enough to hunt the Ghouls"- Mondo said determined… making Makoto a little sad

"Even if the organization you are joining is the reason the Ghouls exist?"- Makoto said shocking the Gang, Mondo and Jin, Kijo and Chiaki who were watching the fight – "what?"- Mondo asked in disbelief, Makoto then looked directly at him – "the reason Ghouls exist, the reason your mother died, all started in the Togami company"- he said while Mondo looked shocked – "The Togami Family found an ancient creature that was stronger than any beast in the world. So, in order to make humans better, they experimented with its DNA. They wanted to see if they were able to create stronger, faster soldiers. In the end, the experiment was a success… but one of the scientists wanted to go farther… he wanted to make humans evolve. So, he and the company that helped him, kidnapped child after child to experiment and create a new stage of Human evolution. Out of the hundreds of kids… only one succeeded… one who's body became that of a Vampire… immortal, strong, fast, and able to sustain and get stronger with the blood of others… from his DNA a new mixture virus was created… and those who became infected… became Ghouls… Seeing the destruction the Ghouls were causing, the Togami company created the Reapers in order to kill them and to find a way to stop this virus forever… that is the truth behind the reapers"- Makoto finished… the room then went silent… what they had just learned… was horrible. Everyone who was in the gang originally lost family members and people they care, by the hands of ghouls… but to discover the hope and future they were following was the fault of the same company they placed their hope, broke them – "You are Lying!"- one of the gang members (female cause Mondo is Woke XD) screamed at him. Makoto then walked to her and took a gun that was near her – "I wish I was… after all…"- he then proceeded to aim to his head and shoot himself shocking and scaring everyone… but the most shocking part was that he was still standing – "After all, I'm that child"- Mondo then looked down to the floor. And everyone had a look of despair – "Mondo… do you still want to join?"- he then asked him

"Yes"- he said to the shock of everyone before Mondo looked up smiling determined – "now more than ever"- Makoto couldn't believe it… how… why was he so determined – "Makoto… I believe everything you just said… but… now I want to become like you"- he said confusing him – "Although you try to make yourself the villain, I still recognize that sword you are using… the one you used to save me. Yes, you are the reason ghouls exist… but your dumbass is not the fault. You are like me"- He said as he started standing, much to Makoto's shock – "you are a victim… a scrawny kid who was placed in the eye of all of this… you more than anyone should hate this fucked up world that just brings us pain… and yet you fight those monsters… you fight to protect people. That is what I want… I want to be a man who fights for other… I want to be the biggest motherfucking terror the ghouls feel… I want to join you in the fight… I want to be a Reaper!"- this last part he said fully standing. And much to Makoto's surprise, Mondo's determination rubbed off in his gang, whom one by one started standing as well… Makoto looked at all of them as they were all standing looking at him - "But Mondo… don't you hate me? I'm the reason your mother… no… I'm the reason every one of your loved ones died… If… If had not survived that experiment… then"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH YOU DUMBASS!"- Mondo screamed shocking Makoto – "maybe is true that my mother died because of that experiment… but right now… she is not the only reason I'm fighting"- he said looking directly at Naegi's eyes – "I want to be strong... I want to protect everyone I care for… My friends… My gang…and that includes you Makoto" – He said shocking him before Makoto smiled… and quickly changed it to a determined smile - "Ok… then let's continue… but I'm changing the requirement"- He said as he pulled out his sword – "whoever stays standing after this will pass" – He said as he got in position

Jin and Kijo looked surprised over the camera. That style…- "are you ready?" -Makoto then said ready to attack and noticed that although none of them said anything they all looked determined – "Give us your best shot Makoto"- Mondo said with determination. Makoto then started moving

"Moonlight style … New moon slash!" – Makoto screamed as he swung his sword, creating a huge gust of wind that made the whole building shake. Shocking everyone, the students of Hopes Peak, Kijo, Jin, Chiaki and even Izuru a little bit. Jin and Kijo looked closely as the storm of dust started disappearing. And looked shocked at the result

Makoto as well looked a little proud. Everyone was down… everyone except one… one who stood with all his strength. Makoto then smiled

"Mondo…. You pass"

…..

"So… explain this?"- Kyoko then asked. After a couple of days, Mondo had finally joined their team, after designing his weapon and injecting his with the super soldier serum. He, who didn't want to use the hood, was given instead a black and red trench coat gloves and boots. Makoto then smiled embarrassed – "well he passed"- Makoto said before Kyoko looked angry – "I know but why did you tell his entire gang the truth! They can only receive that information after they pass!"- She screamed at him scaring her

"Kyoko-sama don't blame him"- Mondo then said who looked at him – "I know he shouldn't have told me… but the fact that he did was what gave me the strength to give my all" – He explained and Kyoko looked surprised over his words – "and my gang… although they didn't pass… they were still able to join the candidate training… so I know they won't tell anyone" – Kyoko then just sighed

"So, this is your weapon?"- Maki then said as she looked what he was holding… it was a huge two-handed ax, way too heavy for a normal person to hold – "yeah… I call it Gang Breaker, is a two-handed ax with a shotgun part"- He explained, and Makoto looked interested – "cool… then I guess we have to go try it out"- Makoto said and both Mondo and Maki looked determined, Byakuya the finally intervened – "Hey guy our target is escaping".

…..

On the other side. Dr. Tsesuna was joining with the leaders of his company – "Good night sirs, how are you?"- he asked politely, while the heads looked at him – "stop your charade Dr. After the public reveal, we must accelerate the plan. Are the preparations complete?" – they asked. Dr. Tsetsuna then pressed a button revealing a camera vigilance record showing over 1000 ghouls in pods- "yes… they are ready to cause havoc… But… I still need my cute lab rat… I need his DNA to finish Project "AZAZEL" "

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…  
**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **And while I will still ask you to leave reviews if you liked it or not, and to leave suggestions**

 **Right now, I have a bigger question.**

 **If… and only IF I decided to make a Fanfic of Hope's Peak being Demon hunters**

 **What weapon or set of weapons you would give to each character. This includes classroom 77, 78. V3 and the members of the Future Foundation. Ps... just give the ones you like the best. Also powers and Magic are also icluded**

 **Please tell me… sounds interested**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to a new chapter of the series**

 **I have nothing to add, except please if possible, answer the question on the last chapter. I really want to know your ideas on the matter.  
**

… **.**

 **Chapter 20: Get ready to be purified**

… **..**

"what the hell are you doing!?"- a tied up reaper and her helper screamed. They had been attacked by Exorcist and kidnapped, before taking them to their base. Right then Kazuo, followed by 2 more exorcists, appeared – "KAZUO! YOU TRAITOR!"- screamed the reaper enraged, much to Kazuo's lack of interest – "So this is the ones you found tonight?"- Kazuo asked and the exorcist nodded. – "Well you know what to do" – Kazuo then started to leave, when the exorcist unleashed their weapons – "What are you doing?! We are humans!"- the support girls screamed scared but ignoring their pleas they killed them

Kazuo walked from the massacre were his best exorcist (with the Mukuro) were – "Why are we killing them? They aren't our targets"- Mukuro asked angrily, and Kazuo looked at her and smiled – "Well, they are our enemies… and are holding the original demon… so they have to pay for it" – He said smiling, making her angrier – "Mukuro, don't fight. This is orders from the higher-ups" – said a pink haired girl eating a huge lollipop – "Is not our job to ask questions…only to follow them" – she said, Mukuro then looked mad at her… after all, she knew she was the hugest sadist bitch of them all, since one of her favorite things to do was breaking her enemies, piece by piece – "Shut up Silen" – Mukuro said angrily. Silen grin with evil in her eyes – "What did you say, bitch?"

"that's enough" – Kazuo said making them look annoyed. Then two, non-important, exorcist then gave a folder to each of the exorcists in that room – "Here you will see your next targets… these ones are highly difficult and strong by themselves… so be cautious. There is no time limit, but make sure you do it quickly" – Kazuo said, Mukuro looked at her folder and to her surprise noticed that her target was no other than Dr. Tsesuna himself.

…..

"What?"- Makoto asked in shock as he heard what happened from Kyoko and Byakuya, both of them looking sadly – "Yes… yesterday the Reaper Mila and her assistant Madeline were both killed yesterday" – Makoto looked a little mad – "Because of the fact you are telling me about this… then that means she wasn't killed by ghouls… wasn't she?"- Makoto asked seriously, Kyoko then looked in pain – "No… she wasn't… she was killed by exorcists"- she said, Makoto's eyes then widened in shock as he looked in disbelief over what she said "But…. But… She was a Human! They both were!" – Makoto said angrily… why would they do that? He didn't care the fact that they try to kidnap or to kill him… but to hurt humans. Byakuya gulped – "Makoto… there were also 4 teams injured, all of them barely escaping death" – Byakuya said shocking him. Enraged Makoto punched the wall nearby with all his strength, cracking it and making his hand bleed. This shocked the since they had never seen him this enraged. But slowly his anger turned into sadness – "is… is this my fault?"- Makoto then asked sadly, leaving them mute… they wanted to say no… but they knew he wouldn't listen. Kyoko then filled herself with courage – "Makoto…"

"Sorry guys… I need some time to think" – Makoto then said sadly… Kyoko wanted to make him stop… she hated that sad face on him, but she knew she couldn't. Makoto then left the room and walked away. Kyoko then started tearing up and Byakuya consoled her – "don't worry Kyoko, I know he will fall back on his feet"- Kyoko then looked at him and nodded

…..

Sayaka looked surprised as she got to the classroom late and Makoto wasn't there. She was waiting for him to come out and go to the school with her but because he didn't appear, she thought he had gone to the classroom before her, only to discover he wasn't there either. She wanted to ask both Kyoko and Byakuya what happened but just then the classes started, and she had to sit down. As the classes kept going more and more her mind traveled. She knew he was a reaper and he was a fighter… maybe he was hurt… no Kyoko wouldn't be here… but maybe something did happen. During in between classes everyone then surrounded Mondo

"so, man how was work?"- Asked Leon excited to know about the life of a reaper. Mondo was surprised at first since he himself had plans to ask both Kyoko and Byakuya about Makoto… but he knew he wasn't able so instead, he looked at them – "I mean… is hard work, you know… killing ghouls. But luckily, I ended in the same team as the man who saved me… he is my captain"- Mondo said and they all looked excited – "really? How lucky!"- said Chihiro, making Mondo laugh a little embarrassed. Sayaka, on the other hand, was looking at both Byakuya and Kyoko talk to each other. Byakuya then separated and walked to Maki, before whispering to her something Sayaka tried really hard to listen

"during our next break, we need to talk to both you and Mondo"- Sayaka heard. She then saw Maki nodded. Sayaka looked suspiciously. Just then the classes resumed, and she went back to her seat. Looking at them… what were they hiding?

After the other class, Sayaka quickly noticed that Byakuya, Kyoko, Mondo, and Maki were leaving while everyone else was distracted. And she quickly followed – "that's bullshit!"- Sayaka heard, before quickly hiding - "are you sure?"- she then heard Maki say – "Yeah. exorcist has been hunting down reapers and killing them"- Byakuya said, Sayaka's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth from stopping herself from gasping. She then heard a hard thump – "goddammit… aren't we supposed to work together to stop the ghouls?"- Mondo said mad – "what about Makoto… how is he taking the news?"- Maki then asked. Both Kyoko and Byakuya then sighed – "he is taking it hard… he still blames himself for all of this"- Sayaka eyes widened – "I guess he would"- Maki then said sadly – "But why… Is not his fault!"- Mondo asked

"Makoto still believes that everything that happened after he turned, is his fault"- Maki then said – "and although is true that the world changed since the ghouls appeared… but everything is Tsesuna's fault, not Makoto's"- Maki said mad, Kyoko then looked sad – "Normally I would agree with you… but lately, it has been hard to" – She said surprising and confusing them… Byakuya nodded agreeing – "what do you mean?"- asked Maki shocked over hearing Kyoko say that – "While I believe that he himself isn't at fault… we can't deny the reality" – Kyoko said – "Both Byakuya and I have known Makoto for longer than anyone… and we know he himself doesn't want to hurt people… but the truth is that… Just by being alive he is hurting people. Because he survived the experiment… both Vampires and Ghouls were created… because Ghouls started attacking humans, both the reapers and the exorcist were created to protect human, and because of the fact, we didn't give him to the exorcist… they started hunting reaper. That's why Makoto is in pain… Because like you said… he changed the world… for the worst" – she said, Maki wanted to argue… but she knew she couldn't… Kyoko was right. Maki felt horrible and started tearing up – "why… why the world is torturing him?"- Maki asked… and both Kyoko and Maki started tearing up as well 

….

Makoto was sitting on the edge of the top of Hope's Peak. Both him and Sayaka had found accidentally. He could see the whole city from there – "I guess you heard"- Makoto said as Sayaka walked near to him – "Yes… I did" – Makoto then smiled sadly and looked at the sky – "you know… sometimes I wonder what would have happened if another kid was the one who was turned into a vampire… what if I was able to live a normal life. To become a normal teenager in a normal high school, to study, hang with friends, maybe get a girlfriend, to live free… to live without knowing became the destroyer of the world" – Makoto said sadly – "But I'm not free, I live in a cursed life, I make others suffer just by being alive… And I can't even die to repent"- He said before looking down – "Even if I were to throw myself from here, I would just stand back up again… like nothing happened… I truly am a monster"

"So What?!"- he heard Sayaka scream before looking at her, and noticed she was crying – "So what if you are a monster? I don't care about that… I love you either way!"- she said angrily… she hated seeing him like that. Makoto then looked pained – "But… Sayaka, because of me so many people have died because of me… so many have suffered because of me"

"But you also have saved a lot of people"- She said right on his face, surprising him – "Maki and Mondo are just an example, but you have saved a lot more"- She said determined with tears on her eyes – "yes, a lot of people have died… but you have fought hard to protect a lot of people… you promised yourself to not let others suffer anymore" – She said to him still in shock- "and it's because of that kind that people like you. Yes, there are people who hate and fear you… but the people that know you, the people that you have saved and helped. Those are the ones that love you… the ones who will be at your side. We… I love you…and I know it hurts… but I also promise… I will be there with you"- She said holding his hand. Makoto didn't know what to say… he was stumped. He slowly glanced at her hands… and tears started forming in his eyes… her hand felt warm… Makoto started crying and Sayaka hugged him. She was going to support him. Even if the world was against him she would fight it with him. 

…

After about 5 min after that scene, Makoto and Sayaka were just sitting in there – "feeling better?"- Sayaka asked Makoto blushed a little – "yes… thank you"- he said embarrassed, Sayaka then smiled… making Makoto blush even more. Sayaka then looked at the sky and noticed it was sundown – "we better go back"- She said smiling. He then smiled as well and stood – "yeah"

Sayaka then smiles, before she felt a sharp whiplash pain on the back of her neck. Her eyes turn blurry as she faints forward. Makoto looked surprised as he saw he fall from the ledge – "Sayaka!"- Makoto screamed as he jumped off the ledge to try and catch her. As they both fell Makoto managed to grab her, he then quickly tried to grab the building only to burn him. Makoto then looked nervous…. If he didn't do anything Sayaka would die. His eyes then filled with determination, and with all his strength clawed the building. Makoto felt the horrible intense pain as he did his best to slow down his descent.

After they finally fell to the ground, Makoto managed to help Sayaka fall unharmed after they fell on trees and then to the floor… he then looked at his hand, all his skin and muscle were destroyed… he could see the bone of his hand. He then looked at the building and he could see the trail of blood. Makoto then noticed that Sayaka was shaking hard. Makoto then looked at her and noticed she was shaking in pain. Makoto knew what was happened, Makoto then looked at her neck and noticed the wound – "wait… how is she ghoulifying?"- Makoto asked scared… it was then that he remembered… Exorcist weapons were made with Ghouls blood… so they were viral for human…. Wait that meant… an exorcist attacked Sayaka. He noticed he had no time to … Makoto thought and thought to try and find a solution…and sadly only one came to him in the time he had to think

Without a second more to think, he sank his fangs on her neck. And he drank her blood. He needed to absorb the ghoul he did… he felt an unusual surge of power inside him, his eyes glowed red and his hand fully healed. After about ten seconds Makoto noticed she was feeling calmer and her body had stopped transforming. He had managed to stop her transformation. He then stopped biting her, although he stopped the virus, because he drank so much of her blood, she was short of breath… He needed to take her to a hospital ASAP.

"Wow you truly are a monster"- He then heard behind him. He then looked back and saw a girl with pink hair and a lollipop and exorcist uniform – "You two were supposed to die from the fall"-she said as she bit off the Lollipop angrily. Makoto's eyes widened she was the one who attacked Sayaka – "you even saved her from ghoulifying" – Makoto then felt an intense rage… she knew… she knew the fact that hitting Sayaka would turn her into a ghoul – "Why? She is a human, she is innocent" – Makoto asked enraged. Silen then looked at him uninterested- "So? Once she turns, I have permission to kill her"- She said, Makoto's anger then peaked, and his eyes turned red…. Just then Silen looked surprised, her whip (which was in her holster) felt heavier… but not only that, every ghoul and reaper in the world felt intense pressure like order was sent to them directly to their bodies. 

"Makoto leave!"- Makoto then heard Mondo scream as he ran closer, He then pulled out a heavy looking small staff, that somehow (thanks to technology) turned into his battle ax, Makoto then was going to argue – "Makoto… civilians can't fight"- Mondo said. Makoto then noticed that everyone else was there. Angry and annoyed he put his hood up so they wouldn't notice the blood on his mouth. Makoto then started going – "where do you think you are going?"- Silen said as she picked her whip. Her eyes then widened as Mondo shot at her and she dodged.

"You are fighting me" – Mondo said treating her with his ax. Silen then smiled - "I see… well I guess I can kill you first before going after him"- she said while grinning, Byakuya then managed to evacuate everyone else and Makoto escaped, leaving only Mondo and her.

"well bitch, get ready"- He said as he helps the ax with both his hands. She, on the other hand, pulled her whip and got ready – "I'm going to enjoy making you squeal" – She said excitedly. Mondo then dashed at her, before rolling out of the way as he saw the whip… but he looked surprised, the whip moved strangely. Like a snake under her control – "impressive… you managed to dodge that. Well is not like you will again"- She said as she lightly swung her whip. with transformed into 4 snakeheads looking whip. She then swung it, Mondo looked surprised as the snakehead started all moving in different directions by their own. Mondo tried his best to dodge them, but because he wasn't very agile, he wasn't able to dodge them very well. And the snakes bit him. In pain Mondo fell to his knees. Silen smiled and confidently walked to him – "ohh the ghoul poison is so great, don't you think?"- She said grinning - "If you are human it turns you… so I can kill you, and if you are a ghoul it will kill you" – she joked, Mondo looked like he was in extreme pain – "don't worry, once you turned I will kill you"- She said with a sadist smile while stepping on his head. Her eyes then widened when she saw him grin.

In a quick step, she dashed backward, to no avail. Mondo attacked her with his ax, actually managing to slash her face.- "sorry to tell you bitch, but Reaper has been vaccinated against the ghoul virus"- And while it was only a flesh wound it managed to enrage Silen – "YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FACE!"- She screamed angry as she touches her face. Her whip then multiplied again creating more than 20 snakehead – "Kill him YAMATA NO OROCHI!"- She said lunging all the snakehead to him. Mondo looked nervous, if he got hit, he would die – "DIE! DIE! DIE!" -she screamed; Mondo then grabbed his ax with all his strength. He knew he would die, but he would die fighting. Suddenly he felt a rush of power, like a flame inside. He then was going to swing his ax, when the snakes stopped. Mondo looked surprised as he saw her faint over and the snakes all turn back into a whip – "What the fuck?"- Mondo asked, just then another exorcist appeared, this on hooded, and grabbed Silen. Mondo looked surprised as he saw said exorcist disappear. 

"What the fuck just happened?"

…..

Sayaka woke up in a bed in what it looked at a hospital. She then looked around and noticed Makoto there smiling at her – "good morning sleepy head"- Makoto said, she then smiled back – "hi…what happened?"- she asked, he then pet her head slightly – "don't worry… I'll explain later, just rest"- he said. She then smiled and fell asleep. Makoto then looked angry… he stood up and walked to the balcony where Mukuro was waiting for him – "Mukuro… tell me the truth"

….

"Dr. Tsesuna, explain yourself… what was that?"- asked one of the heads to him – "for a second all our ghouls suffered a massive pain and suffering"- The doctor then smiled and looked at the – "Gentleman, do you really believe I would search for our first successful experiment without a reason?"- the others looked at him surprised what did he mean? – "all ghouls and reapers come from his blood… so why wouldn't he be able to control them? The reason I want him… is to bring the king to our side"

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…. I hope you enjoyed it  
**

**Please review**

 **And leave suggestions**

 **Ahh and if you want to read the new Demon Hunter Danganronpa fanfic**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add**

 **Enjoy**

…

 **Chapter 21: Ghouls Revenge**

… **..**

"Dr. Tsesuna, tell me are they ready?"- Asked one of the heads as they asked him. He was in his lab full of ghouls – "They are ready to attack at any time. Just say the word"- he said proud of his work, the head members then smiled – "then get ready, in 2 days we will bring chaos into the world"- he said as all the screens turned off. The Dr's face then looked annoyed – "those men don't understand the real value of my discovery"- He said annoyed as his own personal group of ghouls

"what do you mean Dr?"- asked one of his ghouls. The Dr. then looked at them – "well why I do believe that the creation of ghouls are a nice miscalculation, for me you are all trash compared to my masterpiece"- He said, the ghouls then looked angry – "He is the masterpiece, the perfect being created by me"- One of the larger ghouls then looked angry

"How can that little piece of shit be better than us?"- said a ghoul that looked like a golem, the Dr. then looked at him and grin – "You do really believe you are better than him don't you?"- he said to the surprised ghouls – "Just as the first mammal was the first step to the creation of humanity, the vampire is the next step of a major level of evolution… But ghouls aren't it. That is why I want my cute guinea pig back… I want to find out what that next step"- he said with an evil dark determination. The ghouls then looked at him with both anger and jealousy. One of them, a man with long black hair then walked forward – "then we will capture him, master"- he said bowing to the Dr. all the other ghouls then copied him and bowed. The Dr. the grin and looked back at them

"Are we really going to capture him Rakdos?"- asked one of the other ghouls after they all separated from the Dr. – "No, we won't, we are going to kill him… and prove to the master… we are his best creation" – he said, every ghoul then grins with evil satisfaction. 

….

"So… why I am here?"- Makoto asked as he was sitting in a medical checking bench, both Mikan and Kazuichi were in front of him – "well… the doctor couldn't come today because he was sick"- she said nervously almost to the point of crying – "It's ok… actually is better when it's you… the doctor always looks at me like an experiment"- he joked, and Mikan blushed. Kazuichi then facepalmed – "So still why am I here?"- he asked him. Kazuichi then looked at him – "actually I wanted to test this"- He said bringing a medical needle with a weird greyish liquid. Makoto then looked confused

"so… what is that?"- he asked curiously. Kazuichi then smiled- "this are R. Nanobots"- he said confusing them even more – "R. Nanobots?"- Makoto asked really confused – "Reaper Nanobots. Is a new experiment that I want to implement on the reapers. Ever since I discovered that exorcist has an easy way to carry weapons at any time. I wanted to find a way for the reapers to be an advantage to also carry their weapons at all time. And this was the result of that experiment"- he said proudly. Surprised Makoto then asked how it worked – "after this injection the Nanobots first will apply a nanochip on the person's brain. After that, the nanobots will multiply by taking blood, carbon, and iron from the user and a part of them will create a small wound to pull said blood, after that it will turn into a type of accessory on the wearer. Once is an accessory it can freely change into a weapon on command, and if the weapon or accessory is ever damaged it will take some blood from the user to repair itself"- he said with a proud smile 

"So, is like the exorcist weapons… but with reapers blood? Isn't that dangerous"- he asked. He wasn't worried about himself but instead, he was worried about human reapers – "it won't be an issue other than the first time. Since the nanobots themselves are programmed to multiply and work as normal blood cells if they aren't in the accessory. Also, reapers can regenerate faster than normal humans"- Makoto looked curious and impressed – "I know is amazing… but although I created the hardware, the software was actually created by Chihiro, thanks to the convincing of Mondo… so this is probably the best creation I have ever made"- He said proudly, Makoto then sighed. 

"And yet you are testing it in an immortal being"- he said, Kazuichi's face the turned red embarrassed – "well… I mean… It hasn't been tested yet"- He said, Makoto sighed – "well let's try it out" – he said while showing his arm. Kazuichi then gave the needle to Mikan and she rubbed a little ionized solution to his arm to clean it, before injecting the needle. Makoto then twitched a little in pain – "ohh Sorry… I'm so sorry"- Mikan said afraid, Makoto then smiled – "don't worry…you are doing great"- he said. Mikan then pushed the needle and the grayish liquid entered his body. After that, she slowly pulled the needle out and the puncture wound healed quickly – "Great… obviously, it will take some time for the process to work. But before tomorrow you should feel the results… so make sure to come tomorrow"- he said, Mikan then intervened – "and take care of your health"- she said. Makoto then smiled at her and she blushed. Makoto then left the room.

…..

Makoto stretched as he walked back to his room. After the injection, he felt his body felt heavy… maybe it was his white blood cells trying to eliminate the nanobots… it would take some time before they adapted. After that, for a second he thought in Sayaka… last time he was unable to protect her and… she almost turned. Even now she was still in the hospital. He then remembered the day before. After visiting her they talked about their situation. And his memories flashbacked as he walked outside

….

"So… Mukuro, tell me the truth. Why was Sayaka attacked?"- Makoto asked her, Mukuro then looked sadly – "Because you are the target" – Makoto then looked mad – "All of the high ranking exorcists have been given targets… she must have gotten you as hers"- Mukuro said before a loud noise startled her. Makoto had just punched a wall cracking it – "I KNOW THAT! I AM ASKING YOU WHY THEY ATTACKED SAYAKA?"- Makoto said enraged, actually scaring her. She then gulped afraid of him, when he then noticed he was actually crying. Something inside of her cause her tremendous pain as she saw him like that. – "I know… I know she wanted to hunt me… that she wanted to hurt me… but… but why hurt other people… why… why can I only cause pain to those near me"- Makoto said as he fell to his knees. Mukuro then walked to him and tried to console him.

….

By the time he finished remembering that conversation and he sighed. He was wearing a t-shirt and an open light green shirt, Jeans and sneakers – "Maybe I should just disappear from the map… that way I can protect them"- He said a little out loud – "You better not do that!"- He then heard a female voice say as he then turned around and saw his sister looking mad at him- "if you do I will never forgive you"- she said angrily making him give her a soft smile. They both had planned to meet in the park to spend some brother-sister time together – "Hi Komaru how are you?"- He said, but she still looked mad – "Don't try to change the subject, what is this thing about disappearing forever?"- She interrogated him. Makoto then sighed – "It's a long story"- he said… she still looked mad… but knowing full well he would probably not tell her she decided to calm down – "Ok… But even so. Don't you dare disappear"- She said, and he smiled – "ok"

Half an hour later they both were just sitting there eating ice-cream and talking – "You know my friends were extremely surprised when they learned about the existence of ghouls…so changing the subject… Can you explain about the music case?" – She said pointing at a large music case for a large instrument that Makoto was carrying – "Ohh that… well, that is my sword"- Komaru then looked at him fully shocked – "Wait, what?! Why are you carrying that here?"- She asked as she stood up quickly – "Komaru you are making a scene"- he said and she noticed that a lot of people had turned their heads to see her, embarrassed she then sat down and everyone looked away – "well, since the reveal of the ghouls they no longer try to hide. So is better to be ready than sorry"- Makoto explained. She then smiled – "I guess you are right… Sometimes I forget you are a reaper as well"- She said and he smiled – "So… can I see…"- but before she finished, they both heard a loud sound, like a rock breaking. Makoto then smelled something and immediately ran to the source- "Big brother?"- Komaru asked and she followed him. She managed to find him, she looked surprised as she saw him on top of a little hill seeing an area surrounded by people. As she walked towards him, she notices he looked angry, she then looked where he was watching, and her eyes widened. In the middle of the crowd were a group of white-hooded men creating a perimeter in front of a huge headless body. I looked like it was a 2 meters tall muscle gorilla without a head – "what is that?"- Komaru asked surprised – "a Ghoul. By the look of how is injured they must have been hunting it for a while"- Makoto said still looking a little mad. Komaru felt a little sad. And she held his arm. This surprised Makoto who then looked at her sister, and noticed she was smiling softly. He then smiled back – "you know let's go to that crepe store you like so much"- He said, and she smiled – "Yeah! I want to eat all kinds of crepes"- She said excited, and he laughed – "how is it possible for you to eat so…."- Makoto then stopped and Komaru looked confused at him. She saw Makoto with a look of terror. In a split-second, Makoto then pulled Komaru close, as something huge fell behind them and the shockwave was pushing them, but they managed to hold on. Makoto looked with anger at the place where the shockwave came from. Komaru looked as well and her eyes widened as she saw a group of people with Blackish sclera and glowing irises. There was 5 of them: one was really tall bald man almost 1.5 meters tall, another was a woman with a lean figure and green hair, another one was a Man with long black hair, another was a smallish woman with huge round glasses and short black hair, and finally a muscular man with golden Elvis type of hair, acting proudly, They were all standing on top of the ghouls body except for the bald man – "hey get down from there you monster"- they then heard as the exorcists branded their weapons (there were 3 exorcists, 2 males one female, wearing a polearm, a sword and shield, and a bow and arrows) the ghouls then looked at them and asked not interested before they all looked at Makoto 

"Don't you dare ignore me"- said the one with the polearm as he dashed to them. Only to be stopped by getting grabbed by the tall man – "what should I do with him?" – the afro American tall man asked the one with black hair – "Kill him"- he said not even looking at him. The exorcist then felt how the part that was grabbed started getting hotter. The tall ghoul's hand then turned red. Like melting iron and the exorcist screamed as he burned. All the people around then ran in fear after the ghoul threw the man, showing how he got burnt to death. Makoto looked this with rage and let Komaru go – "Komaru… leave"- he ordered, Komaru the looked surprised but knew she couldn't do anything, so she ran. The two other exorcists then stood in front of them trying, and failing, to look brave – "Humans… we have no interest in harming any of you. We only came for different reasons"- said the small ghoul with glasses

"Like we would let you do what you want"- Said the exorcist with a shield and sword. The ghoul then sighed, as she fixed her glasses – "Ok have it as you want"- From her back then a couple of Tentacle looking wings appeared – "I'll just have to kill you"- a group of the tentacles joined and a huge fist appeared to attack them. The first aimed at the man with the bow and the girl quickly shielded him, only for the impact to hit her hard and she flew backward – "Melina!"- the bow exorcist screamed as he dashed to her. He held her only for another fist to appear. They both the braced themselves to their death when they heard a weird sound followed by a group of thumping sounds, like flesh was falling to the ground. They both opened their eyes only to see Makoto's back while he held a sword… they then both recognize him immediately – "You…"

"If you want to live, then disappear. Stop being exorcists and live a normal life" – both of the exorcists then looked at each other – "I SAID LEAVE!"- Makoto ordered… the bow exorcist then helped his partner and they both left – "a little cruel to him aren't you?"- Said the muscular Ghoul grinning, and Makoto looked calmly with threatening eyes –"I don't like exorcist either… they are a threat to me"- Makoto said. The small ghoul then called back what was left of her tentacle wings 

"So… Who are you and why are you here?"- Makoto asked the muscular ghoul then walked forward – "well we are Dr. Tsesuna own private elite ghouls"- he said. Makoto's hand then clenched as a reaction to his name – "and we are here to take you with us"- he said smiling, but Makoto wouldn't believe their bullshit – "It's that so… then why are you all releasing so much bloodthirst against me?"- Makoto then said calmly, the ghoul then grin and their bloodthirst became apparent – "ohh you managed to catch that? Well to be honest… we all hate you"- he said as they watched him with anger in unison. Making Makoto smile evilly – "let me guess that bastard still wants me"- Makoto said, enraging them even more.

"Ohh I see… you are Lucifer" – the small ghoul said holding her glasses and confusing Makoto – "Lucifer betrayed and hated his creator. And then he was attacked and beaten by the creator's angels"- She said Makoto then just grin – "and you guys are the angels? Then let's see how good you truly are" – Makoto then quickly blocked Rakdos, whose hand turned into a scorpion claw and tried to pincer him – "What Gabriel… are you mad?"- Makoto teased him. He then quickly jumped back as a tentacle fist appeared trying to crush him. Makoto managed to dodge it. Then quickly gave a backflip to dodge a tiger claw aiming to rip his head. And he then noticed that the greenish haired woman fingers turned into spikes aiming for his throat. In a quick swift move, Makoto then used his sword to block her. Before landing perfectly – "Wow you guys really don't like me"- He joked before his eyes turned deadly. – "That's good because I don't like you guys either"- Makoto then swung his sword and then a gust of wind pushed them all back. Makoto then dashed as separated his swords and attacked the small ghoul who only managed to protect herself by making a shield of tentacles around herself. He then quickly turned his swords into a scythe and attacked the tiger one who was trying to attack him and failed. The ghouls then reunited, all of them shocked and a little afraid of Makoto – "Damn he is actually tough" – the Tiger one (the muscular) said – "Then we take away his fangs then"- Rakdos one said. Makoto then dashed to them again swinging his scythe at them. Makoto then looked surprised as his scythe was stopped by his scorpion tail. Makoto eyes then widened as the other ghouls jumped onto him to attack him. And with regret on him, he dropped off his scythe to be able to dodge the attack. Makoto then looked mad as he saw how the Tall bald man grabbed his scythe and with his heat melt it – "Now you won't be able to fight us anymore" – He said. Makoto then took a martial art fighting stance – "let's see about that"- The Ghouls then dashed to him and started attacking. Makoto had learned some martial arts… but not enough to actually beat them… only to defend himself a little and prevent being incapacitated. Makoto was getting hurt all over but not enough to actually bring him down – "I must say I don't understand why the doctor would believe you are the best out of all of us"- The muscular tiger man said – "Unlike Ghouls you can't transform… you can't use powers… you are just a human who can't die"- He said and Makoto smiled - "Yeah that is true. And yet… at the same time… I'm the monster that's going to beat you"- Makoto said. Makoto then felt something weird on his body… Like somehow his whole body had turned hotter – "It's enough talking"- Rakdos dashed and attacked with his pincer. Only to be easily blocked by Makoto. His eyes widened as he saw that Makoto's arm was halfway covered in a reddish metal substance. Out of shock he then jumped back. They all looked carefully as Makoto put down his arm – "I guess the experiment was a success"- Makoto then said as he looked at them. The substance then melted into a liquid and reform itself as a 1 hand longsword.

"What?"- The tiger one then said – "So do you want to keep going?"- Makoto teased as on his other hand another sword appeared. The ghouls then prepared themselves. When they all heard someone clapping – "Impressive… Impressive indeed"- Makoto's eyes widened with anger as he recognized that voice. Without care about himself, he then turned around to see dr. Tsesuna – "Good afternoon… Lucifer was what they called you right?"- He joked, shocking the ghouls… that meant he was watching them since the beginning – "you bastard!"- Makoto said enraged as all the ghouls felt extreme pain, that they didn't know where it came from – "Could you please calm down… you are hurting my pets"- Dr. Tsesuna said. Makoto didn't listen instead, getting ready to instead rip the Dr. apart, but instead, he felt his body turn weak, falling to his knees and his sword turned to liquid. And the ghouls felt how they were released from their pain

"What?"- Makoto said as he tried to summon back his strength to no avail. He then noticed a mosquito-like insect fly from near him to a little crystal box that Tsesuna had – "Inmolugious Ghoulificatus Culicidae"- Tsesuna said calmly – "a special type of ghoul mosquito that is able to poison and kill ghouls at my command. Like I thought in your case it only weakens you so much… a human or even a ghoul would be simply liquid mush after getting bitten by it… I must say you always managed to impress me"- Makoto looked angry as he wanted to fight

"And I'm even more impressed that you finally decided to use your own abilities"- He then said surprising Makoto – "what?"- he then asked truly confused, Surprising the doctor himself – "You don't know? Hahahaha!"- he started laughing – "You say they are better than me… and yet they experiment on you behind your own back without you even knowing"- Makoto started to feel despair

"What are you talking about?!"- Makoto screamed – "Your ability of course. You truly believe I want you because of your healing factor only… That's absurd. In truth the thing that makes you special… Is your ability to control your own blood. You Makoto Naegi have the most special ability of them all. Why?! Because all ghouls share blood with you"- Makoto started to feel how fear started to creep in in his heart – "The same way you are able to turn your own blood into weapons to protect yourself… you can learn how to control the bodies of every ghoul in the world. Don't you see? You are the king of them. And by creating a world only made of ghouls. You would be the god of them… the king. The reason I want you Makoto… is because you are already perfection… it doesn't matter how much ghouls and humans evolve… you are already a step above them… and you always will be"- Makoto… hadn't felt this in so long… true fear… true despair… he always knew he was a monster… but…. But… a monster like this? One that could destroy the world?

"no… No… I was able to do that thanks to nanobots"- Makoto said trying to believe in it… he had to – "ohh my sweet boy… you must know that's not true" - while Makoto was shaking in fear, the other ghouls looked in shock this conversation… if what the Dr. said was true… then is no wonder he praised the Vampire so much – "well our conversation is over. Markus (Tiger), Modore (Tall Heat) grab him and take him with us"- They looked surprised over the orders they were just given. And started to obey them. The walked to Makoto and he tried his best to flee from them in fear… but failed. They even looked at him with pity. A minute ago, he was a proud fighter… and the Dr. managed to break him – "I'm sorry little man"- Markus said

"You should not touch him"- They then heard as from the shadows a person appeared punching them and kicking them away, Makoto then looked at his savior – "teacher?"-he said as a woman in her 25 smiled at him proudly. The Dr. then looked a little surprise to see her…. After all, he knew her – "Miss Mikas Linnes. What a surprise to see you here"- He said as she looked at him with a confident smile – "Dr. Tsesuna… is been a while. Still trying to take little Makoto?"

"well, that was the original plan… but seeing how you are here, the chances to get him have decreased to only 10% of success"- he said, and she grins – "what? And I thought your little ghoul army was strong" – She said mocking them. And Tsesuna smiled – "ohh they are… or will be. After all, they haven't gone to the whole process yet"- He said 

"Well… well. Then you have to introduce them to me when they are ready to fight me"- She said confidently – "Ohh I will"- he said before Markus grabbed him and they all escaped. Mikas then looked Makoto there in the floor

….

*BAM!

Both Jin and Kijo looked surprised as an angry Makoto entered the room, followed by a confused Kyoko and Byakuya and Mikas – "what is this about Makoto were are worki…"- Makoto then stopped them by punching and breaking his desk – "Is it true?"- he asked confusing them – "Is what Tsesuna said true?"- Both of them then looked at Mikas who calmly answered – "The Dr. explained everything to him"- She said, both of them looked surprised before they both looked thoughtful – "so you know"- Hearing them admit it made him even madder

"So, you knew!? You knew I was a world-ending monster!?"- Makoto screamed, shocking both Kyoko and Byakuya. Kijo looked troubled – "we weren't sure… but we suspected as much" – "Makoto then punched the broken desk again – "Dammit… Why!? why?!"- he said starting to cry. Kyoko wanted to console him but Mikas walked through – "would you stop crying like a little baby?!"- she yelled at him – "do you think you are the only one who has it bad!?" – Makoto felt the heat of his anger grow bigger

"Shut up… you don't know what I'm feeling… I didn't choose this!"- Mikas then grabbed him and threw him to the wall… seven walls were broken before Makoto landed in pain – "Makoto! Mikas-sama I think…"- she started but was stopped by her father. Mikas then grabbed Makoto again from the rubble – "You think this is easy for us? Do you think that we chose to fight? When you turned, when ghouls appeared our lives changed as well… we had to fight and die to protect the people we love…and yet people die… people suffer every day. you weren't the only victim of that experiment!" – She screamed at him

"Then what should I do!"- Makoto screamed back – "I… I'm a monster… I only cause pain to those I care off… I was made to make people suffer…. What should I do?!"- he said in tears… he couldn't handle the pressure… the pain anymore. Mikas surprised clenched her teeth

"They grow stronger and change it"- She said surprising him – "If you were made to make others suffer grow stronger until you can change your fate"- she said. Makoto was shocked and in a loss of words. Mikas then dropped him and both Kyoko and Byakuya went to his aid. As Mikas walked back Jin looked at her – "you know… if you are going to tell someone something. You should try to believe it too" – Mikas then smiled before looking at Makoto who was hugging his two best friends and they helped him – "yeah… but unlike me… I know he will become better"

…..

 **Well This is the end of the chapter**

 **Review it if you liked it… or if you didn't**

 **And leave suggestions**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **I have nothing to add except:**

 **To:**

 **From: Guest: Continua**

 **Thank you… and I will**

… **..**

 **Chapter 22: War**

…

"I'm Sorry! Can you forgive us!?" -Both Mikan and Kazuichi said at the said time to a wounded Makoto… they were both shocked and stunned as they walked to their station they both saw Makoto flying through at least 8 walls only to be grabbed by Mikas and screamed… after that they both walked to him and asked for forgiveness. Makoto then just scratched his cheek – "it's no big deal… I mean you were ordered to… you two had no choice… but I do wonder what you were injected on me?"- he asked and Kazuichi looked nervous. Mikan then looked at him, now that he said it what did he injected him? Kazuichi could feel the stares of Mikan, Kyoko, Byakuya and Makoto on him – "liquid mercury"- he said. It took a couple of seconds for them to react.

Both Mikan and Kyoko reacted hard and shocked, Makoto smiled embarrassed and Byakuya facepalmed – "Are you trying to kill him?!"- screamed Kyoko angrily. Kazuichi looked nervous and scared – "Well… I mean we needed for him to feel sickly so he would believe that he had nanobots on him, and most chemicals don't work on him… Mercury was our only option"- he said Kyoko still wanted to scream at him, but Makoto stopped her – "Kyoko they were just doing their job"- he said… Kyoko sighed and separated from Kazuichi… but still looked really mad at him- "Makoto, once again I'm sorry"- Kazuichi said… Makoto could hear his heartbeat and knew he actually felt extremely guilty – "It's ok. I mean, although finding out about this power makes me a little bit more like a monster… It's a power I need. I will use it to change my fate"- Makoto said surprising everyone… his eyes looked different. Although they didn't want to admit it… they could always notice a little bit of self-hate and desire to die in his eyes… but this time… they couldn't see it. Only his determination to keep fighting on.

*Boom*

Just then they all felt a huge tremor. And the building shook – "what was that?"- asked Makoto looking around, the lights turned off for a second before it turned on again, and the alarm light turned – "an emergency?"- Byakuya asked a confused – "let's go check it out. Mikan, Kazuichi you two go to safety"- Makoto said, everyone then nodded. And the two teams separated. Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya then ran to the briefing room. A huge room full of screens and computers. A lot of people constantly checking around – "what's the situation?"- Makoto then asked Jin, Mikas and Kijo- "we don't know, the cameras are all offline"- Kijo said and just then the cameras returned – "sir the cameras are back online"- one of the workers said – "Ok investigate what is causing this?"- all the employees then started verifying their screens – "Sir I have found the reason"- he said and Kijo looked at him – "Ok… put it on screen"-as the screen lit up everyone in the room were mute… they were all shocked – "it's that?"- Kyoko stuttered… nobody could believe what they were seeing – "Sir… the cause of the tremors… is a 40 meters ghoul rampaging in the city"- he said as they all saw a mutated 8 legged, 40 meters tall ghoul rampaging on the city. Other than that, they also saw a huge flock of flying ghouls, and a huge group of ghouls in the earth attacking people – "sir we have news that every major city in the world is having similar situation. All of them looked with a slight look of terror on their eyes… was this the end of the world. Makoto without a single thought started to run to the door – "where are you going?"- Mikas asked. Makoto the stopped – "we have to go help them"- Mikas then sighed – "and what are you going to do? If you fight, then people will know the truth about you"- She said. But Makoto looked determined- "If I can help even a single person I don't care"- He said determined. Mikas than smiled- "ok then lets go"- she said as she herself started going – "wait Mikas"- Kijo then said, she then looked at him smiling proudly – "we won't stop him anyways… so it's better to accompany him"- she said as she texted someone – "So you should send the order"- She said. Kijo looked surprised for a second before he looked determined at Jin who nodded – "Send the order… every Captain and reaper available in the world must go and help stop this situation!"- He said

"Roger!"- they all said as the sent the message to all the bases. Makoto then looked at Kyoko and Byakuya – "yo two should stay here and help. Send a message to Maki and Mondo to meet in the park"- he said as he left with Mikas. Kyoko looked nervous and Byakuya calmed her down – "everything will be ok"

…..

Sayaka was running next to Hina and Sakura, who was hurt, Sakura had received a heavy hit in the head by an ghoul as she was trying to protect both girls, the city was in chaos – "Sakura hang in there"- Hina said with her voice showing her fear. As they ran Sayaka then notice a person on the floor with a little debris on her – "wait!"- she screamed stopping them as she ran to the girl. – "are you ok?"-she said softly. Komaru then slowly opened her eyes – "Uh?"- Her eyes then widened, and she pulled herself up knocking all the debris from her… surprising the other three girls – "You are Sayaka Maizono!"- Komaru said starstruck. Surprising her – "Yes I am"-Komaru couldn't contain her excitement – "OMG, OMG!"- she said, before she felt a sharp pain on her side – "are you ok?"- Sayaka said worried. Komaru quickly acted normal – "it's nothing" – Sayaka was still worried – "Here, let me help you"- Sayaka said helping her walk easier – "Let's go"- They then started walking as they tried to go to a safehouse – "So… why were you under debris? – Asked Sakura trying to make conversation.

"well, after I was trying to find my big brother"- Komaru said as they listened – "after the chaos started I wanted to find him to see if he was safe"- The three of them then looked at each other, and Sayaka sighed- "Don't worry I bet he is ok"- Sayaka said, and Komaru smiled proudly – "yeah my brother can beat them all"- she said and the girls smiled. Before they all heard a loud screech. The four of them then looked up in fear as they saw a pterodactyl type ghoul diving for them.

"Crouch!"- The then heard and they followed it and crouch, They then saw a shadow on top of them slicing the ghoul in multiple pieces – "Well that was my 34 ghoul today"- Makoto complained – "and teacher left me behind… that bitch… one of this days I'll make her pay"- Makoto said with resentment – "Makoto?"- Sayaka asked and he looked back – "Sayaka, Hina, Sakura… are you ok?"- as he got closer he then noticed Komaru – "Komaru?"- she said surprising the three girls… did he knew the girl? – "Big brother?"- Komaru then said surprising them… Makoto was her big brother? They didn't even looked alike – "What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to be home?"- Makoto asked and Komaru looked sadly – "after what happened I wanted to check if you were ok"- she said and Makoto sighed, before smiling – "yes I am ok"- Makoto had noticed that Komaru was hurt and then then looked at the other three seeing that although they weren't as hurt the three of them were fatigued – "Ok… let me help you there"- He said as he easily carried Sakura in a bridal style, surprising them all – "you are stronger than you look"- Said Sakura a little blushed, because of her size nobody could carry her like that – "well it's normal I guess… after all I am a Vampire"- he said smiling showing his fangs, both Hina and Sakura looked shocked – "Makoto! Big brother!"- he then heard both Komaru and Sayaka say and he looked confused at them – "are you sure you should tell them?" – Sayaka asked worried – "well in this chaos, I don't think it matters anymore"- Makoto said looking around – "Also I trust in them"- he said wholeheartedly and both the girls blushed a little – "well let's go to the safehouse in Hope's Peak"- Makoto said, leaving them confused – "there is a safehouse in Hope's Peak?"- they all asked confused – "Of course there is. Do you really believe they wouldn't create one in a school? The Togami company has Safehouses all over the world… enough to protect the world"- He then said, and they left. On the way there Makoto had to kill about 10 ghouls more… that although it was more complicated since he was carrying Sakura, it was still a cakewalk to Makoto… specially now that he knew how to use his ability

"so, a Vampire. Is that like a type of ghoul?"- asked Hina confused as they went their way to the safehouse – "well… not exactly"- Makoto said trying to find the best way to explain – "I think both Sayaka and Komaru can explain better when you are in the safe house… but the short story is: when I was young I was kidnapped and experimented on turning me into a vampire… and from my DNA they created the Ghouls"- he explained the two uninformed girls then looked at both Sayaka and Komaru who both looked sad. Just then from an alleyway another ghoul appeared Makoto then jumped and on the back of his heel appeared a blood made blade, he then did a sideways kick and slide off his head – "45"- Makoto then said – "your kick needs more training"- Sakura then said and Makoto smiled embarrassed - "yeah… sorry about that"- Everyone then calmed down and after about five more minutes they finally got to Hope's Peak, where they noticed that was surrounded by reaper guards – "ok I'll leave you guys here.. I still have to go do something"- Makoto said, as a couple of reaper guards came to help to the girls and Sakura. And Makoto left.

…

While they 4 of them walked through the full hallways of Hopes Peak, they finally found a place sat. Both Sakura and Komaru had both been patched out and all of them sat together in a small space in the floor, as they all sat Hina then looked sadly - "Sayaka… Can you please tell me Makoto's story?"- She asked to both Sayaka's and Komaru's surprise, they both then looked at each other and then sadly at the floor.

After a couple of minutes explaining Makoto's story and both Sakura and Hina listened horrified… the fact that his story was so sad and yet he could keep a happy and supportive smile and yet he had suffered a lot – "How can he be that strong?"- Hina then asked sadly – "to be able to keep going"- Sayaka then smiled sadly – "He is actually not that strong"- Sayaka said sadly – "he suffers a lot… he feels sad a lot… but I still believe he always tries his best"- She said confidently, making the other girls suspicious – "Sayaka-sama?"- Komaru then said getting her attention – "are you and my brother… dating?"- she asked suspicious, and Sayaka blushed intensely. And her face only turned redder the more the three looked at her – "well… Kinda?"- she said and that only made them even more suspicious. Sayaka then finally sighed and looked at them

"To be honest... we aren't actually dating. Makoto doesn't want it… because he also has feeling for Kyoko"- Sayaka said and Hina looked a little mad – "so he is a womanizer?"- she said and Komaru giggled surprising her – "I don't think he is"- Komaru said smiling – "I believe the reason is… because both Sayaka and Kyoko have accepted him as he is"- She said surprising them… but especially Sayaka who was blushing a little bit – "I mean… it's not easy being my brother. Turned into a vampire against his will, being hated to death by the world… and even our mother… says that he should have died back then"- their eyes widened as they heard this – "I and my father always tried to cheer him up, but even if we saw him smile… there was always this sad stare he did… especially when our mother attacked him. So I can believe he is truly in love with both you and Kyoko… because you have accepted him… you… helped my brother… thank you"- Komaru said, Sayaka was smiling and tearing up, and both Sakura and Hina were smiling for her

"well… I love him too"

….

Makoto was sitting resting as he stretched his neck in pain – "How can there be so many… I'm not even halfway through"- Makoto said as he looked at the pile of dead ghouls behind him… counting up to 30 more. He then listened his phone ring and picked it up – "Yeah?"- Makoto asked to headquarter that called him – "Makoto you have to hurry… The giant ghoul is still wreaking havoc outside the mall"- Makoto then stood up – "isn't teacher stopping him?"- Makoto then asked – "Mikas hasn't got there yet. She is currently fighting a group of ghouls in the park"- Makoto then thought for a second – "what about all the reapers and exorcists?"- Makoto then asked – "they are currently trying to stop him under the orders of captain Gozu. Who is currently pulling him away of the mall"- he heard the operator say… Makoto knew Great Gozu, he was a wrestler who after getting injected with the super soldier serum became extremely powerful… to the point he could beat Ghouls barehanded? He was one of the top 5 strongest captains – "Ok I'll go"

Makoto then started running directly to the mall. He had to go fast because... he knew his teacher was planning something… since knowing her… it was impossible that it didn't matter the number there was no way they would stop her… she was like a Storm. Makoto was close of the mall, he just needed to go around a group of buildings… when he felt the floor shake and a loud roar sounding. Makoto knew it was the large ghoul… he needed to go faster… but if he went around it would take to much time. As he thought quickly, he noticed a huge streak of blood splattered on the wall… and by it's smell he noticed half of it was ghoul's blood and half were human. Makoto then remembered what The Dr. said… he had complete control over his blood… and that also included….

Makoto then touched the streak and felt how what it looked like a red lighting crossed all over the blood and it turned into huge spikes – "ok… I guess I can do that now"- Makoto said a little surprised. They weren't as detailed as when he used his own blood… but it would work. Makoto then started jumping from spike to spike, quickly getting on the top of the building, Makoto then looked to the other side and there he could see the giant ghoul. Makoto then looked surprised. The way it looked it was bigger than the outer shell of the mall. Around him were a large group of Exorcist and Reapers attacking it or attacking ghouls around it. Makoto then noticed Gozu and he jumped off the building, broke his legs, healed, and ran to where Gozu was, who was looking at the situation and strategizing with other reapers.

"Captain Gozu!" – Makoto said and Gozu looked at him – "Naegi-kun"- Gozu said in response. Makoto then walked to him – "can you please explain me the situation?"- Makoto then asked Gozu then sighed under his bull mask – "We are having trouble with the ghoul"- Gozu started explaining, Makoto noticing his voice was a little shyly – "the ghoul is trying to get into the mall since a lot of people have refuged there. We are currently trying to separate it from the mall, but both because his high regeneration doesn't let us cut all his arms before he heals, and the fact that other smaller ghouls are currently trying to also attack the mall"- Makoto listened closely and then immediately thought of something – "I think I have an Idea!" -Makoto then said getting their attention – "I think I have a way to separate the giant ghoul… but after that I don't know what to do"- Makoto admitted, Gozu then held his shoulder – "if what you say is real… then I can follow up"- Makoto looked surprised at him before he smiled – "ok let's go"

Makoto then explained the plan. He was going to get up on the building of the mall as fast as he could. Up there he was going to summon two large bladed weapons and basically spiral slash until he got to the center. And there… he would try to use his blood control to wound him enough to separate him – "are you sure you will be able to do it?"- Gozu then asked Makoto. To be honest he himself had his doubts… but this was the only way to maybe stop the giant ghoul… he had to do it. Makoto then looked Gozu determined – "I can"- and under his mask Gozu smiled – "then let's do this"

…

Makoto started running inside the mall to find a way up. And if the outside was chaotic… then the outside was extremely chaotic. There was a lot of reapers and exorcist fighting ghouls that had sneaked in, humans hiding everything was complete chaos.

Makoto felt horrible having to ignore the cries of help… he needed to go as fast as possible to the ceiling. – "Ahhh, Mommy!"- Makoto heard a small girl cry, Makoto noticed a small girl. Makoto noticed there was 5 ghouls dashing to eat her. And without a single doubt his body moved by itself going to where the girls were. Makoto then created two swords and slashed all the ghouls near the girl.

The little girl then looked at Makoto who was smiling softly at her – "are you ok?"- he asked, the little girl still looked a little scared, but he softly helped her up – "let's go find your mom"- Makoto said and she nodded- "Laura!"- they both then heard as a woman and a exorcist ran to them – "Mommy!"- the girl said as she ran to the woman and hugged her – "thank you young man"- she said and Makoto smiled before he looked at the exorcist – "take them to a safe place"- Makoto said. The exorcist then clicks his tongue in anger because he hated taking orders from him, but he decided to follow through.

Makoto then went back to running he then cut open the elevator door and he started climbing the wire to the top. After he got to the last floor, he then ran to the emergency stairs until he got to the ceiling door and breaking it open. Outside the first thing he saw, was the ghoul huge face. And as a quick glance he could see that the outer building started to for cracks.

Makoto then took a heavy breath as from his blood appeared two long broadswords. He then started running and jumped on top of the ghoul. He then jumped as far up as he could and started spinning making a buzz saw. As he fell, he then started riding all over the ghoul creating wounds all over it.

Makoto then stopped himself by stabbing both of his swords and sliding down. And quickly, as all the wounds started healing, he plunged his hand in the wound. Immediately Makoto then screamed in pain as a bunch of memories started invading his head… memories of the ghoul before he had turned: his childhood, his first love, his marriage, the birth of his children, the fights, his divorce and depression, and how he was turned…but overall the thing Makoto felt the most… was his regret.

In pain Makoto accidently pulled back all the way and he almost fell… but held to one of his swords. He held his sword with both his hands – "He just wanted to go back… he just wanted to go to his family"- Makoto said as he started to lose his will to fight… he couldn't kill it… he couldn't…

"AHHH!"- a scream woke Makoto of his trance as he looked around and saw on the mall's broken Skylight how pieces of the mall started to fall inside, and people were scared of being crushed. His eyes widened as he saw… the little girl and her mother both dead by ghouls. Makoto was horrified over the scene, he needed to stop it. Makoto then plunge his arm back. And resisted the pain he felt of the regret. He needed to stop this.

Gozu and the other reapers and exorcist looked shocked as from every side of the giants ghoul's body appeared huge spikes, stabbing him from the inside, and how from the pain the ghoul finally let go of the building – "Gozu-san now!"- Makoto then screamed. Gozu then took off his shirt revealing his huge muscled body.

He then grabbed one of the mutated legs of the ghoul. And started using his strength. Everyone looked shocked as they saw how he started to lift it up a little bit…. Even Makoto was shocked –"wait… what are you doing?"- Makoto asked a little worried – "RAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"- Gozu then screamed under his mask as all his muscled bulged and he swung his whole body sideways, pulling the giant ghoul, and Makoto by extension, and threw it away. With both their eyes and mouth open everyone then saw how this 6.9 feet tall man just threw a 40 meters wide ghoul flying through the air – "WTF!?"- Makoto then screamed as he flew to the horizon.

Gozu then gave a heavy breath and another reaper gave him a bottle of water, which he drank – "wow that was heavy one"- he said as he took his mask a little to drink the water – "Now is your job Mikas.

…

As Makoto held on the ghoul for his life, he noticed how both of them were flying over the city – "It's this a dream?"- Makoto then asked. He knew Gozu was called the Great Gozu for a reason… but he never knew he was able to do things like this. Makoto then noticed that both of them started to fall down. And gravity started to pull them down. Makoto then held for dear life as they both crashed on the floor, Makoto couldn't hold that much and actually accidently left go flying forward himself. He started tumbling around until he fell on front of someone – "You know I always knew you would fall for me"- Mikas said as she squatted to look at him

"Don't flatter yourself"- Makoto said as he looked at her unimpressed. And although she smiled, she still felt a little angry over his reaction – "You know you are a handful"- she said as she helped him up. Makoto then noticed that Mukuro, Maki and Mondo were there – "hi guys"- the three of them were surprised over how he got there – "So that's the giant ghoul?"- Mikas said as she looked at it – "it's not impressive"- she said a little disappointed

"For a monster like you"- Makoto whispering, but she still heard it. Punching him. They all then saw how the Ghoul started to get up. Mukuro, Mondo and Maki then got ready, but Makoto stopped them – "it's not necessary"- he said calm. One fully up the ghoul roared and swung his giant skeletal arms at them. Mikas (who was holding her nodachi) Slowly started to unsheathe it, before she sheathed it again without pulling his sword – "this it boring"- she complained. Mukuro, Mondo and Maki looked shocked as in less that a split of a second the giant ghoul was sliced in small pieces, too small to even regenerate. The three of them were in awe. – "still the same as always master"- Makoto said and Mikas smiled – "well It's not my fault I'm this perfect" – She said joking. She then smiled

"Having fun?"- they then heard from behind them where they saw a black-blueish haired girl and pink eyes, smiling, she was accompanied by a guy who was dressed as an explorer of ruins, but his mouth was covered. Immediately all of them got on high alert. Especially Makoto and Maki who could smell the ghoul blood on the guy and a weird sense on the girl. Makoto even thought he knew her – "Wow you actually managed to bring down the giant ghoul… nothing less of my love"- she said smiling… and for some reason Makoto blushed… it felt like he knew her.

"Makoto be careful!" – Mikas screamed as she pushed him with, he left hand. Makoto looked surprised as from the ground a stretched mummified hand appeared. Grabbing her arm. Mikas then quickly cut the mummified hand which turned to sand. She then fell to her knees – "Master!"- Makoto said as he dashed to her

"Oh no, she shouldn't have touched that"- the pink eyed girls said. Makoto then looked shocked as he noticed that her hand started to crumble into sand – "dammit!"- she said angry. Makoto then looked at the two people, the girl who was just smiling and the explorer who grew a new mummy hand – "You bastards!"- Makoto said angry as he summoned a blood sword – "Makoto that's enough!"- Mikas then screamed, surprising him

"we don't know their abilities… we have to retreat"- She said Makoto looked surprised, was she really telling him to run away. The girl then smiled as her eyes glowed – "you think we will let you?"- she said. Makoto then felt a small rumble and noticed that a group of over 100 ghouls were going to them – "now you can't escape"- Makoto then looked at Mikas who was in extreme pain.

"Maki, Mukuro, Mondo… prepare to fight!"- he ordered and the three of them followed as they grabbed their weapons – "that won't be necessary"- they then heard and old man voice near them. It was Kazuo, who was surrounded by an army of over 50 exorcist – "Kazuo!?"- Makoto said in shock. Kazuo then walked to the girl – "Little girl… how about we call it a truce?"- he said smiling. The girl looked angry at him but calmed down – "Ok we'll leave. Let's go Korekiyo"- she ordered him – "yes my mistress"

"wait!"- Makoto then screamed angry, the girl then looked at him and smiled – "Next time. Make sure to remember me" – She said as Korekiyo held her and a flying ghoul picked them away – "wait!"- Makoto said trying to go to them only to be stopped by Kazuo – "that's enough"- he said. Makoto then looked angry at him. But controlled himself. Kazuo then walked to Mikas – "So… how are you?"- he asked examining her

"oh… you know… peachy"- she joked in pain as her hand turned more and more into sand. Kazuo then sighed. And pulled a wire string – "this will hurt"- She said, and he hold it around a little bit after the elbow, into a part that had not turned yet. And quickly pulled the string cutting her arm off, bone and all. She screamed in pain before Kazuo injected her with a syringe, and she fell asleep. Kazuo then tied her wound – "take her to intensive care and call the reapers… we will need their help cleaning the ghouls"- he said. Before looking at Makoto… he felt angry with himself… if he was stronger… he could have prevented this. Kazuo sighed again – "Normally I would try to kill you… but for today I will act peaceful"- he said. Makoto looked at him and nodded – "let's go… we need to talk with Jin and Kijo… I think is time the reapers and the exorcist work together"

….

 **Well Is the end of the chapter**

 **And… I just noticed that the ones in the park were the M team: Mukuro, Mondo, Makoto, Maki and Mikas XD**

 **Please review if you liked it… or not**

 **And leave suggestions**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome to a New Chapter**

 **I… Have nothing to add**

 **So…**

 **Enjoy**

… **..**

 **Chapter 23: Alliance?**

… **.**

It's has been 5 days since the chaos with the ghouls and although the ghouls had been stopped, everyone was still in high alert. Makoto sat in a roundish table, behind him were Mondo, Maki, Byakuya, and Kyoko standing like bodyguards, and around the table were sitting the other captains, including Kyosuke, Great Gozu, Jin, Kijo, and others. All of them with their own set of bodyguards behind. Mikas was missing because of her injury and on what looked like the center was Kazuo Tengan with both Mukuro and an enraged Silen. Every single captain and both Jin and Kijo were looking at him in distrust – "Before we start… does someone want to say something?"- Kazuo asked. But the silence expressed it all – "Ok… let's not hang around the bush"- He said calmly before they looked at them – "We, the Vatican and Exorcists want to create an alliance with the reaper and Togami company"- He said leaving everyone both surprised and angry

"How dare you even say that!?"- Juzo screamed enraged, punching the table – "Don't you know how many people your goddamn the exorcists have hurt?"- Juzo screamed enraged. Kyosuke then stopped him, but although he was overreacting… He agreed as well – "Although I apologize for the sudden overreaction of my subordinate… what he says still stands… you exorcist have been hunting down our reapers for weeks… so then give us a reason why not retaliate and instead join you?"- Kyosuke said calmly, but you could still feel the bloodlust of anger in his voice. Kazuo then looked and gave a small smile

"Don't misunderstand… even if we are offering the olive branch, it doesn't change the fact that we want to hunt you"- He said showing anger himself. Makoto looked at him a little angry – " as exorcist our jobs is to hunt monsters. And all of you are monsters for me to kill"- Kazuo said, and everyone then pulled their weapons, aiming at him… But then Kijo clapped gaining everyone's attention – "That's enough"- he said, and everyone then sheathed or hid their weapons again. Kijo then looked at Kazuo

"So Kazuo… if what you say is true and you hate the reapers, then explain why you want to create an alliance with the reapers?"- he said calmly since young he was trained to hide his true emotions so although he looked calm… his inside was different. Kazuo knew this and calmed himself as well – "As you all probably know the last attack of the ghouls left a huge mark on humanity… 10% of all humanity were completely wiped out. And there are over 2 billion people wounded"- he explained, while everyone listened a little regretful. – "After this attack from the ghouls, the leaders of the Vatican have decided that our silly fights between the Vatican and the Reapers were a mistake…we didn't know that the ghouls were able to amass such an army, and for all of us to survive this massacre we have to work together"- Kazuo said. Kijo then sighed, he knew that with his current forces it would be close to impossible to stop the ghouls… even more now that they saw their current strength.

"what are your demands?"- Kijo then asked, he hated it that he had to do this, but Jin, who was also deeply against it, helped him. Kazuo then looked serious – "First, a truce… no more fighting between reapers and exorcist. Secondly, we want you to give us any information you have of the ghouls, of course, we will do the same and we'll give you any information we can"- he said while Kijo analyzed this proposition. Kazuo then looked at Makoto – "finally, while we won't ask to fight against the vampire, we want to place an exorcist as both a guardian and bodyguard of him"- Makoto felt a little angry hearing him… although he was saying it was a bodyguard… he knew it was more of a jailer to keep him under their control. And both Jin and Kijo knew this as well. – "These are our demands"- He then said and everyone looked at Kijo and Jin – "Ok… can you give us some time to think?"- Kijo then said and Kazuo nodded – "we sill give you a day… but please be ready to answer tomorrow… we don't know when the ghouls will attack again, so hurry"- Kazuo said as the three of them (Kazuo, Mukuro and Silen) left the room. Kijo then gave a hard sigh and facepalmed – "So what now?"- asked Kyosuke to his leader, Kijo then looked at them – "we need some time to think… so tonight we will reunite again with our answer"- He said everyone then nodded and they stood up before they all left the room.

"Kijo… what are you planning?"- Jin asked and Kijo sighed - "I don't know Jin"

…..

`As they walked outside, Maki looked sadly – "Makoto?"- Maki said unsure and then they all looked at her – "what will happen now?" she asked, Makoto then looked at her… she was trembling, he then looked at his team… they were all worried or afraid of what was to come. Makoto then closed his eyes – "I don't know"- he said… he knew that wasn't the right thing to say… yet… it was what he truly felt. He no longer knew what to do. seeing his team in despair Makoto then smiled softly – "let's go eat and rest… we are all tired"- he said and everyone around him nodded

They all went outside the Togami company, the city was still in chaos, broken buildings, people reunited crying over the death that had happened. Some people were working their best into rebuilding, and a lot of Doctors were working days and nights trying their best to heal people.

They all walked away from the ruins that were once called a city. They were looking around, despair creeping more and more into their hearts. Finally, they found a small café… one of the only places that were open after the chaos. Makoto and the others (in civilian clothes) then walked inside… and although the place was open… it was empty. The door rang and a girl smiled – "Good afternoon!"- she said excited – "table for 5?"- she said and they nodded. The girl noticed how sad they all felt, and guided them to their table. They then ordered their food and eventually got their food – "Here, enjoy!"- the girl said happily trying to support and motivate them. They all surprised at her… how could she be so positive? – "Miss… can I ask something?"- Kyoko then asked making the girl curious – "how… you can still be this positive? Aren't you sad about what happened?"- the lady then smiled at them, and they all looked surprised

"Well, It's not that I'm not sad about what happened. But.. we can't stop sad things for happening. We can only move on and hope to keep striving"- she said before she left the table… but her words hit hard on them – "She is right" – they then heard Makoto say before his eyes looked determined – "We can't give in… we have to keep going"- Makoto said, and his words inspired his friends – "Yeah! If they want to fight… then we will give them a reason to!"-Mondo said a little excited. With their now new willpower, they all ate quickly before paying – "Thanks!"- Makoto then said to the waitress. The waitress then said goodbye

…..

After a long time, they finally went back to the briefing room where all the captain have reunited again. They then looked as both Jin and Kino entered. For a little while, silence stepped in and they were waiting for their answer – "Like you, all know we were offered an alliance with the exorcist and we finally have concluded… we will accept their proposition"- Some of the captains then reacted. Juzo then punched the table – "what the hell are you saying? Did you forget what they did?"- He screamed enraged. Jin then sighed – "Juzo I know you are displeased with the reapers… but after the last attack the Ghouls did, we can't afford that it happens again"- Juzo then clenched his fist. The Great Gozu then sighed – "Juzo calm yourself. I bet it was a hard decision for them too"- Gozu said before looking at Makoto – "the one we should ask if he is ok with the decision is Makoto… after all, he is the most affected from this alliance"- He said, making Juzo scoff – "the Vampire?" – Juzo asked a little annoyed.

Gozu then looked at him – "Of course… in the end, he is the most affected"- Gozu said surprising Makoto… it was weird when people treated him… like people. Makoto then smiled softly – "Yes I'm Ok… although I can't forgive them for anything they have done. But I know that to win we will have to work together with them" – Makoto said determined – "Even if they take away your freedom?" - Kyosuke asked seriously. Makoto then looked serious as well – "If by doing it I can help more people… I'm willing to do it" – Makoto said determinedly. Everyone looked surprised at him. How could he be that way after what happened… what was giving him his strength? Juzo then scoffed and calmed himself. Both Jin and Kijo then looked at each other – "Ok… we will then contact the exorcists"- He said.

And everyone nodded before they stood – "Makoto"- Jin then said catching his attention – "we need you to accompany us. After all, you are one of our bargaining chips"- Jin said, and Makoto nodded. His team then looked worried at him – "Makoto are you sure?"- Asked Kyoko worried, and Makoto pet her head… angering Jin – "don't worry… everything will be ok"- Makoto said. Makoto then stopped petting Kyoko since he could feel Jin staring so hard that he was burning a hole in his neck. – "well I have to go" – Makoto said before he started following Jin to where the meeting with the exorcist was going to happen.

The three of them then walked through the hallway to Kijo's office. When they opened it and entered. Immediately Naegi rose his arm to block Silen whip – "Silen what the hell are you doing?"- Mukuro then asked angered over her action – "I haven't done anything wrong! He is My target after all!"- She said angrily. Both Jin and Kijo then quickly noticed that Makoto was ok. Although the ghoul's poison was burning Makoto a bit… he could still handle it without a problem – "That's enough Silen!" – ordered Kazuo. Silen looked angry at Makoto, who still looked calm. She then pulled her whip from his arm and tied it. Kazuo then walked to them and bowed – "I apologize for my subordinates actions. I hope this doesn't hinder our negotiations"- Kazuo said. Kijo then sighed – "It won't, it was just a kids fight"- he said calmly. Silen looked angry but Kazuo stopped her – "thank you. Then can we proceed to our negotiations?"- He said as Kijo and Kazuo sat, Jin stands next to Kijo, both Mukuro and Silen stood next to Kazuo and Makoto just sat on top of a nearby file cabinet. Kijo then started the negotiations – "As the representative of the Togami's company. We want to tell you we accept your proposal of an alliance"- Kazuo looked a little glad and relieved – "but we have demands of our own"- he said calmly and Kazuo listened – "1st: the exorcist must not bring harm to Naegi in any form. 2nd: Because we know you will place an exorcist as a way of keeping vigilance on Makoto… we choose Mukuro Ikusaba as the chosen exorcist"- Kazuo looked suspicious – "so you knew miss Ikusaba was an exorcist"- he said, but Kijo kept talking – "3rd: If even by a simple rumor the secret of the ghouls and Makoto comes out into the world… I will use the full Togami power to bring all of you down"- Kijo said threatening. The three of them then felt a sliver of fear… they knew that even if the Vatican was one of the strongest religions and group of the world… they could still not beat the power the Togami company had on the world

"Ok… We will agree"- Kazuo said and Kijo looked suspicious – "are you sure you are in power to make that decision?"- he asked and Kazuo sighed – "when the Vatican sent me… they ordered me to accept any propositions you would have"- Kazuo admitted, making the trio (Jin, Kijo, and Makoto) suspicious – "and why is that?"- he asked him. Kazuo then closed his eyes – "Normally this would be a secret of the Vatican. But since you are allying with us you deserve the truth"- he then opened his eyes serious – "the Pope was murdered" – he said and the trio's eyes widened – "what?"- Kijo said in shock, but out of the three of them… the most shocked was Makoto… unlike the other members of the Vatican… he respected the Pope – "yes… it was made by an exorcist… of better said a ghoul faking to be an exorcist"

The Trio then felt the heaviness of the situation… Ghouls had managed to infiltrate under the Vatican's nose – "So we also allied to you to warn you about the possibility of ghouls infiltrating your establishment as well"- Hearing this both Jin and Kijo then looked at each other and sighed – "while we appreciate the information… it won't be necessary… after all…"- but hearing this made Silen Mad

"what do you mean it won't be necessary… do you think you are up and above getting traitors?!"- She then enraged… when they heard someone knocking the door. The door then opened and a man in Togami's uniform entered – "sir we have a…"- but before he could finish, a crimson red dagger penetrated his skull shocking the exorcists. They then looked at the source and saw it was Makoto – "I'm sure we didn't tell you could enter"- Makoto said calmly – "Naegi!?"- Mukuro then said surprised as she saw Makoto standing up and summoning his blades – "come on… don't act… I can smell you"- Makoto said serious. The exorcist then looked surprised as the man's body started contorting and a monstrous praying mantis monster look-alike appeared – "I thought my disguise was perfect"- he then said as Makoto walked to him – "no you weren't… everyone already knew you were a ghoul"- Makoto said. The ghoul then looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him with anger – "don't you know… the Togami company has a way of identifying ghouls… they just detect my blood… after all… all ghouls come from it"- he said surprising the Exorcists – "we knew who you were even before you entered the building"

"if that was true… then why let him enter?"- Asked Silen shocked to Kijo who looked amused – "to see what they want to do… after all, we have to be good hosts"- Kijo said and Silen eyes widened… it wasn't that they were confident that the ghouls weren't coming… but the fact that they were baiting them to kill them in their turf – "of course is the same with their communication systems and all" – the ghoul then looked a little afraid, looking around and noticing everyone getting their weapons ready… they knew he was coming… it was all a trap.

He then looked around and noticed a window, before dashing with all his might to it – "Move out of the way!"- he screamed before he noticed, pushing people away… but just as he approached the window… he noticed a shadow behind him. Out of fear he then looked back seeing Makoto- "did you really believe you would leave unharmed?"- Makoto the said. The ghoul looked in fear as he just saw a metallic red shine appear just before he swung his blades cutting it into smithereens. The exorcist, including Kazuo, looked surprised as they saw the ghoul laying down dead on the floor - *he has gotten stronger* - he thought. Makoto had killed it in a split of a second – "boss… didn't you tell me… he was the weakest out of the captains?"- Silen then asked horrified to Kazuo sighed – "yes"- he admitted… he had to be honest. Even if Makoto was weaker than him… he didn't believe he could beat him easily – "what… kind… of monster, you placed as my target?"- she said falling to her knees – "what kind of monsters are the exorcists?"- she said not truly believing her eyes… she thought Mondo was already strong… but for him to not even be at a level of a captain… was shocking

"The kinds of monsters that can end this war"

…..

 **Well thanks for reading this chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Pls, review if you did… or not I don't care (I do care a little)**

 **And leave suggestions**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to a new chapter**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Lemon**

… **.**

 **BIHP 24: Blood kin**

Makoto in his costume was crouching next to a window to a small building. He touches his earpiece and calls - "how many are there Kyoko? Byakuya?" – he asked whispering – "there are 10 ghouls inside. They are surrounding human remains"- she said and Makoto looked a little angry – "are you guys ready?" – Makoto then asked his team – "I'm ready"- Mondo said – "me too"- Maki then said – "I have them on sight"- Mukuro, the new member, said as she was stationed in the top of a building with her sniper rifle. She then notices that one of the ghouls looked weird – "Makoto… one of the ghouls looks extremely powerful"- Mukuro then said. Makoto then looked through the window and noticed it… she was right. He looked dangerous… like… he was somehow evolving, he looked like a large green Oni with one horn – "Ok we will enter on my command. Mukuro aims to the strange ghoul. Once you have a clear shot, I want you to shoot at him. If we manage to kill him, I want to cover us with the smaller ghouls… if not I want you to cover my back as I fight the weird one. Also, none of you can engage with him. Understood?"- Makoto said

Mukuro was impressed unlike how he normally acts. Makoto was an extremely good leader. She then concentrated on her task – "Naegi I have a clear shot" – she said as she aimed directly to his brain. Because even in the little possibility that it would not die from a headshot, the wound would take time to heal – "Ok take the shot"- He said. Mukuro then pulled the trigger sending the bullet flying. As the bullet flew, she noticed that the ghoul Mukuro's surprise in a quick motion, the ghoul then grabbed a smaller ghoul and blocked the shot – "Makoto failure to execute the ghoul"- Mukuro then quickly announced. – "Ok cover fire. Guys let's commence the raid"- he said as he jumped from the window. Mondo broke a door and entered, and Maki slashed her way in. Makoto then looked at the ghoul. Who looked mad at him – "reapers you dare disrespect me and attack my group?"- he said enraged. Makoto then took off his hood – "Well my dear sir. You ghoul gang has been attacking people. So we will stop that now"- the Ghoul then grin

"everyone stop!"- he said as both the ghouls and Makoto's team stopped. Makoto was suspicious of it – "look little reaper. I know why you are here"- he said and Makoto looked curious – "oh… do you? Why I am here?"- he asked. The large ghoul the snapped his fingers one of his ghouls reacted and quickly searched for a briefcase – "you must have heard of me from one of your other reaper friends"- Makoto eyes widened a bit before looking back serious… he was not informed that other reapers had taken this target before he said with a grin before opening the briefcase which was filled with money – "30 million dollars in cash" – He then closed the briefcase and slid it to Makoto – "just… a gift… for… making a blind eye"- he said, Makoto then looked at the briefcase. He held it – "do we have a deal?"- the ghoul then asked. Makoto then grabbed the briefcase and threw it upward to the surprise of everyone, summoned a short sword and sliced the briefcase and all the money into smithereens – "What the hell are you doing?"- The ghoul screamed, before noticing Makoto's bloody glare

"Guys… get rid of them"- Just then both Mondo and Maki restarted the fight, starting to kill ghoul – "You asshole"- then screamed a ghoul as it jumped to attack Makoto's back. When a bullet appeared from the distance and hit him, killing him instantly – "Do you believe you can kill me?"- the large ghoul said angered as he stood up, Makoto just smiled

The ghoul then punched at Makoto, and he jumped to dodge. The ghoul then grabbed the smallest dead one that was behind Makoto and took a bite out of it. Makoto looked surprised… he knew other ghoul's blood was poisonous to ghoul… so the fact he just consumed one. Makoto then noticed the oni ghoul's body started bulging and his skin started to turn red

"I'm going to kill you!" – He screamed as he went into a berserk. Makoto then stepped back as the ghoul tried to punch him, cracking the floor – "I see… you get a boost from eating the other ghouls… but is it truly healthy for ghouls to do that?"- Makoto asked as the ghoul swung multiple times and Makoto dodged easily. Although his speed and strength had increased ten-fold. Because he was in berserk he was rather easy to read. As he dodged, Makoto then looked around noticing that his team had already finished almost all the ghouls. And he found this suspicious.

The Oni ghoul then got enraged and tried an arm swipe, while Makoto was standing looking around. after he did… he then heard an object quickly and hard-hit a wall cracking it. Because of the sound he looked at the origin of the said sound and noticed that it was his arm. He then looked at his right arm. Noticing that it was missing he then gave a blood pained roar. And looked at Makoto. With a little of sight, he did manage to notice a blood sharp blade that came from the ground. Acting as a barrier to Makoto – "Ohh right… there is still you"- Makoto said showing his bloodthirst.

And even though he was 1/5 the size of the oni ghoul… although he was a not even muscular… the oni ghoul knew he was just prey compared with the predator of Makoto. Makoto then started walking to the Oni ghoul. Who out of instinctual animal fear walked backward. He noticed this… and part of his sense came back - *he is making me flee? He? HOW DARES HE LOOK DOWN ON ME!?*- he then thought as his body roared. Makoto then noticed that his wound started bulging. He then also felt a bit of resonance with his blood, and by looking back noticed it was affecting Maki and all the ghouls as well. He then felt something behind him and quickly dodged one of the multiple flesh tentacles that came of his arm. The tentacle then started grabbing ghouls around him and sucking them dry. Noticing the danger Makoto, in the air, then did a backflip and landed on the wall and quickly dashed, as a tentacle tried to grab Maki, and she was too affected by the resonance that she couldn't react.

He managed to tackle her and dodge the tentacle by a split hair. They both rolled on the floor as he tried to regain his posture – "Mondo! Take Maki out of here!"- he ordered surprising Mondo – "But Naegi!"- he started saying only to be interrupted by him – "It's not up for discussion Mondo"- he said Mondo then noticed Maki situation and gulped – "Ok!"- he said as he ran to them and helped Maki up – "Mukuro cover them as they leave"- Naegi said. As he kept dodging the tentacles. Once all the ghouls were consumed Makoto looked at how the Oni ghoul grew to a massive titan of a ghoul. And destroyed the place. Luckily there was no one in the whole district since it was all consumed for his mafia. 

*RAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!*

Makoto looked surprised as the titan Oni ghoul roared around – "Makoto what is happening?"- Kyoko and Byakuya then asked through his earpiece – "The ghoul consumed his smaller ghoul crew and mutated"- he then said – "well then finish him off quickly, the police and news got wind of the operation and are coming here"-Byakuya then said and Makoto grin – "Yeah I will"

The ghoul then rounds his arm for a punch and tried to punch and crush Naegi, but he quickly managed to jump on top of the arm before using it as a way to run to its head. As a reaction, the ghoul then quickly swung his arm sideways and Makoto as a reaction tried to stab a sword on his arm to hold on, but the pressure was too much, sending him flying 30 meters of the ground 

"Naegi!"- he then heard as he saw Mondo throwing his ax at him with huge strength. Makoto then did a backflip before landing on the ax and using it as a stepping board to jump back to the ghoul. The ghoul then tried to move only to notice he couldn't he quickly looked down and noticed a bunch of black hair strings holding him in place 

"I… can still help"- Maki said softly. Makoto then quickly turned his blood into a whip throwing it to grab Mondo's ax. And once secured, swung it again to the ghoul incrusting Mondo's ax to the Ghoul's left eye who roared in anguish. Makoto then used the whip to pull himself to the ghoul. The oni looked angry at Makoto with his one good eye and prepared his hand to grab him and crush him.

Just as he was about to grab Makoto, he somersaulted sideways flip to dodge a sniper bullet coming behind him, that hit on the ghoul's other eye. In that second of stun, Makoto then unmade his whip and made appear two bloody long swords. Before starting to spiral, he traced around the ghoul's arm slicing and dicing his whole arm, before jumping off his back. In that second both his arm and his whole head turned into nothing more than shreds and Makoto landed on the floor, breaking his femurs but quickly healing himself as the headless giant ghoul's body fell behind him. He then put on his hood on. Just then every one of them saw the lights of the police appearing as they surrounded them, Maki then also put on her hood. – "Freeze!"- they then screamed a little afraid, when the captain stopped them – "Cease fire!"- he said and all the police put down their guns as the news anchors and other reapers and exorcist appeared – "I'm sorry for the disturbance dear Reaper-san. We didn't know that you guys were hunting here"- the chief said and Makoto walked towards where the shredded pieces of his head and picked up Mondo's ax. The police faces then changed from suspicion to awe. As they finally noticed the fact the reapers had managed to bring down such a huge target. As Makoto walked to where Mondo was, a female news anchor and her cameraman ran to him – "Excuse me, excuse me"- they said gaining his attention – "I may be intruding, but may I ask the name of the valiant hero who managed to bring down this monster?"- she said placing a microphone in front of him. Makoto (who's face wasn't visible), then quickly walked away ignoring her – "Hey! Don't ignore us!"- he then kept walking to Maki and Mondo and a couple of police officers appeared in front of the press – "The people deserve to know!"- she finally screamed. Mondo (holding Maki as a princess) then appeared – "I don't know what is happening"- he said as Makoto noticed that Maki looked in pain - "let's return to the crew"- he said. Makoto then did a symbol of a gun with his hand confusing everyone, and a gunshot sounded before a smokescreen covered them and they escaped. Everyone then looked surprised as they saw they were no longer there. One of the police officers then took off their hats 

"wow… they have style"

…..

As they all reunited back Mondo then left Maki on the floor where she was struggling – "what is the matter with her?"- Byakuya then asked as he quickly walked to her only to be stopped by Makoto – "if I were you I wouldn't get close"- he then said surprising Byakuya and everyone – "do you know what is happening to her?"- he then asked him – "Yes… because it's also happening to me"- he then said and they looked surprised at him – "remember what they told us about… my abilities?"- he then asked as he touched Maki's face – "Yes… you can control your blood, and because ghouls all come from you… you can control it to a certain level"- Kyoko then said a little confused and worried – "if that is true… then all the bloodlines of all the ghouls are connected by me"- he said

"He was hungry"- he then stated confusing them – "the oni ghoul… he was hungry, but not any type of hunger… his whole body was shouting in hunger and gluttony. And I guess that because of that our blood resonate"- both Mukuro, Byakuya and Kyoko then finally understood what he was saying – "So… because it resonated you two are hungry as well?"- Mukuro then asked as she slightly clenched her gun – "Don't worry Mukuro… in my case, I guess because their blood is thin compared to mine it doesn't affect me as much… but in Maki's side, she must be suffering. She is trying her best to control it and it's causing her pain"- he explained 

"Is there a way to help her?"- Mondo then asked, not entirely understanding what was happening. And Makoto sighed – "Yes… but it to work… you guys have to leave"- he then said surprising them – "What do you mean?"- Mukuro then asked him

"the only way to help her… is to let her feed"- he said surprising them –"we have to let her feed on the things she wants… but if we let her do that… she will end up killing someone"- he explained – "Then how can we…"- Mukuro started before she finally realized his plan – "exactly Mukuro… I'm going to let her drink from my blood" – he said shocking all of them – "What!?"- Kyoko then asked as she felt extremely shaken. And Byakuya then placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her a little – "are you sure Makoto? What would it happen?"

"I don't know. I have never given my blood to anyone. And even the ghoul virus only has 10% of my blood in it… I don't know what will happen to Maki"- he then said, as they all gave each other worried looks – "That's the reason you guys have to leave… I don't know the consequences of doing this… I know it will feed her. But I don't know the side effects of doing it" – he said, 

"what if she goes into a stronger berserk?"- Mukuro then asked Makoto looked sadly – "I'll kill her… liked I promised her"- he said. They all then gave a hard look at each other and then to Naegi – "we will give you fifteen minutes"- Mukuro said – "after that… we will return"-Naegi nodded and they all left the top of the empty building. Makoto then took a knee and he held Maki with his left arm – "Maki… I know it hurts… but what I am about to do may hurt you more… just… I beg to you… please hang on"- He then bit his own right arm until it bleeds. And let the blood drip on her mouth. As she drank a little bit, she lost control and tackle him before biting him in the neck. Although she was a ghoul… something inside her made her want to drink. She then started to drink his blood. Until she felt a huge warmth inside her… like the sun. she then stopped biting him and squealed in pain.

Makoto, who felt a little tired of all his blood loss. But still forced himself to hold her. She was squirming in pain – "Maki, hang on. You can beat this" – he said. She felt intense pain… but somehow… being next to him, made her pain fade slowly. After a couple of minutes, her breathing calmed and she fell asleep. Makoto then smiled a little bit as he saw her calmed. But his smile then quickly disappeared… he didn't know what he had done to her… but he knew… it only made her life harder

"I'm sorry Maki"

…..

The next day Makoto woke up in a hospital bed, he sat holding his head trying to remember what happened. He remembered that after Maki drank from him, he felt extremely hungry and weak. So because he wouldn't feed his beast… he fell unconscious. That would mean that his team probably brought him here.

As Makoto sat on the border of the bed, he noticed that the door of his room opened and both Kijo and Jin entered – "sirs. He is still unwell"- the nurse said only to look surprised that Makoto looked ok – "we need to talk to him. Can you please give us a minute?"- Kijo said, the nurse looked a little worried, but nodded, and left the room. There was a long silence between the three of you

"do you know what you have done?"- Kijo then said serious and Makoto looked down – "I had to"- he said softly, making him angrier – "Naegi you broke the rules, first you let the media look at you and then you gave blood to Maki… you know it's prohibited for you to give someone your blood… You are a vampire for god sake, we don't know how the consequences of your actions can result!"- he said angrily making Makoto flinch but didn't respond. Jin then intervened calming his friend. Before looking at Naegi - "what happened?"- he then asked him

"I don't know… but that ghoul was not normal"- he said before explaining everything that happened, both Jin and Kijo looked shocked over the news – "there are traitors on our group… a cannibal ghoul.. and resonance of blood?" – Jin asked and Makoto nodded. – "So she was going berserk"-Kijo said finally understanding why he did what he did

"how is she?"- Makoto then asked and the two adults looked worried at each other – "we tested her yesterday… she is no longer a ghoul"- Makoto then looked surprised – "she is also not a human, nor a vampire… she is… something else entirely"- he said.

"so what now?"- Makoto asked them and they both sighed – "well keep going like we were. The only way we can understand this better is to watch… You should visit her… she is in room 302"- they said, Makoto then nodded. As he stood up and walked through the door – "hey stop!" – Jin and Kijo then sat – "Jin what should we do?"- he then asked him

"let's keep this a secret to the Vatican… let's see how this goes"

….

Makoto entered room 302 and as he entered he felt his heart pound as on the window with the wind pushing her black hair was Maki. She then looked back to where Makoto was and he blushed – "Oh hi Makoto"- she said smiling and Makoto looked away embarrassed, he didn't understand what was happening…it felt similar to a sensation before… but he couldn't remember

"how are you feeling?"- he then asked her while he was still blushing – "I don't know… although it feels a little similar to being a ghoul… it also feels extremely different"- she said thoughtfully. Makoto then finally managed to calm himself and sat – "Maki… I'm sorry that I did what I did"- he said and she sat down next to him

"It's ok… you saved me… from turning into an uncontrollable monster"- they both then looked at each other's eyes. They both then blushed and looked away. But then both of them felt something and looked at each other. and kissed. They then made out for a couple of minutes. When they finished they both then looked shocked and quickly separated. 

"what just happened?"- Maki then said shocked. – "I.. I don't know"- he said sincerely as he started to feel guilt… how could he do that? Maki then looked sad – "I'm sorry"- she said surprising Makoto – "what?"

"I know that you are in a relationship… with both Kyoko and Sayaka… and I know it was wrong for us to kiss… but I couldn't stop myself. I think I have feelings for you… and I know it's wrong to feel this way… but I can't stop it"- she said feeling regret and guilt crawling through her back. Makoto then held her – "It's not wrong to feel this way… in fact… I'm on the wrong"- he said surprising and confusing her – "I should have noticed your feelings earlier… I should have known… but… I can't do this… I can't do this to Sayaka and Kyoko"- he said sadly looking down and she smiled softly – "yes I know" – she said – "they are amazing girls"- she then said trying to hold back her tears 

"Well I disagree"- their eyes both widened as they heard a voice from the doorway. Where Kyoko and Sayaka were looking at them. Makoto then looked shocked and with guilt. Before Sayaka flick him in the head – "why are you like that?"- she asked confusing him, before returning to sad – "I… kissed her… I'm sorry"- he said. Sayaka and Kyoko then looked at each other and smiled – "yes we know"- she said surprising the both of them – "But it's ok"- she said and both Makoto and Maki looked extremely surprised – "Makoto do you know why both Kyoko and I are ok with your feelings for us?"- She asked and he shook his head – "Because… we noticed something… it's impossible for a girl to not fall for you"- she said as his eyes widened confused and blushed – "what?"- 

"You are a nice person, you are determined, you are hard-working and attractive… it would be impossible for girls to not fall for you"- Kyoko joked and Makoto blushed more – "But above all… you are caring… you care for us… you care for others. And that made us fall for you"- Sayaka then finished – "that's why… we don't mind that, other girls fall for you… or even if you fall for other girls… our heart is yours"- she said Makoto's face couldn't turn redder even if he tried.

"but don't think any woozy and hooky can join… we have to know first"- Kyoko then said… still feeling strange over all of this… but… she knew Sayaka was right. Sayaka then looked at Maki. Who still felt a little guilty. She then held Maki's hand – "Don't worry Maki"- she said while Maki looked a bit worried – "Is his fault for being so good… so don't worry if you ravage him... just share"- this last part she said whispering and Maki face exploded

"well then let's go"- Sayaka then said excitedly as she walked back and grabbed Kyoko – "Hey wait!"-Kyoko then said… still doubtful of the whole situation – "Let's let them alone… I bet they have things to talk about" – she said as she placed the lock on the door and left. leaving the two red face mess alone… they were silent for a while – "Maki… what do you think about your current life?"- he asked out of nowhere

"well… I have to admit it has been weird and complex… but I can't deny it also has been fun"- she said. They both then looked at each other. And gave in to their beasts as they kissed again… this time with more intensity. Makoto kept going in until she fell to the bed. They then stopped kissing to breath. Makoto was on top of her. From his eyes she was beautiful… and she wanted more

Without warning, Naegi went to her neck kissing it slowly, as she moaned to his touch. She felt submissive to his touch… but still, she wanted more. Makoto then stopped as he helped her out of her blouse, revealing a red sexy bra. He then smiled teasingly – "well aren't we looking seductive"- he joked and she blushed even more. Makoto then did the same and took off his shirt. Revealing his toned naked chest. Maki looked surprised… although she had her suspicions about his physique… she never knew it was this good. She then moaned in shock as she felt him touch her womanhood through her panties. This was the last drop… she couldn't give in. She then tackled him. Now it was her turn to be in control. Immediately she kissed him as moved a little. Teasing the bulge on his pants with her wet panties. After the kiss she looked proud and slid down his pants, she looked surprised at the size of the bulge. But even though she was worried about the size… somehow… she wanted it even more. The then pulled down his boxers. Revealing his massive manhood. She then grabbed it and started to kiss it… making him flinch. She started from the bottom of the shaft and kept going upward until she got to the tip. Where she licked it making him flinch even more. He thought she was going to blow him… but she didn't. instead, she took off her bra, her skirt, and panties… and teased her pussy his cock – "Makoto I want it…"- she said, before pushing his dick slowly inside… she was unsure it would fit. But then, not being able to hold it anymore, Makoto grabbed her hips and pull her down. Pushing his whole dick inside. Maki clenched her body as while it entered she came instantly. And Makoto himself couldn't hold it before cumming inside. They both then started breathing hard… before looking at each other and giggling – "well that was anticlimactic and embarrassing"- Makoto said blushing and she blushed as well – "well we… can …. Keep going… I mean… you are still hard"- she said embarrassed. Makoto then smiled and sat, while still inside her. He then kissed her and she flinched as he started to move as well. He was moving her up and down, and she moaned as they kissed. He then pushed forward and she fell in the bed. Makoto then started going faster and they separated. Letting her moan loudly – "Makoto…. Makoto!"- she moaned as he went faster. Makoto then felt himself getting closer - "Maki!"- he grunts and she held him with her legs – "Inside"- she moaned. After a couple of pumps, Makoto couldn't hold it in anymore and came deep inside and she moaned after feeling streak after streak of him cum flowing inside.

After about two hours of pure salvage sex in every position possible. And they came time and time. After they finally finished. The took a breather and decided to take a bath together. As the water hit her body her eyes widened as she felt his erection behind her – "Makoto you want even more?"- she asked a little surprised on his stamina. Makoto then held her close – "sorry I can't control myself with a body as sexy as yours"- she then gave in to him and he pulled one of her legs upward before plunging his dick inside. Makoto went fast. And even if hot water was falling on them. She felt his dick was hotter. After a couple of minutes, he came again and they bathed and got dressed. 

After that hot session, they finally left the room where their face instantly turned red. As they noticed that every single nurse was looking at them…blushing and talking to each other. Some of them even were looking at Makoto with temptation on their mind – "wow 3 whole hours… he has a lot of stamina… he must be really good for her to be moaning like that… I bet he is huge"- they both heard turning their faces even redder.

Eventually, both of them decided their best to ignore them and quickly left. Embarrassed out of their mind.

…..

Tsumugi was in her room angry out of her mind. And breaking everything I sight. When from her room dr. Tsesuna entered – "My dear Tsumugi… what is the matter?"- he asked calmly before she looked at him angry… - "there's another"- she said confusing him – "another?" – she then looked at him

"yes another Vampir like me"

….

 **Well this is the end of the chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Review If you did… or not because you are edgy like that and the system can't control you**

 **And please leave suggestions**


	25. Chapter 25

**0Welcome to a new chapter  
I have been checking the view rates for my chapters and been noticing it has been slightly increasing… which I find great. I still find it nice that not only are you well, Hope, enjoying my content. But at the same time, that is Still Danganronpa Fans. Which is awesome.  
**

… **.**

 **Chapter 25: Tsumugi's rage**

Korekiyo entered the loud room of Tsumugi. Watching nonchalantly as Tsumugi, in a rage, started breaking everything in her room – "HOW DARES HE TRY TO SUBSTITUTE ME?!"- She screamed while she tore up some plushies and clothes she had. She then grabbed some jewelry and threw it to were Korekiyo was. Who've bandages protected him – "Tsumugi… calm down. He doesn't even know about you" – he said. Tsumugi then looked at him enraged, and her eyes glowed, making his body feel extremely heavy and falling to his knees, as he felt a crushing weight on him.

"Shut up! I have not permitted you to talk to me!"- she screamed as he felt more and more weight, almost crushing him to powder. Tsumugi then looked away, and all the pressure in Korekiyo disappeared, as he started breathing hard to recompose himself – "but to a certain point… I guess you are right"- she said while she looked away – "So… maybe I should give him a visit! After all, I was his first"- she said. 

Korekiyo looked up and felt her dark aura while her hair floated in the air, he then heard the door opening and the maid entering slowly before Tsumugi grabbed her and shoved her hand in the maid's mouth – "and we must bring a good gift for him… after all…. He is my king"- she said as the maid screamed in pain 

….

The last couple of missions had been hard for both Makoto and Maki. After their…. Moment together. They didn't know how to react to working together… and while Mukuro and Mondo didn't seem to notice it. Byakuya on the other hand did

"Did both of them slept together?"- he asked Kyoko, who's eyes widened over the question. – "What?"- she asked and he looked at her – "I know he slept with you and Maizono… but also Maki?"- he facepalmed. Kyoko's face then turned red – "How did you know that!?"- Byakuya then looked at her

"I didn't… until now… I just suspected you did"- he said concentrating on the report, Kyoko, on the other hand, was blushing uncontrollably – "You won't tell dad will you?"- she then asked a little nervous and he sighed- "I don't care enough"- he said before looking at her – "but you do know that this could bring trouble to him do you?"- She immediately felt sad, she knew that if anyone except those who already knew to find out about them together, Makoto could end up in a serious situation – "so have you at least been using a condom?"- he asked and her face exploded red

"THAT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" 

…

After their fight with the ghouls, they all returned to their rooms to sleep. He felt extremely sleepy, they had killed over 50 ghouls and he felt extremely tired. He just flopped into his bed, after taking his top. And looked up before quickly falling asleep.

But then he woke up, he was in a dark room. His body felt like he was swimming in a liquid, but although he could breathe, his body felt heavy, like the liquid was rather tick. He looked around and couldn't see anything, only everlasting darkness. The weird part was that he wasn't scared… he wasn't in pain, instead, it felt like…peaceful. Relaxed he then just closed his eyes, before the whole place started shaking and his eyes widened. Since it felt like a liquid, for him it was like the whole world was shaking. He then noticed two large crimson eyes of a large beast. Makoto looked shocked and panicked a little as the beast swam quickly to him. He then tried to swim away but it was quickly eaten by the beast.

Makoto looked inside the beast and noticed that the place had changed to what it looked like a bloody red tea room, he recognized this place… and he hated every time he was here – "What do you want Ezio?" – He then asked as he looked behind himself. And as he expected, behind him was a person dressed in full tuxedo, the darkness covering his face except for his glowing red eyes

"I see, so that's the way you salute me"- he said hurt with Makoto's words. But instead of feeling guilty Makoto just crossed his arms – "well if sending huge nightmare monsters is the way to invite me, then yes, this is how I will salute you"- Makoto said a little annoyed – "Point taken"- Ezio said before standing – "can you please not appear like that… you look weird"- Makoto then said a little disgusted. Ezio then smiled and a shadow covered him before her true form appeared. She looked like a 16 years old woman with crimson red hair – "ohh and I thought I could tease you"- she said and Makoto sighed – "well it doesn't work on me"- he said before looking at her – "so what do you want?"- he asked her and she looked at him

"We can talk about that later… I haven't seen your cute face I a while"- She said as she appeared next to him touching his face. Makoto didn't react and only grabbed her hand – "well my cute face will leave"- he said stepping away and starting to walk to the door, which disappeared. – "Why are you still mad at me? I was the one who gave you this new life"- she said a little mad at him. Makoto then looked at her 

"You are the one who cursed me like this"- he said to her, she looked offended – "You would have died if it wasn't because of me"- She said and Makoto looked at her – "and what about all the people before me… why weren't they chosen?"- he asked her – "well they didn't have you potential" – She said, Makoto then sighed again – "So again…. Why did you call me here? You only call me when you want to tell me something"- he said and she smiled – "well I want you to fuck me"- she said leaving him astonished – "You are kidding right?"- he said and she smiled wider

"Yep, I am… well to some degree. I can't deny watching you fuck those girls so savagely did excite me…. But that isn't the reason I called you" -she said as she started floating around – "I came to congratulate you"- she said excited – "congratulate me for what?" – he asked curiously, she floated behind his back and hugged his neck – "well congratulate you for starting to use your kindred power! Or at least starting to use them"- she said a little excited and Makoto looked suspiciously – "why would you care?"- he asked and she smiled – "because it makes us closer… And I love you" – she said and Makoto sighed – "the weird part is that you are not lying"- he said, she then floated in front of him – "of course… I love you since we met"- she then looked around and pouted – "well our time is cut short… see ya next time"- she said and the room turned black and Makoto woke up listening to the someone knocking the door. He complained as he woke up and walked to the door opening it and seeing Sayaka there who's eyes just widened – "good morning Sayaka"- he said but she didn't answer, staring at one point, he then looked where she was looking and grin. She was staring as his top half-naked body 

"Like what you see?"- he then asked snapping her of her trance and making her blush, she then looked away – "Well… I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it"- she said embarrassed. Makoto then smiled evilly, maybe it was because his adrenaline was high, maybe it was because of Ezio seduction, but he felt rather horny 

"well we still have 2 hours before classes start, we have some time to have some fun"- he said blushing quite a bit, Sayaka then looked surprised. Was he asking her to have sex? Without a second thought, she lunged at him and kissed him, and they started to make out. They both then entered the room still making out and closed the door, they then locked it and walked to the bed, their lips still fully connected, before they both fell to the bed, Makoto on top of her.

Makoto stared at her for a bit, appreciating all her beauty, before he kissed her again, both of them kissing the other passionately and hungrily. Makoto then broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, making her moan softly, she loved to feel his hungry mouth on her neck. As he did this he then opened her school uniform revealing her bra and supple soft body. Makoto then started kissing her collarbone as she moaned harder – "Ma… Makoto… Kiss me"- she said, and he complied, kissing her once again.

After a couple of seconds Sayaka's eyes then widened as she felt him touch her pussy, she then broke off the kiss – "wait! Makoto… I want to suck it"- she said surprising him. She took advantage of this and lunge him, making him fall on the bed. She was on top of him and started moving up and down, teasing Makoto's dick with her lower lips, who twitched in pleasure. Satisfied with her action she then pulled down both his pants and boxers revealing his monster.

She was always surprised when she saw it was so big than even when she held it with both her hands, there was still a lot. She then started licking it slowly, Makoto twitched more and more for every inch. After that, she put his dick in her mouth and started to bob up and down. Makoto then moaned, before he looked determined, surprised she stopped. And her eyes widened when he held her and quickly turned her 180 degrees in a 69 position 

Makoto then quickly took her skirt leaving only her panties on, he then moved it and Sayaka squealed cutely as his tongue invaded her pussy. Makoto looked at her accomplished and she pouted a little before she started sucking his dick harder. They both competitively started pleasuring the other.

But eventually, both of them came… at the same time, as Makoto filled Sayaka's mouth with his cum, and she came hard on his face. Tiredly they both fell on top of each other – "Makoto fuck me"- Makoto then looked surprised as she looked at him lustfully –"Makoto I need you inside"- She then said as she positioned herself near his dick, which grew immediately over the attention, she then positioned herself. Not being able to wait any longer Makoto then pulled her down inserting his whole rod inside her, Sayaka moaned hard before her whole body started twitching and cumming.

"Cumming already? Did it felt so good?"- he asked but she didn't answer… she was trying to catch her breath – "are you ok? Should we keep going?"- Makoto then asked a little worried about her - "we can stop if you …."- but he was quickly shut when she started moving and bouncing on his dick – "Makoto… you are so big" – she then moaned as she started moving faster on top of him – "Sayaka… I'm almost cumming"- he groaned. She knew what this meant. Even if she wanted him to fill her she knew she shouldn't so just when he was about to cum, she pulled out and he came all over her and the smell made her come a 3rd time. they both then fell tired on the bed 

"we… should get…. Ready…. For classes"- Sayaka said between breaths, and Makoto nodded. After a couple of minutes to rest, they both got off the bed and quickly took a bath (separately to control their urges to go again). And got dressed before walking out of the room

"well that was fun"- Sayaka said, making him smile 

…..

Both Kyoko and Maki looked at them suspiciously, not only were both of them almost late for classes, which was an actual surprising since both of them were the early type of student, but their hair was still wet from the bath both Sayaka and Makoto were trying to act calm and composed but were failing at it, they both then quietly sat on their seats, waiting for classes to begin.

But as they sat there waiting… they noticed that for as much as they waited…. The teacher wasn't coming in – "Is… the teacher sick?"- asked Chihiro confused after 20 minutes of waiting – "I don't believe so… after all, if he was another would have substituted him"- Celes said thoughtfully, they then all started talking and trying to guess what was happening

"I'll go check the offices" – Hina then said – "I'll accompany you"- Sakura said as well before they both stood up and walked to the door, but just as the door opened, both Maki and Naegi felt a severe dark smell… death. Without control they reacted and stood up, surprising the rest of the classmates.

On the other hand, after opening the sliding door both Hina and Sakura noticed a large silhouette in front of them – "Oh good morning teacher… we were just"- but before she could finish Sakura pulled Hina back to dodge a slash from the silhouette. Everyone then looked at both of them and saw the man… it was their teacher… but he looked weird, his look was absent his body was purple and weird black veins on his body, the chop then cracked the floor, and Hina looked afraid… she almost died

"raw!"- Mondo immediately took action and grabbed his ax out of its package, he knew neither Makoto nor Maki could act without revealing their powers, so he had to be the one to help them. Mondo then blocked another attack of the teacher, noticing his massive strength. But since he didn't know what was happening, and didn't want to try and straight-up murder him, he then swung with all his strength, hitting him with the blunt area of his ax. The teacher flew back to the floor, but slowly started standing up again. Mondo then prepared himself for the worst… he might end up killing him. But then from behind him, a shot was heard 

Mondo looked surprised as a bullet hole appeared on the forehead of the teacher. He then looked back and saw Mukuro holding a couple of guns- "Mukuro what are you doing?"- Mondo said angry, she just looked at him nonchalantly – "He was infected, I had no choice" – she said as she prepared herself. Mondo looked angry at her… but she didn't care… the only stare that affected her and burned her like a fire was the stare of sadness and disappointment Makoto had on her. But even he knew that there was no way to save him.

"We have to find a safe place"- Makoto said acting like a worried student. All the others who didn't know about his secret then agreed. As both Mondo and Mukuro guided them. As they walked Sayaka and Kyoko walked near Makoto – "What is happening? Was the teacher ghoulified?"- Kyoko then asked – "No he wasn't… I have seen, smelled and fought a lot of ghouls… but he didn't feel like one… yet at the same time…. He also didn't feel human. I'm not clear on what he was… but he wasn't savable"- Makoto said sadly while Kyoko and Sayaka both looked worried at each other.

As they walked their way out… Makoto's eyes widened as he felt a smell… it was a ghoul… or… something like that. This smell felt rather familiar. Without even thinking Makoto then dashed to the smell – "Wait! MAKOTO?!"- Sayaka screamed as he ran. Confused both tried to run after him – "STOP!"- Mukuro then said and they both stopped – "But Mukuro"

"I'll go for him"- she said- "Mondo get them out of here"- Mukuro ordered, Mondo didn't like being treated as her servant, he worked for Makoto, not her. But then noticed Byakuya telling him no.- "Ok, I will" – Mukuro then ran behind Makoto. But before they left, taking advantage of the situation Maki disappeared to follow them, only discovered by Junko who thought this was starting to look interesting.

…..

As Makoto moved he noticed that the smell was coming from the garden in the 5th level – "Naegi-Kun!"- He then heard Mukuro scream making him stop his tracks on the stair – "Mukuro? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping guide them?"- He asked her, she then looked at him and pouted – "I'm supposed to look over you"- she then said, Naegi looked a little surprised, before he sighed and smiled – "I guess you are right"- Just then a couple of students (from the reserved class) Appeared zombified. They both dashed to Makoto only to be sliced by his blades – "rest in peace"- Makoto then whispered 

"Well then you better follow me close, or I'll leave you behind" – He said before starting to run upstairs. Mukuro then nodded and ran behind him. They both ran taking down all the zombies the saw. And running upwards – "Makoto why are we going there?"- She asked him – "I don't know"- he said and she looked confused at him – "but somehow… I feel I'm going the right way" -Mukuro didn't understand completely… but she trusted him so she followed him. As they got closer and closer to the top they noticed the number of zombies had increased (none from class 77th) Makoto felt bad having to bring them down… but somehow he knew… maybe it was his vampire sense… there was no going back for them.

But then they finally stopped when they saw something that shocked them… the last hallway before they finally stopped…. Over 1 hundred zombies all clamped up in the hallway, as they got there they all looked at them – "so… should we…?"- he asked her only for her to nod. They then slowly started to back away… only for all the zombies to start to dash at them. Without Thinking twice they both then turned around and ran as fast as they could – "What the hell?"- Mukuro screamed as they ran before she noticed Makoto…. He looked extremely mad – "Naegi-kun?" – She asked worriedly. While running Makoto looked sadly – "I won't forgive them… I can't" – he said, and she looked sad as well. But their face changed as they noticed both Maki and Junko who looked like was hiding behind her. 

"Maki? JUNKO-San?!"- Makoto exclaimed surprisingly both, especially Maki who just noticed Junko's scent and looked back – "Hey RUN!"- both of them looked confused over the two running people going to them before they noticed the massive wave of zombies behind them. Out of reaction, Mukuro grabbed Maki and Naegi grabbed Junko – "Ohh My hero!"- Junko joked as she hugged him, Makoto looked mad at her – "what the hell are you doing here?!"- Makoto screamed at her and she just sighed – "the way out is almost empty, It is more fun to follow you guys"- she said smiling, Mukuro then looked Makoto kind of confused – "She knows what I am"- she said shocking Mukuro –"What! Why didn't you tell me?!"- She screamed both shocked and anger – "Why didn't you tell me I'm supposed to be your supervisor!"- She said mad

"wait… supervisor?"- Junko then asked. Mukuro then squealed and looked nervous. Sensing the surroundings Maki then got off Mukuro and started running with them – "MUKURO?!" – Junko then said getting angrier – "well… I'm actually…. An Exorcist"- Mukuro admitted

"WHAT!?"

Just then both Makoto and Maki looked at each other and both nodded. Makoto then slit his left arm and spread it all around the floor, before creating a bunch of razor-sharp wires with his blood, and Maki did as well with her hair. And as an effect, the zombies that tried to cross their web were all sliced up in pieces. After about 10 minutes the hoard of zombies turned into only 3 surviving, who died quickly after Makoto and Maki deactivated the web and dashed to kill them

They quickly eliminated them before the four of them fell tired on the floor – "goddammit"- Makoto then said breathing extremely hard. Junko then looked at Mukuro who was avoiding her gaze – "why didn't you tell me?" -She said a little mad – "Junko… unlike you, I don't like despair"- she said shocking Junko, and confusing both Maki and Makoto – "what?"

"Junko… do you remember why you love despair?"- she asked. Junko then looked serious- "of course I do… it was our parents' death. The scene of the killer of our parents, well it broke me. And I found the pleasure in despair. Why are you asking me?"- Junko asked seriously. Mukuro then looked sadly – "our parents died by the hands of a ghoul. And it was killed by an exorcist… the man you remembered as the killer of our parents was the exorcist who killed the ghoul"- Junko's eyes then widened over the revelation 

"After that, you changed to love despair… but for me, I decided to become stronger. Strong like the man who protected us, strong enough to protect you. That is why I went to Fenrir. Why I trained to fight. And eventually when the exorcist recruited me then I joined them. That is finally when I thought I was able to return and protect you"- she said smiling softly. Somehow it felt nice getting this weight from her shoulders. Junko understood what was happening but still… she felt mad about being cheated - "can you forgive me?"- Mukuro asked but noticed Junko's face 

"No… I can't"- she said, and Mukuro understood why. Maki wanted to say something but Naegi stopped her, it wasn't their place to interfere, but his eyes widened when she felt somebody hug him from behind – "But I guess I can't stay mad at you wince you are currently playing with my new favorite toy"- Junko said hugging deeply at Makoto, whose face turned red of embarrassment. Both Mukuro and Maki looked shocked and angry, and she enjoyed their reaction. They then felt the floor shaking. Makoto separated from Junko and looked through the window and looked outside. Outside he noticed that there were reapers and exorcists surrounding the school shooting at the zombified students. Thanks fully he also noticed that everyone was safe. Makoto then sighed with relief. And then looked at where he had to go. 

"well I'm going"- Makoto then said before he was quickly stopped by both Maki and Mukuro – "we are going as well"- they said… Makoto looked worried at them but then sighed – "I don't have a say don't I?"- he joked before they all, Junko sneaking with them, walked to the 5th floor. As the finally got there they finally looked at them.

Tsumugi was sitting in what looked like a throne. Korekiyo serving him a crimson like liquid from a wine bottle. A liquid that both Makoto and Maki detected, it was blood. And a maid like a ghoul, her face blanc like a mask. – "so you finally got here took you a while didn't it?"- she joked. But Makoto looked at her angrily – "Why are you doing this?"- he said… but somehow that sweet nostalgic smell appeared again

"you truly don't remember me?"- Tsumugi said and Makoto looked at her – "No I don't but I feel like I should" – Makoto admitted. The other then looked at him – "well no foul done"- she joked – "that is what would say… if it wasn't because of her"- she said looking at Maki. They all then looked at Maki except Makoto – "You are just like her, aren't you? I made you into this"- he said and Tsumugi smiled

"yes you did… I was your first Dhampir… I was a test subject like you… and your first taste of blood"- she said shocking Makoto as his eyes widened and started shaking – "The cut my cute throat for you to drink blood, but then after that, you gave me yours… you brought me back to life… and I became yours"- She then stood up

"You wouldn't understand how good it felt to know your place in the world since young. To know who you love, who you serve, who you are" – she said ecstatic – "that is why I didn't mind that you slept with those girls"- Makoto's and Maki's faces then turned red while both Junko and Mukuro quickly turned to them in disbelief… only to see their faces – "It didn't mind what you did with them… their mortal bodies would never understand what we had" – she said smiling before her eyes turn sour and cold

"but that all changed when because of her"- she said once again looking at Maki – "you made another like me…. You took our connection and broke it…. So to punish you for your cheating, I will make you suffer. First… By killing her!" 

As she said that the maid quickly dashed to attack Maki, Makoto quickly sidestepped and blocked it with his blood blades – "are you protecting her?"-Tsumugi then said enraged. The ghoul and Makoto traded attacks at a high speed. 

As they traded blows Makoto then noticed something, this ghoul was stronger than those he had fought before Tsumugi then smiled – "not easy right? Other than making those zombified people, I can create high-quality ghouls"- The maid the slashed Makoto's arm making it bleed. He instead threw the liquid blood on her. And he turned it into chains covering her whole body and immobilizing it, before cutting her head off. Seeing this Tsumugi looked mad

"that's enough"- Makoto then said. Tsumugi then looked mad before she sighed – "well I guess that should be enough for now at least"- she said, while Makoto looked angry at her – "should we leave Mrs. Tsumugi?" – Korekiyo asked her and she nodded – "yes, I already made enough chaos for a while, dr. Tsesuna would be mad if I stayed" – she said while walking to him. Makoto then prepared a Bow and arrow aiming at her - "you won't escape"- he said getting ready and both Maki and Mukuro followed. Tsumugi then hugged Korekiyo and smiled – "I like this… couples fight"- she said smiling making him madder – "I Love you Naegi" – Makoto then shoot his arrow and Mukuro shoot at her but then the plants near them turned into sand and a tornado appeared covering both Tsumugi and Korekiyo. When the tornado disappeared, so did they. Makoto looked angry. And both Maki and Mukuro looked worried at him.

Makoto then felt someone pull his head onto her naked chest. His eyes widened and face blushed. When he pulled away to notice that it was Junko, making his face even redder – "why did you do that!"- Makoto screamed embarrassed. Junko then pouted – "just jealous… what is this of you fucking other girls before your mistress?" 

….

 **Well, this is the end of the chapter…. Sorry, it is being taken so much time.  
**

**Please review if you liked it or not**

 **And leave a suggestion, I know barely anybody reads this anymore, but I will try to finish it none the less  
**


End file.
